Request
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia. Jung Taekwoon x Lee Jaehwan, Leo x Ken! KEO! LeKen! VIXX! GS! Jaehwan, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

01

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Jaehwan menoleh. Ia yang sedang sibuk menata buku-buku di almari pun menghentikan aktivitasnya guna memberi perhatian pada Taeyeon; si penanya. Lalu ia menarik ujung bibirnya cantik.

"Sebentar lagi, _unni_. Buku-buku ini harus segera berada di tempatnya." Jaehwan mengambil satu buku di tangan dan meletakkannya pada lanjutan buku yang ia susun. " _Unni_ mau pulang sekarang? Apa Sunggyu _oppa_ sudah menjemput?"

Taeyeon mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Jaehwan pelan. "Maaf ya, _unni_ harus pulang dulu. Apa perlu aku panggilkan Hani untuk membantumu?" Tawarnya. Ada gurat rasa bersalah di wajah cantik wanita muda itu.

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah manis Jaehwan. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi selesai _kok_ , sudah sana! Nanti Sungkyu _oppa_ menunggumu _loh_ , _unni_." Godanya sembari mengerlingkan mata. Menggoda Taeyeon adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Wanita muda itu berdecak kecil guna menutupi semu malu yang muncul. "Kau ini! Ya sudah, _unni_ pulang dulu ya? Hati-hati nanti saat pulang." Pamitnya seraya memeluk ringan Jaehwan.

"Beres! _Unni_ juga hati-hati. Sampai bertemu lagi besok!"

Dan Taeyeon pun mulai menjauh dari jangkauan mata Jaehwan setelah ia melambai kilat pada Jaehwan. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan gelengan singkat kepalanya. Ia kembali menata buku yang sempat tertunda karena percakapan singkatnya dengan Taeyeon.

Lee Jaehwan, wanita muda berusia dua puluh enam tahun adalah wanita yang cantik dan pintar. Wanita berpendidikan yang mengabdikan masa mudanya menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Tahun ini adalah tahun ke tiga ia menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak setelah ia lulus dari universitas.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jaehwan mengambil tas jijing yang tersimpan di atas meja kemudian memastikan ulang apakah barang-barangnya tertinggal atau tidak. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan sebentar pandangannya sebelum melangkah keluar ruang guru.

" _Loh_ , Yein? Belum pulang?" Jaehwan berseru ketika melihat salah satu anak didiknya yang duduk sendirian. Wajah gadis kecil itu tampak merengut kesal. Jaehwan tahu, pasti karena Wonshik atau ayahnya telat menjemput. "Yein lapar? Mau makan?" Tanya Jaehwan seraya membelai surai panjang milik Yein.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Jaehwan. Manikan kecil yang terbalut kelopak tipis dengan lipatan tunggal itu membuat Jaehwan terenyuh. Ada binar kesepian disana. Sepertinya Yein cukup lama menunggu lama orang yang menjemputnya.

"Mau pulang dengan _ssaem_?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah datang menjemput."

Seseorang menampik ucapan Jaehwan. Segera ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Wonshik tersenyum kepadanya. Lelaki ini adalah pengasuh Yein, _ah_ bukan. Ia adalah anak buah ayah Yein dan kebetulan juga Jaehwan mengenalnya.

Jaehwan bangkit dengan tangan membantu Yein untuk ikut bangkit. Lalu ia menatap Wonshik dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Seharusnya kau hilangkan kebiasaan telat menjemputnya. Kasihan _kan_ dia harus menunggu sendirian."

Wonshik mengangguk. "Maaf! Ada rapat tadi dan aku tidak bisa meminta orang lain untuk menggantikanku. Ya sudah ayo Yeinnie kita pulang." Sahut lelaki itu sebelum menggandeng tangan Yein. "Kami pulang dulu, _noona_."

"Hati-hati."

Anggukan Wonshik menjadi perpisahan mereka. Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan Wonshik dan Yein yang pelan-pelan mulai mengecil dari pupilnya. Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali Kim Wonshik itu. Walaupun sibuk ia tetap bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja Jaehwan sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Yein. Seharusnya yang lebih bertanggung jawab pada Yein adalah ayahnya bukan malah anak buah ayahnya.

Kesibukan seseorang memang bisa menyingkirkan tanggung jawab sebagai orangtua.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan ada janji selepas bekerja. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu dalam telepon tadi pagi, tempat janjian itu ada di kafe dekat sekolah. Ini bukan janji untuk bertemu antara Jaehwan dan ibunya, bukan. Melainkan sebuah kencan buta yang telah diatur oleh sang ibu.

Ini adalah kencan buta Jaehwan yang kedua setelah yang pertama kemarin sama sekali tidak berbekas dalam benak Jaehwan. Semoga kali ini pilihan sang ibu tidak mengecewakan seperti yang pertama.

Ia duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kafe. Kebetulan jam janjian mereka masih lima menit lagi. Jaehwan sudah memesan satu cangkir _green latte_ untuk menemaninya menunggu siapa teman kencan butanya.

"Lee Jaehwan- _ssi_?"

Jaehwan mendongak. Iris bulat indahnya mengerjab berulang ketika melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi berdiri di depannya. Ia memindai cepat. Pakaian yang digunakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu. Mungkin lelaki ini adalah partner kencan butanya.

"Iya, saya Lee Jaehwan." Sahut Jaehwan kalem dengan senyum manis terulas.

Lelaki itu ikut tersenyum. Ia duduk di depan Jaehwan dengan gerakan sedikit ceroboh.

"Perkenalkan, saya Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu. Saya tidak menyangka kalau kau secantik ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar mempersona.

 _Oh_ , Jaehwan bisa menilai dalam sekali pandang bahwa lelaki ini memiliki kepribadian cukup baik. Bisa dikatakan ia memiliki energi yang cukup banyak. Lihat saja bagaimana ia tersenyum. Jaehwan pun menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Saya juga senang bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya."

Keadaan hening sejenak. Mereka tak lagi bertukar kata setelahnya. Jaehwan enggan untuk berbicara sementara lelaki di depan Jaehwan ini tampak gugup. Mungkin ia memiliki banyak energi positif, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa disalurkan bagi mereka yang baru saling kenal.

Lalu pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Chanyeol. Satu cangkir _vanila latte_ dan dua piring _cheese cake_. Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan lelaki itu menyeduh _latte_ -nya yang masih mengepulkan asap banyak. Wajahnya begitu lucu saat ia merasakan panas dibibir semi penuhnya.

Chanyeol lelaki yang cukup tampan di mata Jaehwan. Wajah cerah dengan hidung bangir dan bibir dengan bentuk lucu menggemaskan, mata bulat besar dan juga telinga lebar. Wajah itu tampan bak anak kecil. Tapi itu bukan selera Jaehwan. Entah mengapa Jaehwan tidak tertarik dengan pilihan sang ibu, lagi.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu apa, Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan deretan giginya melalui senyum yang kelewat lebar. "Aku seorang guru musik. Kau juga seorang guru _kan_? Kita sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan yang sama." Sahutnya dengan cengiran yang masih bertahan disana.

" _Oh_. Ya, aku juga seorang guru. Guru taman kanak-kanak." Jaehwan menatap Chanyeol sambil mengitari pinggiran cangkirnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Lalu, kenapa kau mau ikut kencan buta ini?"

"Aku suka saat melihatmu di foto. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengiyakan permintaan Jikyung _eomoni_."

Jaehwan hanya tersenyum aneh saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Sebenarnya lelaki ini tampak sopan sekali. Tapi tetap saja, Jaehwan masih belum menemukan titik yang bisa membangkitkan ketertarikannya pada lelaki ini. _Oh_ mungkin nanti ia perlu mengatakan kepada sang ibu bahwa ibu-nya itu tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini.

Hasilnya akan sama.

Ya, Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Malam datang seperti biasa.

Keluarga Lee akan menikmati makan malam bersama. Selalu dan tidak pernah tidak walaupun hanya semalam saja. Rutinitas seperti ini digunakan untuk berbagi cerita atau kisah yang telah keluarga ukir selama seharian. Mereka akan duduk melingkar dengan masing-masing menghadap makanan.

Keluarga Lee hanya bertiga. Nyonya Lee, Jaehwan dan Mijoo, adik perempuan Jaehwan. Untuk sang ayah, Jaehwan dan Mijoo harus kehilangan sang ayah sejak mereka masih mengenyam pendidikan di SMP. Kebetulan Jaehwan dan Mijoo hanya terpaut dua tahun sehingga masih sempat merasakan sekolah bersama, dari jenjang sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas.

"Katakan pada _eomma_. Bagaimana Chanyeol? Kau suka?" Nyonya Lee membuka percakapan setelah mereka nyaris menghabiskan makanan masing-masing.

Jaehwan mengaduk sisa makanan yang ada di piring sebelum ia tandaskan sepenuhnya. "Aku tidak suka." Sahutnya pelan lalu menyendokkan sisa makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak suka?" Jeritan Nyonya Lee menuntun Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sang ibu malas. "Apa lagi alasanmu, Lee Jaehwan? Bukankah Park Chanyeol lelaki yang baik? Dia juga tampan."

" _Eomma_! Bisakah kau berhenti mencarikanku lelaki? Aku tidak ingin berkencan _eomma_." Tukas Jaehwan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Nyonya Lee berdecak. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap serius Jaehwan. Wajah cantik yang tergores sedikit kerutan itu tampak sedikit mengerikan saat marah. Tapi itu tidak membuat Jaehwan takut. Wanita muda itu terlalu sering melihat eskpresi Nyonya Lee yang seperti itu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu berkencan, tapi menikah! Kau harus segera menikah, Lee Jaehwan! Usiamu sudah cukup untuk memiliki anak. Apalagi _eomma_ ingin sekali punya cucu." Tanggap Nyonya Lee tak kalah meledak. Wanita itu mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya lagi. "Kau tidak kasihan melihat _eomma_ yang tampak menyedihkan saat bersama teman-teman _eomma_? Mereka selalu bertanya, kapan anakmu menikah? Kapan kau punya cucu? _Oh_ , lihat cucuku cantik sekali. Kau tahu? Menantuku sangat kaya. _Eomma_ juga ingin seperti itu." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Jaehwan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pembahasan yang sama dan sama lagi setiap malamnya. Jaehwan lelah terus saja digempur dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Tak tahu mengapa sang ibu begitu ingin sekali ia segera menikah. Apa hanya karena momongan atau karena yang lain.

"Bukankah Jaehwan sudah bilang kalau Jaehwan tidak ingin segera menikah? Kalau _eomma_ ingin segera punya cucu, suruh saja Mijoo menikah. Dia _kan_ sudah punya kekasih. Minta saja si Hoseok segera melamarnya." Jawab Jaehwan asal. Ia memang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menikah cepat. Ia masih muda. Jaehwan masih ingin menyelami masa mudanya. Selain itu, Jaehwan juga masih belum menemukan gairah untuk berbagi cinta dengan lawan jenis.

Merasa namanya disebut, Mijoo menoleh cepat setelah meneguk habis minumannya. Tatapan tak suka menghujam wajah manis sang kakak. "Kenapa jadi aku? Aku masih muda. Aku masih kuliah." Tolaknya ketus. Gadis itu mendorong gelas dan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong lebih ke tengah meja. Ngomong-ngomong, Lee Mijoo ini memiliki sifat yang hampir sama seperti Jaehwan.

"Kalau begitu belajar yang benar. Jangan pacaran saja! Seharusnya seusiamu itu sudah lulus. Tapi kenapa kau masih terlambat lulus?"

" _Yaa_! _Unni_! _Aisshh_ , _jinjja_! Kau tidak malu kalau seandainya aku menikah dulu?!"

"Kenapa aku harus malu?" Jaehwan mengambil gelas susu lalu meneguknya pelan. Ia mengusap ujung bibir dengan serbet makan. "Silahkan kalau kau mau menikah dulu. Cepat suruh Hoseok ke rumah."

Mijoo mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Ia melengos dari tatapan jahil Jaehwan. "Aku juga tidak mau menikah. Lagipula Hoseok perlu bekerja dulu sebelum menikahiku. Aku selesai. Aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam." Tukasnya dengan senyum dipaksa mengembang. Gadis itu bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka.

Jaehwan hanya menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah sang adik yang notabene juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya. _Oh_ , lebih baik sekarang ia bangkit dan membereskan meja makan itu. Ia tidak ingin berada lebih lama di dekat sang ibu. Telinganya masih ingin merasakan ketenangan.

Nyonya Lee menumpuk mangkuk yang kosong untuk dibawa ke wastafel. "Kalau kau sekali lagi tidak suka dengan pilihan _eomma_ , _eomma_ akan meminta tolong pada Hakyeon. Siapa tahu Hakyeon punya teman yang baik untukmu." Celetuknya seraya berjalan menuju wastafel. Meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor itu dan menyiramnya dengan air.

"Terserah _eomma_ saja lah." Jaehwan ikut menyusul sang ibu dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi peralatan makan yang kotor. Ia menggeser tubuh sang ibu untuk menggantikannya mencuci piring. Sementara Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menghembuskan pelan nafasnya. Apa yang salah ingin segera melihat anaknya menikah?

Toh, Jaehwan juga sudah waktunya menikah.

.

.

.

.

Seandainya Taekwoon bisa lebih perhatian kepada Yein mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Anak semata wayangnya yang paling ia sayangi memilih tak mengacuhkannya dan menolak untuk makan. Taekwoon jarang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Karena selama empat tahun Yein ada di dunia, gadis cilik itu lebih sering bersama neneknya.

Hidup menjadi _single parent_ memang bukan hal yang mudah. Ia harus membagi perhatian untuk Yein dan pekerjaannya. Namun karena Taekwoon bukan sosok lelaki yang begitu telaten dalam merawat anak, ia menyerahkan si kecil bersama orangtuanya. Yein juga menurut dengan neneknya. Hingga itu memberikan efek padanya. Yein terkadang suka tak mengindahkan kehadiran Taekwoon.

Biasanya ada Nyonya Jung yang menemani Yein setiap malam. Tapi berhubung Nyonya Jung sedang ke Jepang, mau tak mau Taekwoon yang turun tangan mengurus si buah hati. Dan hasilnya adalah seperti ini, Yein tidak mau makan. Padahal ini sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Yeinnie, ayo makan sayang. Yein tidak lapar?" Taekwoon membujuk Yein untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Lagi dan lagi Yein menggeleng. "Yein tidak mau sama _appa_! Yein mau sama _halmeoni_." Jawabnya dengan tangan mendorong piring makanan yang dibawa Taekwoon.

"Tapi _halmeoni_ ada di Jepang, sayang. Ayo makan."

"Ajak Yein ke Jepang. Biarkan Yein sama _halmeoni_. Yein benci sama _appa_!"

Lalu gadis cilik itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan piring makanan, mengambil segelas susu lalu bangkit menyusul Yein masuk ke dalam kamar. Kalau memang Yein tidak mau makan, setidaknya segelas susu harus ia minum sebelum tidur.

Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar sang buah hati. Yein sedang tiduran di atas ranjang dengan memeluk boneka _gorani_ kesayangan. Lekas ia mendekat pada Yein.

"Baiklah kalau putri _appa_ tidak mau makan. Tapi minum susunya ya? _Appa_ tidak mau kalau Yein sakit tidak makan apapun." Tangan Taekwoon mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh si kecil untuk duduk. Beruntung kali ini Yein menurut. Gadis kecilnya duduk dengan wajah memberengut menggemaskan. "Ayo minum susu-nya." Taekwoon menyodorkan segelas susu cokelat kesukaan Yein.

Si kecil menerima gelas itu. Detik berlalu ia meneguk habis susu cokelatnya. Menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah lalu mengembalikan gelas itu pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengusak surai Yein sebelum meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Selanjutnya Taekwoon menyelimuti Yein yang telah berbaring. Satu kecupan dalam diberikan pada keningnya.

"Mimpi yang indah ya sayang. Kalau nanti Yein lapar bilang _appa_ , _eum_?"

Yein mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan kelopak tipisnya. Taekwoon tersenyum kembali. Ia memperhatikan wajah tenang sang anak ketika tidur. Wajahnya cantik, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya merah muda dan tipis. Jujur saja, Taekwoon juga jarang sekali menemani Yein tidur. Biasanya ia akan pulang larut dan mendapati Yein sudah tertidur bersama neneknya. Bibir tipis Taekwoon kembali melengkung. Ia merasa miris dan kasihan melihat Yein. Gadis sekecil ini harus hidup tanpa ibu. _Ah_ , Taekwoon mengerang kesal ketika mengingat siapa ibu dari Yein.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh_ , selamat pagi.. Wajahmu kusut sekali, Jung _Sajangnim_?!"

Sapaan itu membuat Taekwoon berdecak pelan. Taekwoon tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dengan mengarahkan atensinya pada daftar menu yang terpampang di atas sana. Ada yang perlu membuatnya kembali tenang sebelum berangkat bekerja.

"Satu _papermint latte,_ tolong!" Ucapnya seraya merogoh kantung celana belakang. "Yang hangat saja dan bawa pergi."

Hakyeon berdecak. Ia mengetik cepat pesanan Taekwoon sebelum berbalik untuk membuatkan sendiri pesanan Taekwoon. Menunggu Hakyeon membuat pesanannya, Taekwoon hanya berdiam di meja kasir dengan mata yang mengedar. Kafe Hakyeon masih pagi sudah ramai. Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika ia punya waktu untuk duduk di tepi kanan kafe Hakyeon. Ada pemandangan air di dinding dengan suasana alam yang kentara.

Menyenangkan.

Sayang, ia tak punya waktu untuk itu.

Lalu Hakyeon menyodorkan pesanannya pada Taekwoon. "Ada masalah? Wajahmu bertambah kusut setiap harinya." Tanya Hakyeon.

"Yein." Ia mengangkat kopinya dan menyeruput sedikit. Membasahi mulutnya yang kering dengan sensasi pedas panas dari kopinya. "Aku semakin kesulitan untuk mengurusnya. _Hahh_.. apalagi pekerjaan kantor juga tidak bisa ditinggal begitu saja."

Hakyeon mangut-mangut. Wanita itu bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Taekwoon yang sedikit tertekan harus mengurus seorang anak sendirian. Mungkin memang ada ibunya, tapi ibu Taekwoon sesekali pasti akan keluar negeri untuk ikut mengurus bisnis sang suami. Mungkin ada Wonshik yang menjemputnya, tetap saja, di rumah Taekwoon sendiri yang harus mengurusnya.

"Sooyoung _Eomoni_?"

" _Eomma_ sedang ke Jepang. Jika saja _eomma_ tidak ke Jepang aku tidak akan seburuk ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin dua minggu."

Dan Hakyeon ikut mendesah. Kasihan sekali Taekwoon. Lelaki berstatus teman baiknya itu harus mengurus Yein sendirian. Ia ingin membantu, tapi bagaimana dengan kafe-nya?

"Yein semakin besar. Dia pasti mulai mengerti sesuatu." Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa dia tidak bertanya tentang _eomma_ -nya lagi? Apa dia tidak mencari _eomma_ -nya lagi?"

Wajah Taekwoon mengeras mendengar kata ibu. Sesak dan sakit membuatnya meradang. Ia menggeleng cepat seakan menampik Hakyeon untuk tak lagi mengungkit masalah itu.

"Dia tidak menanyakan _eomma_ -nya, tapi dia malah ingin bersama _halmeoni-_ nya."

"Dan Sooyoung _Eomoni_ tidak selamanya bisa bersama Yein, begitu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk ringkas.

"Kau perlu mencari istri baru. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu terus?!"

Taekwoon mendesah. Ucapan Hakyeon membuatnya bergejolak tak menentu. Sempat memang ia berpikir seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Hakyeon. Tapi, susah rasanya untuk membuka hati. Ada bekas luka yang sulit untuk sembuh. Lagipula, ia juga belum jatuh cinta kepada siapapun.

Dan Taekwoon mengangkat tangan kirinya. Melirik kilat jam di tanga sebelum mengambil kopi yang ia letakkan di meja kasir.

"Aku akan pikirkan! Aku pergi dulu. Aku harus bekerja."

"Baiklah! Selamat bekerja!" Senyum manis mengantarkan Taekwoon untuk pergi dari hadapan Hakyeon.

Ketika tangannya mendorong pintu kaca kafe Hakyeon, ia tak sengaja nyaris bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam kafe. Senyum kecil diberikan sebagai ucapan maaf lalu ia melangkah pergi dengan tangan membawa segelas _latte_ panas.

.

"Jae!"

Seru Hakyeon begitu melihat Jaehwan masuk ke dalam kafenya. Hakyeon lagi-lagi harus mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah Jaehwan yang sama kusutnya seperti Taekwoon. Wanita muda yang biasa tampak ceria itu harus melepaskan desahan lelah dan berhambur masuk ke balik konter kafe. Lalu duduk dengan malas di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku _green tea_? Aku butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan." Pinta Jaehwan dengan tangan menyisir surainya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jari.

Sebelum Hakyeon beranjak dari tempatnya, ia lebih dulu meneleng.

"Hari ini hari apa?"

" _Uh_?"

"Hari Senin?"

Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Rabu, kenapa?!" Tanyanya dengan bumbu kebingungan yang masih terdengar jelas.

"Wajah semua orang hari ini terlihat kusut." Hakyeon melangkah menuju tempat pembuat kopi. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Ya, masih sama."

Hakyeon berbalik. Manikan cantiknya menubruk pada Jaehwan yang tengah memperhatikan wajahnya pada kaca bedak. Sedikit memoles bedak yang hilang dan memainkan pewarna pada bibirnya juga.

"Apa?"

Jaehwan menurunkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya berubah malas. Ia memutar bola matanya kilat. "Apalagi kalau bukan perjodohan. Aku benar-benar bosan dengan keinginan _eomma_." Sahutnya mengeluh.

"Kau memang sudah waktunya menikah." Hakyeon mulai membuat pesanan Jaehwan. Tangannya cekatan memainkan bahan membuat _green tea_ dan juga meraciknya menjadi minuman berkelas tinggi.

"Jangan menyuruhku! Kau juga sudah saatnya menikah, _unni_!"

Hakyeon tertawa kecil. _Green tea_ racikannya sudah siap dan ia bawa ke hadapan Jaehwan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah punya kekasih. Tinggal menunggu kapan Wonshik melamarku. Sedang kau?" Ia mengulurkan _green tea_ itu pada Jaehwan. "Siapa lagi yang dikenalkan padamu?"

Jaehwan menerima uluran _green tea-_ nya dan mencicipinya kilat. "Banyak. Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang cocok denganku." Lalu ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Hakyeon. "Apa _eomma_ meminta _unni_ untuk mencarikanku jodoh?"

"Tidak. Jikyung _Eomoni_ tidak memintaku."

"Berarti belum."

"Maksudmu?"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum bangkit. Memperbaiki letak tali tasnya; ia juga menggenggam gelas _green tea_ dingin di tangan.

"Tunggu saja kalau _eomma_ memintamu mencarikanku jodoh." Hakyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jika itu terjadi, tolong tolak! Atau setujui dan carikan aku seseorang yang benar-benar aku suka."

Hakyeon ternganga dengan ucapan Jaehwan; antara ia yakin atau tidak yakin. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Jaehwan sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Hakyeon pun geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang pagi ini.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Jaehwan masih punya banyak energi setelah mengajar anak-anak kecil yang begitu semangat untuk belajar. Semula ia memang kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk mengajar saat berangkat. Namun melihat bagaimana tawa anak-anak kecil membuatnya kembali bersemangat dan tersenyum lebih lepas.

Ini salah satu alasan kenapa ia betah untuk bekerja dengan anak-anak kecil. Tawa dan senyum mereka selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Sekalipun ia tersiksa dengan keinginan sang ibu. Tetapi semuanya seakan hilang ketika melihat wajah ceria pasukan muridnya.

Ia pun meletakkan buku mengajarnya di lemari; berniat untuk pergi makan setelah ini. Saat ia menutup pintu lemari, ia melihat wajah Taeyeon yang sedikit lelah. Ada masalah kah dengan muridnya?

" _Unni_?!"

Taeyeon menoleh. Sebelah alis naik sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Jaehwan.

" _Unni_ kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanyanya seraya menarik kursi plastik di sebelah Taeyeon untuk didudukinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa heran saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu Jung Yein _kan_?" Jaehwan mengangguk. "Anak itu sedikit berubah sekarang. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat ketika di kelas. Dia juga tidak antusias seperti biasa. Saat aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala."

"Apa hari ini dia sendirian lagi?"

Taeyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Uh_? Sepertinya iya. Aku tidak melihat _halmeoni-_ nya mengantar." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin itu. Atau _unni_ bisa memanggil _appa_ Yein dan bertanya kenapa Yein jadi seperti itu."

"Bisa-bisa."

Lalu Jaehwan mengangguk singkat. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali menerawang saat ia bertemu dengan Yein kemarin siang. Gadis mungil itu sendirian, tanpa teman dan tampak kesepian. Jaehwan memang tidak dekat dengan Yein. Tapi ia tahu, biasanya akan ada neneknya yang menemani kemudian pulang dijemput Wonshik. Tapi kemarin? Gadis cilik itu sendiri.

Yang Jaehwan tahu tentang Yein adalah, ia merupakan anak orang kaya yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Jaehwan pun belum pernah melihat ayahnya; hal wajar, Yein bukan anak didiknya di kelas. Setiap hari sang nenek yang menjaga Yein sekolah. Kalau tidak, Wonshik yang bertanggung jawab tentang Yein. Kekasih Hakyeon itu yang menjemput Yein dan juga mengajaknya pulang.

Kasihan. Gadis sekecil itu harus terpisah dari ibunya. Jika nanti ia memiliki anak, ia pasti akan menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak, kenapa ia jadi kepikiran rencana sang ibu untuk menjodohkannya? _Ah_ , Jaehwan ingat.

Sang ibu kembali mengabarinya bahwa ada laki-laki lain yang siap bertemu dengannya besok.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Taekwoon pusing sekali. Pijatan berulang yang ia lakukan di keningnya tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Masih tetap ada, rasa pening yang mendera. Ia nyaris gagal fokus saat rapat tadi. Jika saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya mungkin ada banyak kekecewaan yang muncul dari rekan kerja Taekwoon.

Penyebabnya apa? Salah satu panggilan yang ia terima dari wali kelas Yein. Kabar tentang perubahan sikap Yein membuatnya kalang kabut. Kenapa? Kenapa si kecil jadi pemurung seperti itu? Apa? Apa karena tidak ada neneknya?

Taekwoon menghembuskan pelan nafasnya. Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, ia bisa gila. Ya kalau sang ibu akan pergi keluar negeri hanya sekali? Kalau berulang kali?

Lantas ia meraih cangkir _latte_ -nya yang mulai dingin. Kepulan asap yang sempat mengumpul telah hilang sepenuhnya. Menyisakan cairan cokelat pekat yang dingin; sedingin suhu udara yang tercampur hembusan ac. Selanjutnya, ia membiarkan pekat itu tergelincir dalam kerongkongan.

"Proposal dari _Daewoon Group_ , ingin kau periksa sekarang?" Wonshik datang dengan _file_ di tangan. Taekwoon melirik sekilas ketika Wonshik mulai meletakkan _file_ itu di atas meja. "Kau kenapa? Masih pusing?"

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam Wonshik.

"Apa memang aku harus mencari pengganti Yoona? Aku merasa kewalahan mengurus Yein."

Ada lipatan tipis di kening Wonshik. Ia lekas duduk di depan Taekwoon.

"Aku dan Yein tidak begiu dekat saking sibuknya pekerjaanku. Aku bingung harus menghadapi Yein bagaimana lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Yein baik-baik saja?"

Taekwoon mengenggeleng tak setuju. "Kim Taeyeon- _ssi_ , guru Yein menelpon. Dia mengatakan kalau Yein menjadi pemurung. Dia tidak semangat seperti biasanya, prestasinya menurun. Aku takut kalau terus-terusan seperti ini malah akan mengganggu mentalnya." Jelas Taekwoon dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Wonshik paham dengan maksud Taekwoon. Sangat paham. Selama ini ia cukup dekat dengan Yein. Ia tahu jika Yein adalah anak yang ceria. Kalau tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung seperti itu, wajar jika Taekwoon panik dan khawatir.

Ia pun menepuk pundak Taekwoon.

"Apa kau yakin jika Yein membutuhkan _eomma_ baru?" Tanya Wonshik yang ditanggapi bahu mengendik singkat. "Kalau kau masih ragu, lebih baik tanyakan dulu kepada Yein. Siapa tahu, Yein tidak butuh _eomma_ baru. Siapa tahu jika dia hanya butuh kau yang seharusnya bisa bersamanya. Percuma saja jika kau memberikannya _eomma_ baru tapi kau masih tidak memiliki waktu untuknya."

Taekwoon bergeming. Telinganya masih baik mendengarkan ucapan Wonshik.

"Tapi jika memang Yein membutuhkan _eomma_ baru, kau perlu memikirkannya baik-baik. Tidak usah terburu-buru, yang pasti berikan yang terbaik untuk anakmu."

Sebait kalimat yang terdengar dari bibir tipis Wonshik memang ada benarnya. Ia perlu bertanya pada Yein. _Ah_ , yang paling membuat Taekwoon tertohok dengan ucapan Wonshik adalah, ia perlu mendekatkan diri lebih dekat dengan Yein. Perhatian yang ia berikan pada Yein masih kurang. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya jadi kewalahan mengurus Yein seorang diri.

Tapi untuk ibu baru..

Apakah ia bisa memberikan seandainya Yein memang memintanya? Lalu bagaimana jika Yein bukan meminta ibu baru melainkan ibu kandungnya sendiri? Bagaimana? Apa yang harus Taekwoon lakukan jika itu terjadi?

Dan Taekwoon tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Halooooooo..._

 _Saya kembali lagi.. wkwkwkwkw,_

 _padahal saya udah bilang mau hiatus yaaaa?_

 _Udah hiatus selama sebulan, wkwkwkw_

 _Saya gatel pengen bikin FF, dan saya bikin ini deh.._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Silahkan direview, semoga kalian suka yaaa.._

 _Oh ya, kalo banyak yang review bakal saya lanjut._

 _Minimal lima review lah, nanti saya lanjut._

 _Kalo gak ada lima ya gak saya lanjut. Ha ha ha ha ha_

 _Jadi?_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih sudah bersedia baca~_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

02

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Jaehwan akan berada pada kafe yang sama sepulang mengajar. Alasannya apa ia sudah berada di kafe? Sang ibu, memberi tahu bahwa hari ini Jaehwan akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang ke lima. Setelah keempat calon yang diajukan sama sekali tidak berbekas di hati Jaehwan.

 _Yah_ , meski kali ini pun Jaehwan juga tidak yakin bahwa pilihan sang ibu akan membekas di ingatan Jaehwan.

Segera ia masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia tahu jika orang itu telah menunggunya. Jam tangan juga telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih lima belas menit. Padahal waktu janjian adalah pukul empat sore.

Tangannya mendorong pintu kaca kafe. Sesampainya di dalam kafe, kepala Jaehwan celingukan mencari sosok yang dimaksud sang ibu. Lelaki tampan dengan mata tajam bak elang, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Lelaki yang menggunakan kemeja denim dan celana putih. Lelaki dengan wajah bak dewa yunani.

 _Ah_ itu dia!

Jaehwan pun mendekat padanya. Sebentar berhenti di depan meja; menunggu sang lawan untuk mendongak.

"Kau Lee Jaehwan?" Lelaki tampan itu bertanya.

Oke, untuk kesan pertama Jaehwan suka. Lelaki ini benar-benar tampan.

Jaehwan duduk di depan lelaki itu dengan senyum tipis mengembang. "Ya, aku Lee Jaehwan. Kau?" Tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Baiklah, kali ini Jaehwan akan mengalah dan sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Kim Myungsoo." Lelaki itu menjabat uluran tangan Jaehwan. "Aku memesankanmu _moccachino_ , apa kau ingin yang lain?"

"Tidak-tidak, ini saja cukup." Jawabnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang. Jaehwan menata duduknya lebih nyaman. Lalu ia menarik cangkir _moccachino_ yang masih panas. Kepulan asapnya juga terasa mengena wajah Jaehwan yang condong saat akan menyeruputnya.

"Apa alasanmu setuju dengan kencan buta ini?"

Jaehwan yang masih sibuk dengan _moccachino_ -nya mengangkat wajah dan menggulirkan bola mata pada Myungsoo. Sedetik berlalu, Jaehwan menegakkan duduknya.

"Perintah _eomma-_ ku."

Myungsoo mengernyit tipis. "Kau setuju dengan kencan buta ini?" Sebelah alis Jaehwan memaksa Myungsoo untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. "Maksudku, apa kau sebenarnya setuju dengan keinginan _eomma-_ mu?"

Sebentar mendelik, Jaehwan mulai mentralkan dirinya. Ditatap dengan sorot mata seperti itu oleh Myungsoo membuatnya sedikit lupa. Sungguh, jika ia boleh jujur Myungsoo termasuk dalam kriterianya. _Oh_ , lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar tampan. Tapi sepertinya Myungsoo tidak begitu suka dengan kencan buta ini.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan acara seperti ini. Tapi _eomma_ selalu memaksaku."

"Kau sungguh tidak setuju?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Itu bagus sekali! Aku juga tidak setuju dengan kencan buta ini. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kita sepertinya harus mengatakan kepada _eomma_ kita masing-masing kalau kita tidak cocok. Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa dan aku juga tidak ingin dipaksa seperti ini." Baru saja Jaehwan akan menanggapi ucapannya, Myungsoo keburu berdiri lebih dulu. "Aku serahkan masalah dengan _eomma-_ mu, padamu. Aku akan mengurus _eomma_ -ku. Kita harus berpisah sekarang! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum menawan yang mampu melumpuhkan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk lalu mendesah lelah. Disaat ia berharap jika lelaki itu bisa menjadi miliknya, lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya. Selama ini ia yang tidak cocok dengan pilihan ibunya. Ah, Jaehwan meloloskan nafasnya yang sesak. Mungkin ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menikah seperti keinginannya.

 _Eomma_ a!

Jangan paksa Jaehwan lagi, tolong!

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa melihat Yein lebih suka bersama Wonshik daripada denganmu." Hakyeon berceletuk setibanya ia dengan tangan membawa nampan di tangan. Ada dua minuman di atasnya; kopi kesukaan Taekwoon dan _milkshake_ pesanan Yein.

Taekwoon melenguh pelan. Ia bisa mengerti maksud dari Hakyeon. Memang benar, sejak ia datang ke kafe Hakyeon Yein lebih memilih duduk di pangkuan Wonshik dan bercanda dengannya ketimbang bersama sang ayah. Sebenarnya itu membuat Taekwoon sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Hakyeon memperhatikan sejenak Yein yang tertawa akibat gelitikan kasar Wonshik pada pinggangnya. "Bagaimana?" Lalu menoleh pada Taekwoon yang mengambil _latte_ -nya. "Kau sudah bertanya pada Yein? Apakah dia butuh ibu baru?"

"Belum." Sahutnya sebelum meneguk cepat _latte_ -nya yang hangat. "Jangankan bertanya seperti itu, membuatnya ingin makan saja susah sekali."

Si wanita menggeleng-geleng heran. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekati Yein yang masih setia bersama Wonshik. Hakyeon penasaran dengan Yein. Kemarin Wonshik bercerita kalau Yein sedikit murung saat di sekolah, lalu susah makan saat di rumah. Tapi sekarang tampak bahagia bersama Wonshik. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan si gadis kecil itu?

"Yein?!" Hakyeon berjongkok di depan Yein dan Wonshik. Yein yang akan membalas gelitikan Wonshik menoleh pada Hakyeon. Si kecil tampak menggemaskan ketika membesarkan bola matanya yang mungil. "Sayang.. Hakyeon _immo_ ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Yein."

"Apa _immo_?" Tanyanya

Hakyeon mengusak surai Yein. "Apa Yein kesulitan saat di sekolah?"

Yein sementara merasa kebingungan. Mungkin si kecil tak begitu paham dengan tanya Hakyeon. Kemudian Yein menggeleng imut.

"Lalu? Kenapa Yein tidak bersemangat saat sekolah? Kenapa Yein tidak mau makan saat malam?"

"Yein tidak mau bersama _appa_! Yein maunya bersama _halmeoni_!" Sahut Yein dengan wajah memberengut kesal. Tangan mungilnya terlipat di depan dada; membentuk gestur kekesalan yang kentara.

Hakyeon melirik Taekwoon yang menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia sudah hapal dengan jawaban sang buah hati.

"Tapi kalau _halmeoni_ tidak di rumah, Yein juga tidak mau bersama _appa_?"

Yein menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Wajah cantik Yein tampak menggemaskan dengan kerucutan lucu di bibirnya yang tipis. Wajah cantik turunan Taekwoon dan istrinya itu mengundang keinginan Hakyeon untuk menghujaninya ciuman. Tapi tunggu! Hakyeon ingin tahu alasannya apa Yein tidak begitu suka dengan Taekwoon.

" _Appa_ jarang di rumah! _Appa_ jarang bermain bersama Yein."

Hakyeon mengangguk paham lalu mengecup pipi gembil Yein. " _Aah_ , seperti itu. Tapi Yein tidak boleh seperti itu lagi. Lain kali, Yein harus mendengar kata _appa_ , _eum_?!" Tutur Hakyeon penuh kelembutan. Tangannya mengusap pipi gembil Yein dengan sayang.

Si kecil hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Hakyeon bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Masalahnya ada di kau, Taekwoon!" Taekwoon mengangguk. "Kau harus mengurangi waktumu dan habiskan waktumu bersama Yein."

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi itu sulit. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar tidak bisa aku tinggal sepenuhnya." Balasnya dengan pijatan ringkat di kening. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing Ya Tuhan!

Hakyeon mendelik tak suka. Jawaban Taekwoon benar-benar membuatnya tersulut emosi. " _Yaa_! Yein itu anakmu! Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu _sih_?" Sungutnya kemudian.

"Aku akan mencoba!" Ia melirik Yein yang meminum _milkshake-_ nya di pangkuan Wonshik. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika Wonshik nanti akan bekerja lebih lama di kantor!"

Hakyeon merotasikan bola matanya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Terserah kau saja lah!" Lalu ia bangkit. Masih banyak di dalam kafenya yang harus ia urus. Membantah ucapan Taekwoon tak akan berakhir dengan manis. Pasti akan ada banyak alasan yang dilontarkan lelaki ini.

Dan Taekwoon hanya memperhatikan Yein yang tertawa lepas bersama Wonshik. Jujur, ia iri dengan Wonshik yang bisa mengambil hati Yein. Mau bagaimana, Wonshik lah yang sering bersama Yein saat Taekwoon sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekarang tantangan bagi Taekwoon adalah menarik Yein ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia ingin Yein benar-benar merasa nyaman bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam Jaehwan duduk bersila dengan manis di ruang tengah. Kebetulan malam ini Nyonya Lee sedang ada urusan di luar sehingga hanya ada Jaehwan dan Mijoo saja di rumah. Jika Mijoo memilih untuk mendekam di kamar, maka Jaehwan memilih menjamah remot televisi.

Satu acara musik sedang digemari Jaehwan. Ada satu _boyband_ kesukaan Jaehwan yang sedang _comeback_ dan ia tidak ingin melewatinya.

Enam laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajah rupawan. Kemampuan vokal yang mumpuni dan _dance_ yang memukau. Member VIXX selalu bisa membuat Jaehwan terpesona dan jatuh ke dalam _fantasy_ mereka.

" _Unni_!"

Tiba-tiba Mijoo duduk di sebelah Jaehwan. Tangannya menyambar makanan ringan di pangkuan Jaehwan. Menarik atensi sang kakak untuk menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" Keluh Jaehwan.

Mijoo mengunyah cepat keripik kentang Jaehwan. "Aku kesal dengan Hoseok! Dia tidak membalas pesanku." Balas Mijoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Terus kenapa?"

"Aku kesal! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa dia sibuk sekali?"

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah dengan bola mata yang berputar jengah. "Kau bukan anak kecil, Ya Tuhan! Lee Mijoo! Mungkin saja Hoseok tidak punya pulsa atau apalah itu! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" Oceh Jaehwan.

"Dasar!"

Mijoo berdecak pelan sebelum memasukkan keripik kentang dalam mulutnya. Kunyahannya selesai; Mijoo meletakkan kantong keripik itu kembali ke pangkuan Jaehwan.

" _Oh_ ya, _unni_! Bagaimana dengan calon kelima-mu? Apa dia ganteng?"

"Dia ganteng! Sayang, dia tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini."

Seketika Mijoo menoleh dengan kerutan di kening. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Baru kali ini Jaehwan tampak sedih atau sedikit kecewa dengan pejodohan yang gagal. Biasanya ia akan bersemangat jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kau?" Sedikit meneleng, Mijoo mencoba untuk menebak. "Jangan bilang _unni_ suka dengan calon itu?"

Yang lebih tua menoleh, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja dia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kalau pun jadi aku juga bersedia." Jawabnya.

Mijoo ternganga; tak menyangka dengan jawaban sang kakak.

"Terus sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu _unni_? _Eomma_ akan terus mendesakmu. Apa kau tidak punya calon sendiri? Bukankan lebih baik jika mencari sendiri daripada dicarikan?"

"Memang." Jaehwan mangut-mangut pelan. "Memang lebih enak pilih sendiri. Tapi aku masih belum ingin berkencan. Apalagi menikah."

Mijoo tak berkomentar setelahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu paham alasan apa yang mendasari Jaehwan tidak ingin berkencan. Padahal wanita muda ini tidak menyentuh yang namanya cinta sejak ia keluar dari SMA. Itu sudah lama, lama sekali. Mijoo juga tidak tahu bagaimana kisah cinta Jaehwan. Sang kakak jarang bercerita kalau Mijoo tidak bertanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang suka terbuka pada sang kakak.

Dan untuk Jaehwan, ia meresapi kata-kata Mijoo. Bagaimana kalau ia cari sendiri? Pilihan sendiri dan itu bisa meminimalisir ketidaksukaannya pada orang lain dan membuang rasa sungkan untuk menolak. Tapi siapa? Jaehwan sendiri tidak punya seseorang yang dekat dengannya, ataupun seseorang yang ia suka.

Ia masih menikmati kesendiriannya, meski itu sudah berjalan lama.

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kelas Taeyeon masih ditutup.

Sejenak Jaehwan melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan. Sudah pukul sebelas dan ini waktunya pulang. Tapi kelas itu masih tertutup rapat. Namun tak lama kemudian bibir Jaehwan tersenyum; anak-anak kecil berhamburan setelah pintu digeser lebar.

Niat awal Jaehwan ingin menunggu Taeyeon dan mengajaknya untuk ke kantor bersama. Namun gadis kecil yang berjalan menunduk itu lebih menarik minat Jaehwan. Adalah Jung Yein yang sepertinya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tampak murung dan kurang bersemangat.

Langsung saja Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangan. Apakah Wonshik sudah tiba atau belum. Apakah Yein harus menunggu lagi atau tidak. Tak mendapati siapa-siapa yang akan menjemput Yein, Jaehwan berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya saja.

"Yein- _ah_!"

Si kecil berhenti; memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak. Manikan mungil berpendar teduh itu menatap tanya pada Jaehwan yang mendekatinya.

"Pulang dengan siapa? Apa hari ini Wonshik _samcheon_ yang akan menjemputmu?"

Yein mengangguk manis.

Jaehwan berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Yein. "Tapi _samcheon_ belum datang. Mau makan siang bersama _ssaem_? Daripada sendirian, yuk ikut _ssaem_ saja ke ruang guru. Nanti kalau Wonshik _samcheon_ sudah datang, _ssaem_ antar keluar lagi." Tawar Jaehwan seraya mengusap pipi gembil si kecil.

Yein tak lekas menjawab. Dari raut wajah manisnya, ada kebimbangan yang jelas kentara. Lalu ia melongok ke belakang Jaehwan. Mata kecilnya yang terbungkus kelopak dengan lipatan tunggal tampak membesar. Ada binar kelegaan yang jelas.

" _Appa_!"

 _Appa_?

Jaehwan menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang lelaki tinggi mendekat pada mereka. _Oh_ , itu kah ayah Yein? Lantas ia berdiri dan melihat Yein yang berlari ke arah sang ayah.

"Yeinnie sudah pulang?" Taekwoon menggendong Yein dan mengecup pipi Yein. "Yein tunggu di mobil dulu ya? _Appa_ harus menemui Kim _Seonsangnim_."

Yein memberengut seketika. Kepalanya menggeleng lucu.

"Yein ikut _appa_!"

"Tapi sayang, _appa_ harus menemui Kim _Soeonsaengnim_ dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau Yein ikut _ssaem_ saja?" Taekwoon menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba menyela. Jaehwan tahu mungkin itu kurang ajar, tapi ia merasa kasihan kalau Yein harus sendirian di mobil. "Maaf! Saya hanya tidak ingin Yein kesepian di mobil."

Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana Yein? Mau ya? Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita jalan-jalan." Bujuk Taekwoon.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Yein masih memberengut marah. Namun lama kelamaan, ia mengangguk setuju, menimbulkan senyum lega di wajah Taekwoon. Jaehwan pun ikut tersenyum dan mengambil alih gendongan Yein.

"Kalau begitu saya titip Yein, _seonsangnim_."

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan senyum mengulas. Kemudian ia mengajak Yein untuk ke kantin membeli makan siang atau sekedar makanan ringan. Jaehwan yakin jika si kecil pasti lapar dan akan senang setelah ia membelikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Apa Jung Yein punya masalah di rumah? Prestasinya sedikit menurun di kelas. Dia jadi pendiam dan tidak bersemangat saat di kelas. Kenapa?"

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya pelan begitu mendengar tanya Taeyeon. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya sakit dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum mengubah posisi duduk lebih nyaman lagi.

"Dia tidak bersama _halmeoni_ -nya. _Eomma_ sedang ada di Jepang dan Yein ingin ikut kesana."

" _Halmeoni_? _Ah_ ,.." Taeyeon mengangguk paham. "Tapi ini baru pertama kali terjadi, Taekwoon- _ssi_. Bukankah Yein juga pernah ditinggal _halmeoni_ -nya sebelum ini? Saat itu Yein baik-baik saja. Apa anda sudah bertanya kenapa Yein murung?"

"Ini salahku. Yein tidak begitu dekat denganku. Jadi saat _eomma_ pergi, Yein tidak bersemangat dan tidak ingin bersamaku. Aku terlalu sibuk di kantor sehingga Yein jadi sedikit membenciku."

Dahi si wanita berlipat tipis. Manikan cantiknya tampak memicing. Dari gurat wajah tampan Taekwoon, Taeyeon memang bisa membaca ada rasa bersalah yang bercampur kekhawatiran. Mungkin memang si kecil tidak begitu akrab dengan Taekwoon karena terlalu sibuk sehingga Yein jadi sedih atau kurang bersemangat. Anak kecil terkadang seperti itu, _kan_?

"Kapan _eomma_ anda akan kembali? Saya takut Yein akan terus seperti ini. Itu bisa mempengaruhi mentalnya."

"Sepuluh hari lagi."

Dan Taeyeon mendelik kaget. Masih lama sekali. Lalu hembusan lirih lolos dari bibir tipis Taeyeon.

"Saya mengerti masalahnya disini. Saya sudah berusaha membuat Yein kembali ceria. Tapi masih nihil. Saya minta tolong anda untuk lebih memperhatikan Yein lagi. Ajaklah jalan-jalan, siapa tahu suasana hati Yein akan berubah."

Taekwoon tersentak. Ada satu kalimat yang menamparnya. _Ajaklah, jalan-jalan_. Benar! Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengajak jalan-jalan Yein. Mungkin itu juga bisa membuat Yein membencinya. _Ah_ , Taekwoon akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan setelah ini dan berharap Yein bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Anggukan dan senyuman Taeyeon menjadi pengantar Taekwoon keluar ruangan. Keluarnya dari ruangan Taeyeon, ia mencari-cari dimana Yein dan gurunya itu. Taekwoon bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama guru itu.

Beberapa detik mencari, bibir Taekwoon membentuk senyum yang manis. Disana, di salah satu taman mereka sedang bercengkrama. Segera ia mendekati mereka dan mengajak Yein jalan-jalan.

"Yein sayang.."

Yein dan Jaehwan yang asyik tertawa menoleh pada Taekwoon. Yein pun bangkit dan berhambur pada tangan Taekwoon yang merentang.

"Ayo kita pulang! Apa ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, mau?"

Mata si kecil melebar. Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum lebar. Anggukan berulang dari Yein menyebabkan senyum menggantung di wajah Taekwoon.

"Ayo!"

Saat Taekwoon berdiri dengan Yein di gendongan, ia sadar bahwa disana ada orang lain. Lekas ia memberikan hormat dengan senyum yang terulas tampan.

"Terima kasih, _seonsangnim_! Kami pamit dulu."

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan senyum ramah. Manikan cantiknya mengikuti kedua manusia itu berjalan menjauh. Ada desir aneh melihat mereka. Entah desir apa itu, Jaehwan tak tahu. Yang bisa ia tangkap adalah kebahagiaan melihat ayah dan anak dalam satu pelukan.

Apa mungkin itu sebuah panggilan?

Entahlah..

.

.

.

.

Yein meminta untuk diajak ke _joyland_. Si kecil ingin naik _merry go around_ dan Taekwoon ikut saja. Ia tidak masalah mengajak kemana saja si kecil mau. Hari ini ia sudah menghubungi Wonshik untuk menangani dulu urusan perusahaan sementara ia akan bermain bersama Yein.

Mereka saat ini berdiri di depan _merry go around_. Yein menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk segera naik ke salah satu kuda yang ada. Dengan senyum yang terulas, Taekwoon mengajak Yein naik setelah ia menunjukkan gelang ke staf. Yein begitu antusias berlari ke atas _merry go around_ dan memilih satu kuda berwarna putih.

Taekwoon senang, Taekwoon bahagia, Taekwoon merasa tersentuh melihat tawa puas dari si kecil. Ini kali pertama ia bisa melihat Yein tertawa selepas itu saat bersamanya. Hanya dengan naik _merry go around_ Yein bisa sebahagia itu. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak lama. Supaya hubungan mereka bisa lebih baik dari ini.

Selesai dengan _merry go around_ , Yein meminta untuk naik _roller coaster_. Namun Taekwoon menggeleng tidak setuju. Itu terlalu bahaya untuk Yein. Apalagi memang ada peraturan yang tidak membolehkan anak dibawah lima belas tahun.

"Tapi Yein ingin naik itu!" Rengek Yein dengan menarik kemeja Taekwoon. "Yein ingin naik itu!"

Taekwoon berjongkok dan mengecup pipi Yein. Tangannya mengusapnya kemudian.

"Tidak boleh sayang! Jangan naik itu!"

"Tapi _appa_ a!"

Taekwoon menoleh ke segala arah. Ini kali pertama ia masuk kemari. Taekwoon mencari wisata lain yang lebih pantas untuk Yein. _Ah_ , disana ada. Lantas ia menggendong Yein dan dibawa ke salah satu wahana yang sesuai.

 _Roller coaster_ mini, khusus untuk anak-anak.

"Yein naik ini yaa?" Tawar Taekwoon seraya menurunkan Yein. "Bagaimana? _Appa_ akan menunggumu disini?"

Si kecil tampak menimang. Manikannya yang cantik mengikuti wahana itu dengan seksama. Bahkan kepalanya mengikuti laju _roller coaster_ yang sedang berjalan.

"Bagaimana?"

Yein pun mengangguk dan Taekwoon tersenyum. Selanjutnya Taekwoon mulai berbicara kepada petugas dan membiarkan Yein naik ke sana. Kegirangan tampak jelas di wajah si kecil.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan dua jam dengan bermain-main. Saat ini pukul tiga sore, Taekwoon akan mengajak Yein makan lebih dulu sebelum pulang. Toh si kecil juga sudah merasa lapar.

"Yein ingin makan apa sayang?"

Taekwoon mengajak Yein ke kedai makanan yang ada di sana. Ada banyak pilihan makanan dan minuman. Yein tampak mengamati gambar-gambar makanan yang ada. Beberapa detik memilih, si kecil menunjuk satu menu. Burger dan kentang goreng.

"Yein mau itu?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Dan Yein mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya, _appa_ akan belikan untuk Yein dulu."

Lalu Taekwoon mendudukkan Yein di salah satu meja yang ada. Ia pun pergi ke bagian kasir untuk memesan makanan dan membayarnya juga. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Taekwoon datang dengan nampan makanan. Ada dua burger besar dan dua kentang goreng juga dua minuman teh botol.

"Ayo sekarang Yein makan."

Yein mengambil burgernya dan membuka bungkusnya. Dengan wajah menggemaskan, Yein mulai menikmati burger itu. Taekwoon memperhatikan bagaimana Yein makan. Lucu sekali. Lagi-lagi Taekwoon merasa sesak saat harus menyesali bagaimana ia selama ini. Seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Yein.

 _Oh_ , mulai sekarang ia akan terus memperhatikan Yein lebih dan lebih. Ia tidak ingin menyesal seperti ini. Mulai sekarang ia akan memangkas jam kerja yang ia lakukan setiap hari.

Ini semua demi Yein. Ya, putri semata wayangnya, Jung Yein.

.

.

.

.

Yein sudah terlelap dan saat ini ada di pangkuan Hakyeon. Sengaja memang Taekwoon membawa Yein ke kafe Hakyeon. Ia ingin meneguk segelas kopi buatan Hakyeon. Kopi yang dibuat Hakyeon bisa membuatnya lebih semangat.

Juga, Hakyeon mengirim pesan kepadanya jika ia ingin melihat Yein.

"Kalian sudah akrab sekarang?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia menyesap pelan kopinya sebelum menjawab tanya Hakyeon. "Hanya dengan bermain di _Joyland_ , aku bisa melihat tawa girangnya. Aku bisa merasa bahagia dan lega. Sepertinya memang Yein butuh waktu yang banyak bersamaku." Lalu ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Berarti banyak-banyak bermain bersama Yein. Dia terlalu sering bersama Jung _eomoni_ sehingga kau tidak dekat dengannya." Wonshik menyela. "Itu yang selalu aku katakan, bukan?"

"Ya, memang yang kau katakan benar."

"Aku bersedia untuk bekerja ekstra asal hubungan kau dan Yein bisa lebih baik lagi."

"Segitunya?"

"Aku peduli padamu, _hyung_!"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan tawa yang masih tersisa. "Terima kasih, Wonshik. Kau baik sekali."

Kediaman mulai menyergap. Hanya sayup-sayup musik yang terdengar pelan dari _speaker_. Salah satu penyanyi terkenal Korea bernyanyi dengan mendayu-dayu. Taekwoon dan Wonshik menikmati minumannya sementara Hakyeon mengusap sayang wajah Yein yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Dari sana, Taekwoon bisa melihat kalau Hakyeon seolah juga menginginkan anak. Hal lumrah mungkin, mengingat usia Hakyeon sama sepertinya namun sampai sekarang Wonshik belum melamarnya.

Selesai dengan cangkir kopinya, Taekwoon melemaskan pandangannya dengan memperhatikan sekitar. Ada banyak pelanggan yang datang ke kafe Hakyeon. Pandangannya jatuh pada satu meja dimana disana ada keluarga kecil. Ayah, ibu dan satu anak yang masih bayi. Pasangan itu menikmati teh sementara si kecil mengecap-ngecap memakan kue andalan kafe Hakyeon. Tiba-tiba Taekwoon tersenyum melihat ke arah mereka. Sebuah cerminan keluarga yang bahagia.

Taekwoon juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Taekwoon teringat sesuatu. Dengan sangat jelas Taekwoon tahu apa yang ada diingatnnya.

Sosok cantik itu, sosok cantik yang tampak menawan saat bersama Yein.

"Wonshik!"

Wonshik yang tengah memperhatikan Hakyeon dan Yein menoleh. Sebelah alisnya naik; tatapannya menyiratkan tanya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa saja guru Yein?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Wonshik meneleng kecil. "Guru Yein?" Ulangnya. "Aku tidak tahu banyak, hanya ada tiga yang aku kenal. Kim Taeyeon, Ahn Hani dan Lee Jaehwan."

"Ahn Hani? Lee Jaehwan?"

Wonshik mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak." Lalu Taekwoon terdiam sejenak. Ia mengulang-ngulang nama itu di otaknya; menebak siapa nama sosok itu. _Oh_ , sepertinya lebih baik ia bertanya saja. "Aku bertemu dengan salah satu guru yang sedang menemani Yein. Kira-kira siapa? Apa kau tahu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Wonshik tampak berpikir. Mengira-ngira siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taekwoon. "Dekat dengan Yein? Kalau kau maksud dekat dengan Yein, mungkin dia adalah Lee Jaehwan. Karena terakhir kali aku menjemput Yein aku melihat Jaehwan _noona_ bersamanya." Tukas Wonshik.

"Jaehwan _noona_?"

"Dia temanku," sela Hakyeon.

" _Ah_.."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya suka saja saat melihat dia bersama Yein." Lalu Taekwoon menerawang. Tatapannya mengalih pada langit-langit kafe. "Dia tampak mempesona."

"Kau suka dengannya?" Tebak Wonshik asal-asalan.

Taekwoon mendelik seketika. "Tidak." Sanggahnya. "Aku hanya terpesona saja."

Baik Wonshik dan Hakyeon saling mengangguk. Ya, Taekwoon memang terpesona dengan sosok cantik itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia suka yang lebih dari terpesona _kan_? Entahlah, memang Taekwoon merasa senang saat melihat mereka.

Yein dan sang guru tampak serasi bersama.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup tenang bagi Jaehwan; jika saja sang ibu sudah berangkat bekerja dan tidak berkeliaran di dapur. Jaehwan sedikit menggerutu ketika sang ibu kembali mengungkit masalah perjodohan yang entah mengapa jadi sebuah agenda penting dan harus segera dilaksanakan.

Sarapan paginya tak tenang. Masih ada setangkup roti yang gagal masuk ke dalam mulut gara-gara lebih dulu badmood dengan Nyonya Lee. Si Mijoo juga sudah menghilang. Beralasan ada kuliah pagi padahal Jaehwan tahu kalau Mijoo hanya menghindar dari omelan rutin Nyonya Lee setiap pagi.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar bersekongkol?"

Jaehwan mendesah pasrah. Kalimat tanggapan setelah Jaehwan dipaksa bercerita bagaimana bisa Nyonya Kim –ibu Myungsoo- mengatakan kalau Myungsoo tidak suka dengan Jaehwan.

"Ya." Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari es; mencari sebotol air dingin guna mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. "Dia juga tidak suka dijodohkan, lalu kenapa harus dilanjut?"

Nyonya Lee mendengus marah. "Tidak seharusnya seperti itu! Kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih dulu!" Sahutnya dengan emosi yang kentara.

" _Eomma_! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bersama kalau masing-masing dari kami saja tidak saling suka!" Tangan Jaehwan menutup pintu lemari es dan membawa botol berisi air dingin ke hadapan sang _eomma_ yang duduk di belakang meja makan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah lagi menjodohkan Jaehwan. Tuhan saja tahu kalau Jaehwan masih ingin sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus tetap menikah. Kalau perlu dalam waktu dekat, kau harus menikah!"

Jaehwan mendesah lelah. Mau membantah seperti apapun akan tetap kalah, _kan_? Ya sudah, kali ini apa _sih_ inginnya Nyonya Lee? Jaehwan akan mengikutinya dan berharap akan berakhir sama. Biar saja seperti itu terus menerus.

Nyonya Lee bangkit dan membawa cangkir bekas teh melatinya ke wastafel. Kemudian menyalakan kran dan mencuci cangkir itu. " _Eomma_ akan meminta bantuan Hakyeon. Karena jujur, teman _eomma_ masih belum mendapatkan calon untukmu." Ucapnya tenang.

" _Eomma_!"

" _Eomma_ akan meminta Hakyeon untuk cepat!"

" _Eomma_!"

" _Eomma_ yakin lelaki usulan Hakyeon pasti juga baik-baik. Tidak mungkin Hakyeon akan mengenalkan lelaki bejat padamu."

" _Eomma_!"

"Kau hanya perlu menurut."

Dan Jaehwan tak menjawab, bibirnya ia tutup rapat seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang tengah menata cangkir di lemari atas konter dapur. Jaehwan tak peduli jika Nyonya Lee akan mengamuk saat ia pulang nanti. Yang jelas, ia ingin lepas barang sejenak saja dari semua tuntutan Nyonya Lee.

Ia lelah, sungguh! Ia tidak ingin dipaksa seperti itu.

Ia ingin merasakan cinta dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Haloooooo..._

 _Waaaahhh, kita bertemu lagi setelah seminggu lebih.._

 _Bagaimana? Tolong direview ceritanya tolong!_

 _._

 _Oh ya, karena udah lima jadi saya lanjut wkwkwkw.._

 _Dan saya kemungkinan update sekitar seminggu sekali jadi.. sampai jumpa minggu depan._

 _._

 _Tolong! Review tolong!_

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

03

.

.

" _Appa_ , Yein punya teman baru.."

Si kecil berucap; menarik minat sang ayah yang tengah memisahkan makanan untuk Yein. Yein tidak suka wortel, jadi Taekwoon harus memisahkan wortel yang ada di sup yang tengah mereka makan. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah makan siang setelah Taekwoon menjemput Yein dari sekolahnya.

Lalu Taekwoon tersenyum, manikan layaknya mata musang itu berbinar cerah; senang sekali si kecil mulai terbuka tentang hari-harinya.

"Siapa teman barumu, sayang?"

"Namanya Chen Xiao!" Yein berseru dengan wajah cantik yang tampak menggemaskan. "Dia dari Tiongkok. Dia bukan orang Korea."

" _Waaahh_! Yein punya teman dari luar negeri yaa?"

Yein mengangguk lucu.

Taekwoon menyodorkan piring makanan Yein yang telah terisi sup tanpa wortel itu. "Lalu bagaimana dia, sayang? Apa dia baik? Cantik?" Tanyanya antusias. Suasana menyenangkan yang sepertinya tak ingin Taekwoon hentikan dengan segera.

Sebelum menjawab tanya Taekwoon, Yein lebih dulu menjamah sendok makannya. "Dia cantik _appa_! Dia pintar menari!" Sahutnya. " _Appa_! Yein juga ingin bisa menari seperti dia.."

Yang lebih tua mengulas senyum tipisnya. Menggemaskan sekali ketika Yein merengek seperti itu. Lantas ia mengusap pipi gembil Yein. "Yein mau belajar menari? Ya, nanti _appa_ akan minta tolong Seulgi _immo_ menolongmu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tawarnya.

Seketika mata cantik Yein melebar. Taekwoon tahu jika si kecil Yein ini sering terpesona dengan penampilan Seulgi. Kang Seulgi, adalah sepupu ipar Taekwoon. Wanita muda yang menikah dengan sepupu Taekwoon, Jung Daehyun. Ia adalah seorang ballerina, _dancer_ juga sekaligus pelatih _dance_. Pernah dua kali Taekwoon mengajak Yein melihat penampilan Seulgi dan ia tahu, Yein pasti akan bertepuk tangan paling keras.

"Mau _appa_! Mau! Yein mau bersama Seulgi _immo_."

Dan senyum manis masih menggantung di wajah Taekwoon.

Keduanya pun fokus makan. Yein mulai mengunyah makanannya dan nyaris tandas. SementaraTaekwoon, selain memakan makananya ia juga memperhatikan tingkah lucu Yein saat makan. Menggemaskan.

Dalam hitungan menit, makanan di atas meja sudah tandas. Taekwoon puas melihat Yein yang memiliki nafsu makan tinggi meski tanpa neneknya. Ya, sudah seminggu tanpa sang nenek, Yein bisa kembali seperti semula. Tak lagi rewel dan tak lagi murung.

" _Appa_!"

"Ya sayang?"

Yein terdiam beberapa saat. "Yein ingat sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Iya, apa sayang?"

"Cheng Xiao punya _mama_. Cheng Xiao bercerita kalau _mama_ -nya suka membuat kue untuk Cheng Xiao, suka menceritakan dongeng saat tidur, suka bermain bersama Cheng Xiao. Kenapa Yein tidak punya _mama_? Kenapa Yein tidak pernah dibuatkan kue oleh _mama_? Kenapa Yein tidak pernah bersama _mama_? Cheng Xiao juga punya _baba_. Kenapa Yein cuma punya _appa_? Kenapa Yein tidak punya _eomma_? Kemana _eomma_ Yein?" Tanyanya polos.

Taekwoon tersentak dengan pertanyaan Yein. Nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga. Rahangnya mengeras, dadanya bergemuruh dan genggaman sumpitnya menguat. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlontar dari bibir tipis Yein dan tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Satu pertanyaan yang semestinya sudah ia antisipasi dan ia siapkan jawaban jika sewaktu-waktu Yein bertanya.

Lalu ia harus menjawab apa? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan si kecil tapi ia juga tidak ingin si kecil tahu siapa ibunya untuk sekarang.

Tenggorokannya tercekik. Susunan kata yang sudah ia olah di otak seakan menolak untuk dikeluarkan.

"Dimana _eomma_ Yein, _appa_?"

Taekwoon berdehem sejenak. "Yein.." Kemudian mengambil tangan si kecil dan mengusap punggung tangannya. "Yein tidak punya _eomma_. Sejak kecil, Yein hanya bersama _appa_ dan _halmeoni_." Jawab Taekwoon dengan sejuta do'a di hati agar si kecil tak kecewa.

Yein hanya menatap bingung Taekwoon. Ada raut yang tak bisa Taekwoon jelaskan dari wajah sang anak.

" _Appa_.."

"Ya?"

"Yein ingin punya _eomma_. Yein ingin punya _eomma_ seperti Cheng Xiao."

Satu hantaman kuat memukul dada Taekwoon. Permintaan sang anak yang kemungkinan sulit ia tolak. Tak mungkin Taekwoon akan mengelak dari keinginan sang anak. _Ah_ , tunggu! Bisa saja ini keinginan sementara. Tapi bagaimana jika Yein terus meminta ibu darinya? Ia harus bagaimana?

"Ya, Yein juga akan punya _eomma_."

Dan Yein tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang selalu bisa membuat Taekwoon bahagia meski taekwoon harus pusing berpikir setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan benar-benar pusing dengan hidupnya sekarang. Keinginan ibunya sepenuhnya membuat Jaehwan tak tenang. Benturan sana-sini, memaksa Jaehwan terjaga dan menata setiap kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Takut-takut jika umpatan yang akan keluar.

Demi menghilangkan itu semua Jaehwan ingin mencurahkannya dengan sepupunya, Lee Hongbin. Wanita muda yang juga korban perjodohan oleh orangtuanya.

Ia ada disini, dikafe Hakyeon. Hembusan nafas lelah dan pandangan malas tertuju pada jalanan yang meramai menunjukkan bahwa Jaehwan tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja tidak baik.

"Jikyung _eomoni_ sudah menelponku." Jaehwan mendongak; ada Hakyeon dengan nampan di tangan hendak meletakkan secangkir _greentea latte_ pesanannya. "Beliau memintaku untuk mencarikanmu jodoh. Dan beliau memintaku untuk tidak lebih dari seminggu."

Jaehwan melepaskan topangan tangan dari dagunya. Menghembuskan nafas putus asa sebelum menanggapi kalimat informasi dari Hakyeon. Ia menarik cangkirnya pelan.

"Ya, _eomma_ juga bilang seperti itu."

"Lalu? Aku harus mencarikanmu yang seperti apa?"

Dengan pandangan malas Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon. "Terserah! Aku sudah lelah." Tanggapnya pasrah.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan seperti itu! Kau harus mengerti permintaan Jikyung _eomoni_. Beliau hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan suamimu, dengan anakmu dan keluargamu."

"Yang ingin bukan aku, tapi _eomma_."

"Baiklah, mungkin beliau yang ingin punya cucu. Tapi apa kau tidak bahagia jika mempunyai anak?"

"Aku masih ingin sendiri, _unni_! Lalu kau? Kenapa kau tidak segera menikah? Padahal kau juga sudah waktunya menikah."

"Tahun ini aku akan menikah."

"Sungguh?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Ya, sungguh." Sahutnya seraya menoleh ke arah pintu kafe. "Hongbin sudah datang. Aku akan buatkan pesanannya." Lalu Hakyeon bangkit dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jaehwan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hakyeon, Hongbin datang dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu sudah duduk di depan Jaehwan. Meletakkan tas di atas meja sebelum menatap Jaehwan yang tampak menyedihkan.

Hongbin tahu jika sang sepupu sedang berada dalam kegundahan tingkat tinggi.

Wanita yang lebih muda melipat tangan di atas meja. "Kenapa _unni_? Kau ingin berkonsultasi apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa menerima baik calon suamimu padahal kau sama sekali tidak suka dengannya?"

Seketika tawa Hongbin meledak. Rasanya lucu sekali pertanyaan Jaehwan untuk didengar. Hal wajar sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa Hongbin meledakkan tawanya. Ini kali pertama Jaehwan bertanya seperti ini. Ya, Hongbin tahu. Pasti efek terlalu sering dituntut untuk menikah oleh _ajumma_ -nya, Lee _ajumma_. Sebentar mengusap sudut mata sebelum menghentikan tawanya yang renyah.

"Kau hanya tinggal terima dengan ikhlas, jangan menggerutu! Layani dengan baik calon suamimu dan perlakukan dia dengan baik. Sudah, lama-lama kau juga akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, apa lagi?" Hongbin menyeret cangkir _greentea latte_ milik Jaehwan ke hadapannya lalu mengangkat cangkir itu untuk diseruputnya. "Hanya saja, kau tidak boleh mengeluh kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai."

Jaehwan diam; meresapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hongbin. Sekilas ia melirik Hongbin yang sedang menikmati _latte_ -nya. Ia cukup kagum dengan wanita di depannya ini. Hongbin lebih muda darinya. Tapi Hongbin yang lebih dulu menikah dibandingkan dirinya. Apalagi suami Hongbin lebih muda dari Hongbin dua tahun. Bayangkan. Jadi suaminya lebih muda darinya tiga tahun. Ya, Jaehwan tahu kenapa orang tua Hongbin ingin menikahkan Hongbin dengan lelaki itu. Alasannya adalah lelaki itu anak teman orang tua Hongbin dan kebetulan ia pewaris tunggal dari kekayaan sang ayah.

Apa yang perlu dipertimbangakan lagi?

Awalnya Jaehwan pikir Hongbin akan berontak. Ternyata tidak. Hongbin terlalu pasrah menerima itu semua hingga sekarang wanita di depan Jaehwan ini tengah mengandung janin berusia lima bulan.

"Apa yang membuatmu susah menghadapi Sanghyuk?"

Hongbin mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Lalu ia menggeleng ringkas. "Tidak ada. Sanghyuk bukan tipikal lelaki yang cerewet dan ribet. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu suka jika di perlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia kalau ada maunya akan bilang. Mungkin aku hanya menyiapkan hal-hal yang biasa setiap harinya." Jelas Hongbin.

Jaehwan mangut-mangut paham.

Setelahnya mereka berdua mulai membahas hal-hal lain. Jaehwan terus menggali bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Mumpung mereka bertemu. Karena mereka jarang bisa bertemu. Hongbin sibuk dengan bisnis _fashion_ -nya. Sementara Jaehwan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam Yein ingin minum _milkshake_ kafe Hakyeon. Taekwoon pun membawa si kecil ke kafe Hakyeon untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Tak masalah bagi Taekwoon membawa Yein keluar malam-malam. _Toh_ besok juga libur.

Kebetulan juga Wonshik ada di kafe Hakyeon. Mereka bisa berbincang-bincang sebentar untuk mengisi kekosongan malam Minggu. Setibanya di kafe, Yein langsung bercanda dengan Wonshik yang sudah menunggunya. Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya memperhatikan mereka saja.

"Silahkan cantik!" Hakyeon meletakkan satu _milkshake_ stoberi kesukaan Yein. "Ini untuk Yein."

"Terima kasih _immo_!" Seru Yein dengan tangan segera mengambil _milkshake_ -nya. Lalu menyeruput cepat sebelum tersenyum lebar penuh kepuasan.

Taekwoon, Hakyeon dan Wonshik tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana tingkah menggemaskan Yein. Lucu sekali si kecil.

Hakyeon ikut duduk bersama mereka. Memperhatikan Yein yang kembali bermain bersama Wonshik setelah selesai menyeruput nyaris separuh milkshakenya.

"Yein ingin punya _eomma_." Celetuk Taekwoon tiba-tiba.

Hakyeon yang semula fokus pada Yein menoleh seketika. Alisnya naik; wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut dan bingung dalam satu waktu.

Yang ditoleh membiarkan nafasnya lolos.

"Kemarin dia bercerita, kalau dia punya teman baru dari Tiongkok dan teman barunya itu memiliki mama. Yein iri dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak punya ibu."

"Lalu kau menjawab?"

Taekwoon mengangkat pandangannya. Mata musang itu mengarah pada Hakyeon yang penasaran. "Aku menjawab, Yein tidak punya _eomma_ karena sejak kecil hanya diasuh _appa_ dan _halmeoni_." Jawabnya.

"Dan Yein tidak sedih?"

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja dia ingin punya _eomma_." Lalu nafasnya dihembuskan panjang. "Dia meminta itu tidak hanya sekali. Bahkan tiga kali, kemarin siang, malam dan pagi ini."

Hakyeon terhenyak dengan penuturan panjang Taekwoon. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yein akan meminta ibu dari Taekwoon. Si kecil memang bertanya tentang ibunya. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan siapa ibunya. Mungkin karena Yein masih tidak paham dengan itu semua. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taekwoon? Apa ia akan menuruti keinginan Yein?

"Terus? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah aku juga sudah menyarankan kau untuk mencari _eomma_ baru?"

Taekwoon mengendikkan bahunya kilat. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin aku akan mencarikannya. Ya, aku akan mencarikan ibu baru untuknya." Ia membuang pandangan pada lantai. "Karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Yoona tentang keinginan Yein."

"Kau serius dengan itu?" Timpal Hakyeon sedikit terkejut. Oke, Hakyeon memang setuju tentang rencana Taekwoon mencari ibu baru untuk Yein. Tapi pernyataan terakhir Taekwoon membuatnya sedikit aneh. "Kau tidak akan mempertemukan Yein dengan _eomma_ -nya?"

Taekwoon mengangguk pasti.

Dan Hakyeon hanya mendesah pelan. Ia memang paham bagaimana kisah Taekwoon dan Yoona. Tapi memisahkan Yein dan Yoona itu...

 _Ah_ , entahlah.

Lalu mereka tak lagi berbincang. Hakyeon mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yein yang tampak tertawa senang di pangkuan Wonshik. Kekasih Hakyeon memang pandai membuat Yein tertawa dan Hakyeon senang melihatnya. Jika nanti mereka punya anak, pasti Wonshik akan sangat menyayanginya.

Sementara Taekwoon mengedarkan pandangan. Dalam hitungan detik pandangannya jatuh pada satu titik yang membuat Taekwoon tertegun sejenak. Titik itu sangat tidak asing di mata Taekwoon. Sebentar memperhatikan, kemudian bibirnya melengkung secara tak sengaja. Titik itu adalah seorang wanita yang pernah ia lihat asyik bercengkrama dengan anak tercintanya, Lee Jaehwan.

"Wonshik!"

Ia pun memanggil Wonshik. Ini kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Wonshik. Yang dipanggil menoleh seketika dengan tatapan bermandikan tanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah mengarahkan dagunya pada titik yang dimaksud. Tanpa bertanya Wonshik mengerti. Ia pun mengikuti arah dagu Taekwoon.

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kau tahu siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang memakai baju berwarna biru muda itu?"

" _Ah_ itu! Itu Jaehwan _noona_. Guru Yein. Kenapa?"

Taekwoon melebarkan manikannya. _Oh_ , ternyata benar namanya Lee Jaehwan. Reflek bibirnya tersenyum melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Memakai _blouse_ biru muda, surai cokelat yang digerai, lalu kaki panjang yang dibalut jeans warna putih. Wanita itu mungkin tidak bisa melihat Taekwoon; Taekwoon ada di samping Jaehwan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, tapi Taekwoon bisa dengan jelas melihatnya dari sini.

"Tidak."

"Kau suka?" Hakyeon bertanya. " _Ah_ , kau bilang kau terpesona dengannya kan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Mau aku kenalkan dengannya? Kebetulan, dia sedang butuh calon suami. Siapa tahu, kalian akan berjodoh."

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan damai. Kediaman Jung masih sepi, belum ada kehadiran Nyonya Jung, ibunda Taekwoon. Hanya ada Taekwoon, Yein dan Bibi Hwang yang kebetulan bertugas membersihkan rumah Taekwoon.

Bukan rumah besar, hanya rumah yang mampu menampung beberapa orang saja namun memiliki fasilitas yang tak kalah mewah dan nyaman.

Dan pagi ini Taekwoon yang memasak untuk si kecil. Hanya makanan sederhana. _Pancake kimchi_ dan _sandwich_. Sementara Yein bermain boneka setelah mandi, Taekwoon sibuk dengan teflon di tangan. Saat ini ia tengah membuat _pancake_. Sebentar lagi juga sudah jadi.

Selesai dengan semuanya Taekwoon segera memanggil si kecil. Yein datang dengan boneka _gorani_ di tangan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Mata kecilnya yang cantik berpendar cerah. Ada _pancake kimchi_ kesukaan dan segelas susu cokelat.

"Ayo kita sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Yein mengangguk. Si kecil menyeret satu piring yang telah terisi _pancake_ juga garpu di depannya. Tanpa menunggu diperintah Taekwoon, Yein lebih dulu memakan makanannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Taekwoon setelah Yein menelan satu kunyahan.

Yein mengangguk antusias. "Enak _appa_!" Serunya senang.

Dan Taekwoon tersenyum.

Keduanya pun larut dalam sarapan pagi masing-masing. Yein tampak menikmati dengan nikmat _pancake_ buatan Taekwoon. Si kecil tak rewel dan melahap habis sarapannya. Sedangkan Taekwoon menikmati sarapannya dengan sesekali memperhatikan Yein yang terlihat lebih baik ketimbang saat-saat awal Nyonya Jung pergi ke Jepang.

" _Appa_!" Si kecil selesai dengan segelas susu cokelatnya lantas memanggil Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mendongak. "Ya, sayang?"

" _Appa_! Kapan Yein punya _eomma_? Yein ingin cepat punya _eomma_! Yein ingin seperti Cheng Xiao yang diantar _mama_ -nya setiap hari. Kapan _appa_?"

Taekwoon membeku dalam sekejap. Wajah bertanya dari Yein benar-benar membuat dada Taekwoon sesak. Wajah itu dibalut raut memohon yang kentara. Tatapan mata memelas dengan asa yang ingin sekali diraih. Taekwoon harus menjawab bagaimana? Ia tidak ingin membuat si kecil kecewa tapi juga tidak bisa bertindak gegabah.

Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Yein. "Yein _kan_ ada _halmeoni_ yang mengantar saat sekolah? Nanti ya, nanti pasti Yein punya _eomma_." Jawabnya.

"Tapi _halmeoni_ sering meninggalkan Yein! Yein tidak mau sekolah sendirian. Teman-teman Yein selalu bersama _eomma_ atau pengasuhnya." Timpal Yein cemberut. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah sedih. Melihat Yein yang seperti ini menyakiti Taekwoon. Ia tidak ingin anak semata wayangnya terluka.

Tapi ia harus apa?

 _Ah_ , apakah ia harus mengiyakan saran Hakyeon?

Saran yang mana ia akan dikenalkan dengan Lee Jaehwan sebagai calon partner kencan buta. Taekwoon telah mendengar cerita tentang Jaehwan dari Hakyeon. Ia tahu jika Jaehwan saat ini tengah mencari suami untuk memenuhi keinginan sang ibu.

Itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Toh ia sendiri juga sempat terpesona dengan Jaehwan dan Jaehwan juga cukup dekat dengan Yein.

Ya, ini kesempatan yang baik. Ia akan membicarakannya dengan Hakyeon dan berdo'a semoga ini bukan pilihan yang salah.

.

.

.

.

"Ada saran calon dari Cha Hakyeon."

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya ketika sang ibu kembali lagi mengungkit masalah perjodohan. Ya Tuhan! Sehari saja, apakah sang ibu tidak lelah terus menerus membicarakan masalah pernikahan? Keinginannya untuk Jaehwan menikah?

Padalah Jaehwan sudah menghindari itu dengan pergi dari meja makan lebih dulu.

"Ada tiga dan kau bebas memilih." Lanjut Nyona Lee.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia yang tengah menata keperluannya untuk bekerja menghela nafas panjang; sebuah bentuk putus asa yang bercampur dengan kekesalan. "Terserah mau yang mana, Jaehwan tidak peduli." Sahutnya ketus. Tolong, jangan salahkan Jaehwan jika saat ini ia bersikap sedikit kasar kepada sang ibu.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu." Jaehwan menoleh. Kali ini Nyonya Lee tidak mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang biasa ia dengar. Terkesan lebih kalem dan lembut dari biasanya. Ada apa?

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya kemudian. Tangannya masih sibuk menata keperluan sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, salah satu diantaranya sudah pernah menikah dan punya satu anak." Ucap Nyonya Lee seraya bangkit dari duduk. Ia akan bergegas ke dapur untuk membereskan sarapan mereka yang sempat terbengkalai karena Jaehwan memilih meninggalkan tempat makan.

Jaehwan menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup resleting tasnya. Kepalanya seketika menengok ke arah Nyonya Lee yang berdiri di dekat bufet. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan yang entah bagaimana Jaehwan menyebutnya.

"Sudah menikah?" Ulang Jaehwan. "Sudah punya anak?"

Nyonya Lee mengangguk.

"Kenapa Hakyeon _unni_ menyarankan lelaki yang seperti itu?"

Nyonya Lee menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. _Eomma_ hanya meminta tolong untuk mencarikan saja. Ternyata ada tiga calon. Makanya, kau harus memilih dengan baik." Lalu Nyonya Lee mendekat ke arah Jaehwan. "Usahakan untuk memilih yang terbaik. Kau sudah menolak semua yang _eomma_ sarankan untukmu."

"Semua calon dari _eomma_ tidak ada yang baik."

"Makanya."

Jaehwan menghela nafas pasrah. Manikan cantiknya memperhatikan Nyonya Lee yang menjauh dari jangkauannya pergi ke dapur. Tubuh wanita itu sudah mulai menua. Apa ia memang harus segera menuruti keinginannya?

Sekali lagi hembusan nafas pasrah menguar percuma dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Ia kembali mengarungi pernyataan Nyonya Lee. Informasi mengenai calon yang akan dikenalkan Hakyeon padanya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah pernah menikah dan punya anak? Jaehwan sedikit merinding. Ia akan memilih yang belum menikah saja.

Kenapa ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak? _Ah_ , lebih baik ia segera berangkat bekerja saja.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba.

Jaehwan segera menutup kelas yang diajarnya dan kembali ke ruang guru. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Saat mengajar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa kosentrasi. Malah pikiran tentang perjodohan itu melayang-layang mengganggunya.

Ketika ia akan kembali ke ruang guru, lebih dulu Jaehwan mengintip kelas Taeyeon. Tak tahu mengapa, Jaehwan ingin sekali melihat si kecil Yein. Sudah tiga hari ini Taeyeon tidak lagi mengeluh tentang anak asuhnya itu.

Lalu bibirnya menggantung sebuah senyum yang manis sekali. Lensa kelamnya menampilkan refleksi sosok Yein yang tertawa dengan teman barunya; Chen Xiao. Jaehwan tahu jika gadis cilik keturuan Tiongkok itu memang anak yang manis dan pandai membuat teman lainnya tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat mereka.

 _Ah_ , lagi-lagi Jaehwan jadi ingin memiliki anak kecil seperti mereka.

"Jae?"Seseorang memanggil Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menoleh. " _Oh_ , Hani- _ya_!? _Wae_?"

"Seseorang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

Wanita muda dengan surai pendek hitam itu mengangkat kecil pundaknya. "Lelaki tinggi, ganteng banget! Sudah, sana! Dia menunggumu sejak tadi." Jawabnya dengan senyum menggoda. Sepertinya Hani sedang menyindir Jaehwan.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Jaehwan pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru. Ia cukup penasaran dengan siapa yang mencarinya. Apa mungkin itu calon yang dipilihkan oleh Hakyeon? Tapi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang. Pasti Hakyeon akan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Lalu siapa?

" _Oh_ , Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

.

Jaehwan tak tahu jika yang datang menemuinya adalah Park Chanyeol. Salah satu calon yang diatur oleh ibunya. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang kemari? Ada hal penting atau?

"Jadi ada apa kau mencariku, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Tanya Jaehwan setelah ia meletakkan satu cangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lelaki itu langsung menarik kopi yang disediakan untuknya.

"Kau tidak pernah membalas pesan yang aku kirim dan juga tidak mengangkat telepon yang aku berikan. Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Ya Tuhan!

Jaehwan terkesiap dalam sejekap. Itu memang benar! Selama ini Jaehwan tidak pernah memperdulikan setiap pesan dan panggilan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Alasannya apa? Apalagi kalau bukan Jaehwan ingin menghindar dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu.." Jaehwan harus menjawab apa? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. " _Ahh_.. itu karena aku sibuk. Ya, aku sibuk."

Alis tebal Chanyeol menaut. Mata lebarnya memicing kecil. "Sibuk? Yakin? Kau tidak sedang menghindariku _kan_?" Sanggahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Jaehwan mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya cepat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membasahi berulang kali tenggorokannya yang mulai kering kerontang. Ini kali pertama Jaehwan menghadapi calon dari sang ibu yang mendatanginya. Biasanya mereka, jika Jaehwan sudah tak peduli, ya sudah. Mereka tidak menghubungi Jaehwan. Apalagi mendatanginya seperti ini.

Apa jangan-jangan, Chanyeol suka dan jatuh cinta padanya?

Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya. Kurang nyaman sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Jika bisa, Jaehwan ingin lari saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keinginan _eomma-_ mu? Apa kau masih menolaknya? Apa kau masih ingin sendiri?"

" _Uh_?" Jaehwan sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. " _Ah_ , ya. Aku masih kurang berminat dengan keinginan _eomma_. Aku masih ingin sendiri untuk beberapa waktu ini."

"Kenapa?"

Jaehwan mengangkat kecil bahunya. "Sendiri membuatku lebih bahagia daripada berkomitmen dengan orang yang tidak aku suka." Sahutnya santai.

"Apa?"

"Ya, daripada berkomitmen dengan orang yang tidak aku suka. Tidak aku cintai."

Chanyeol mangut-mangut meski ia terperangah dengan jawaban Jaehwan. Wanita muda itu paham jika yang ia ucapkan cukup menyinggung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang seperti itu adanya.

Lalu keadaan sedikit lebih canggung. Chanyeol tak lagi bertanya dan Jaehwan juga tak lagi berucap. Mereka hanya berada dalam keheningan dengan suara-suara anak kecil saling bercanda sebagai latar. Tak ada sepatah kata yang mematahkan keheningan mereka.

Entahlah, entah ini akan berakhir sampai kapan.

.

.

.

.

Permintaan Yein tak hanya sekali dua kali. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali, si kecil ingin ibu. Hal itu jelas membuat Taekwoon kepikiran. Bahkan saat ia bekerja. Taekwoon terpikirkan tentang siapa calon yang akan menjadi ibu Yein. Dan satu orang yang telah menjadi pusat pikiran Taekwoon adalah Lee Jaehwan.

Ya, Lee Jaehwan.

Menimang ucapan Hakyeon, membuat Taekwoon memberanikan diri untuk meminta Hakyeon mengenalkan pada Jaehwan sebagai calon partner kencan buta.

Dan ia sekarang berada di kafe Hakyeon; meminta Hakyeon untuk memanggil Jaehwan agar keduanya bisa langsung bertemu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Jaehwan untuk menjadikannya calon istrimu?" Tanya Hakyeon memastikan. Hakyeon tak ingin Taekwoon bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Ya, walaupun Hakyeon tahu sepertinya Taekwoon tidak main-main. Taekwoon pasti serius bila itu menyangkut tentang keinginan si kecil.

Seorang ibu.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin memberikan ibu kepada Yein." Jawabnya yakin. Tatapannya beralih tempat pada Yein yang sedang melihat ikan dalam kotak akuarium. Tidak tahu sejak kapan Hakyeon menempatkan akuarium disana. Menurut Taekwoon, akuarium itu sedikit merusak konsep kafe yang dibangun Wonshik.

Hakyeon mangut-mangut paham. Ia memang sengaja ingin mengenalkan Taekwoon menjadi salah satu calon yang ia ajukan untuk Jaehwan. Bukan apa-apa, menurut Hakyeon, Taekwoon juga cukup baik untuk Jaehwan. Hakyeon mengenal Taekwoon bukan setahun dua tahun, melainkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA; tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau kau memang ingin, yakinkan dia untuk mau menerimamu. Karena.."

"Karena?"

"Ada tiga calon yang akan aku tunjukkan kepadanya. Salah satunya, kau!"

Taekwoon tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hakyeon. Sebentar mencerna, akhirnya ia paham juga. Jadi Hakyeon akan mengenalkan Jaehwan dengan orang lain juga? Bisakah Hakyeon membatalkan itu?

"Hakyeon- _ah_!"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengenalkan Jaehwan pada siapapun? Bisakah kau hanya mengenalkannya padaku?"

Diam. Hakyeon terdiam sejenak. "Akan aku usahakan."

" _Appa_!"

Kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh ke arah Yein yang sudah berada di dekat mereka. Taekwoon segera menjauhkan punggungnya dari senderan kursi dan condong ke arah tubuh si kecil.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Taekwoon sembari mengusap pipi gembil Yein.

Yein menubruk tubuh Taekwoon. Si kecil meminta Taekwoon untuk memangkunya; sedikit bergelayut manja pada sang ayah.

"Mana _eomma_ Yein? _Appa_ bilang Yein akan dapat _eomma_ hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Taekwoon susah menarik nafas. Sekilas ia melirik Hakyeon yang terkesirap dengan tanya Yein. Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengecup pipi Yein.

"Dia... dia akan datang hari ini."

"Sungguh?" Mata kecil Yein berbinar. Manikan mungil yang selalu bisa menghangatkan perasaan Taekwoon saat melihatnya. Taekwoon suka, suka sekali dengan manikan yang sama sipit sepertinya. "Mana _appa_? Kapan _eomma_ akan datang?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, _eum_? Nanti pasti akan datang _eomma_ Yein."

Saat itu Taekwoon juga mengode Hakyeon untuk menelpon Jaehwan. Sebenarnya kedatangan Taekwoon kemari juga untuk meminta Hakyeon menelpon Jaehwan sehingga mereka bisa bertemu. Terlalu lama terus berjanji kepada si kecil membuatnya sakit.

"Aku akan menelponnya." Hakyeon bangkit, ia berjalan menuju konter kafe.

Taekwoon membiarkan si kecil bermain dengan ponselnya sementara ia memperhatikan Hakyeon yang sedang menelpon Jaehwan. Darisana ia bisa melihat Hakyeon yang tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu seakan mengatakan bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit menunggu, Taekwoon menangkap sosok cantik yang mendorong pintu kaca kafe Hakyeon. Sosok cantik dengan polesan make up tipis kas wanita dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi yang dibalut pakaian kasual berjalan menuju Hakyeon. Lee Jaehwan yang saat ini ia lihat begitu berbeda dengan sosok Jaehwan saat di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba dada Taekwoon berdetak tak karuan manakala kaki jenjang Jaehwan yang tertutup jeans hitam itu melangkah mendekat padanya.

Hakyeon tersenyum pada Taekwoon yang bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Taekwoon tahu jika Jaehwan terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Kalian sudah saling tahu, _kan_?" Hakyeon menyingkap kecanggungan yang merayap perlahan.

Lalu Taekwoon bangkit; senyum tipis menggantung di wajah tampannya.

"Dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, Jae! Calon yang akan aku kenalkan padamu." Jaehwan tampak syok dengan penuturan Hakyeon. "Dan Taekwoon, dia adalah Lee Jaehwan. Salah satu guru Yein dan seseorang yang kau tanyakan."

"Kita bertemu lagi. Tapi dalam situasi yang berbeda." Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya; meminta sebuah jabatan dari Jaehwan. "Jung Taekwoon."

Dengan rasa ragu dan keterkejutan yang masih bertahan, Jaehwan menjabat tangan Taekwoon. "Lee Jaehwan." Tukasnya dengan senyum manis yang dipaksa mengembang.

" _Appa_!"

Yein memanggil dengan tangan menarik kemeja Taekwoon.

" _Appa_! Apa Lee _Seonsaengnim_ _eomma_ Yein? Apa _seonsaengnim_ _eomma_ Yein?"

Jaehwan terkejut bukan main. Ini kali kedua ia merasa terkejut dalam waktu yang sama. Ia terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa teman Hakyeon yang akan dikenalkan padanya adalah Jung Taekwoon. Yang notabene ayah dari salah satu muridnya. Lalu apa ini? Yein, Jung Yein menganggapnya ibu? Kenapa?

"Ya, dia adalah _eomma_ mu, Yeinnie."

Dan Jaehwan kembali terkejut dengan jawaban dari Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _Thanks. :*_

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

04

.

.

Mereka duduk berdua. Saling berhadapan dengan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti. Masing-masing memegang ganggang cangkir guna mengusir rasa sungkan yang mungkin belum memiliki keinginan untuk pergi.

Lalu Taekwoon berdehem. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia merasa sedikit malu jika membiarkan wanita cantik seperti Jaehwan hanya diam saja. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya setelah berdehem.

"Maaf, kalau ucapanku tadi lancang."

Jaehwan meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba susah untuk ditelan. Sekali lagi ia mengingat bagaimana ucapan Taekwoon saat menjawab tanya anak semata wayangnya.

"Yein memang menginginkan seorang _eomma_."

Seketika Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya. Manikan cantik yang berpendar rasa terkejut itu menatap bingung Taekwoon. "Yein, ingin _eomma_?" Ulangnya tercekat.

Taekwoon mengangguk ringkas. Jemarinya yang panjang menjamah pinggiran cangkir yang mulai kehilangan panasnya.

"Ya, dia bercerita kalau dia punya teman bernama Cheng Xiao. Dia menginginkan _eomma_ juga karena Cheng Xiao. Aku pikir dia meminta _eomma_ hanya sekali saja. Ternyata tidak." Taekwoon menurunkan pandangannya pada cangkir kopi yang berkurang setengah isinya. "Dia meminta berulang-ulang. Setiap kali dia melihatku."

Jaehwan tertegun dengan penjelasan Taekwoon. Rupanya pengaruh teman yang membuat si kecil menginginkan ibu. Saat itu juga otaknya mengingat sesuatu. Jaehwan mengingat bagaimana Yein di sekolah. Ya, baru-baru ini memang ada murid baru dari Tiongkok, Cheng Xiao. Jaehwan juga tahu kalau Yein cukup dekat dengan anak itu. Yein tampak bahagia. Bukan hal aneh bila Yein tertular oleh Cheng Xiao dan menginginkan ibu saat melihat Cheng Xiao yang selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh ibunya sedang Yein hanya diantar ayahnya dan dijemput Wonshik.

Hanya saja ada satu pertanyaan yang cukup mengusik hati Jaehwan.

" _Ah_... Aku mengerti itu." Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya sejenak. "Tapi.. bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau memilihku? Maksudku, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi _eomma_ Yein?"

Untuk sesaat Taekwoon terdiam dengan sorot mata yang mengarah pada paras ayu Jaehwan. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab, hanya saja Taekwoon butuh kalimat yang sesuai agar tidak melukai harga diri Jaehwan nantinya.

Hey, ucapannya tadi cukup membuat syok Jaehwan. Jadi Taekwoon butuh alasan yang tepat _kan_? Untuk dikatakan pada Jaehwan.

"Itu.. ada beberapa alasan."

Sang lawan bicara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hakyeon sedang mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan calon suamimu, _kan_?"Jaehwan mengangguk lamat-lamat. "Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya."

Ada lipatan tipis di kening Jaehwan. Ia paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taekwoon. Tapi ia yakin bukan itu alasan Taekwoon. Mendengar bagaimana Taekwoon bersuara, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masih ditahan.

Taekwoon menarik dalam nafasnya lalu membuangnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan utama kenapa aku memilihmu atau aku memintamu."

Jaehwan menajamkan pandangannya menjadi lebih awas. "Lalu? Apa?"

"Karena aku melihat kedekatanmu dengan Yein." Dalam detik itu juga tubuh Jaehwan menegang. Cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Taekwoon. "Aku melihat Yein merasa nyaman bersamamu. Kau tahu? Aku terpesona melihat senyummu saat kau bersama Yein."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan mengatakan itu.

"Aku menceritakan ini kepada Hakyeon. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Hakyeon merekomendasikanku sebagai salah satu calon suamimu."

Degup jantung Jaehwan berulah. Entah kenapa mendengar dua kalimat terakhir dari Taekwoon itu membuatnya berdebar. Masih ada sisa ketidakpercayaan terhadap lelaki di hadapannya ini. Jaehwan tidak mengenal baik siapa Taekwoon. Ia hanya tahu kalau Taekwoon adalah ayah dari Yein dan teman Hakyeon. Sudah. Sampai itu saja. Jaehwan tidak pernah tahu kalau Taekwoon adalah lelaki yang cukup berani mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Taekwoon juga bukan lelaki pemalu dan sepertinya Taekwoon adalah lelaki yang serius. Satu lagi, Taekwoon sangat berbeda jauh dari semua lelaki yang ia kenal selama mengikuti keinginan sang ibu.

Jika sudah seperti ini. Apa yang harus Jaehwan lakukan? Menolak? Atau menerima permintaan itu?

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia menjadi _eomma_ Yein?"

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, _unni_. Sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu?"

Jaehwan baru saja pulang ke rumah. Sambutan dari Mijoo benar-benar membuatnya bergejolak. Secara reflek, apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya terulang kembali. Lalu ia melepas sepatunya dengan kasar dan memakai slop kemudian. Ia tak menjawab, tubuhnya melewati Mijoo begitu saja.

Merasa diabaikan, Mijoo mendengus. Gadis cantik itu berjalan mengikuti Jaehwan yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Bahkan ia juga tak memberi salam kepada Nyonya Lee yang kebetulan sedang melihat televisi.

" _Unni_!"

Jaehwan menoleh sekilas. Tangannya melepas tas selempang lalu dilempar asal. "Aku lelah." Ujarnya pelan sebelum menjatuhkan diri pada kasur.

" _Yaa_!" Mijoo ikut duduk di sebelah Jaehwan. "Kenapa? Aku khawatir melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

"Kau khawatir?" Jaehwan mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau khawatir kepada _unni_ -mu?"

Mijoo berdecak pelan. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Balas Mijoo ketus. "Ada apa?"

Beberapa saat keheningan mulai merambat naik. Jaehwan tak langsung menjawab dan Mijoo tak mendesak untuk mendapat jawaban. Sepertinya sang adik cukup paham dengan keadaan Jaehwan yang jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa? Jaehwan tidak pernah seburuk ini; sekalipun itu setelah acara kencan buta yang diatur oleh ibunya.

"Aku diminta untuk menjadi _eomma_."

Mijoo tersedak; nyaris menyemburkan minuman yang sedang menggelincir di tenggorokan. Tatapan bingung bertabur tanya itu mengarah pada Jaehwan.

"Apa? _Eomma_?!" Serunya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Jaehwan bangkit dari tidur telentangnya dan mengangguk ringkas.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Hey!?" Jaehwna menatap Mijoo. "Jangan bilang, yang meminta adalah calonmu dari teman Hakyeon _unni_ , benar _kan_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Hembusan pela menguar dari bibir penuh Jaehwan. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu saat harus menceritakan hal itu. Sebuah permintaan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sulit untuk lepas. Alasannya apa, Jaehwan juga tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia memang tidak bisa menghindar dari permintaan itu.

"Ya, teman Hakyeon _unni_ yang meminta. Dia adalah calon yang dikenalkan padaku."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba memintamu menjadi seorang _eomma_?"

"Dia memiliki anak perempuan. Kebetulan juga anaknya adalah muridku. _Haaahh_.."

Selanjutnya Jaehwan mulai menceritakan bagaimana bisa ia diminta menjadi seorang ibu. Mijoo tampak terkejut dengan cerita Jaehwan. Tapi sama seperti Jaehwan, ia cukup mengerti dengan keinginan itu. Walaupun terkesan aneh, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan itu. Hanya saja Mijoo merasa sedikit tersentil ketika mendengarkan tanggapan Jaehwan tentang permintaan itu.

Seketika, dalam hitungan detik, Jaehwan menerimanya.

Ya Tuhan!

Padahal selama ini Jaehwan mati-matian menolak sebuah perjodohan. Tapi ini? Bukan sebuah permintaan pernikahan yang didapat Jaehwan, melainkan sebuah permintaan menjadi ibu.

Dan Jaehwan menerimanya.

"Apa _eomma_ sudah tahu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Eomma tahu kalau salah satu calon ada yang duda. Tapi untuk masalah ini, belum. Aku tidak yakin _eomma_ akan setuju dengannya." Jaehwan menerawang. Gelisah hatinya benar-benar membuat Jaehwan tidak merasakan kenyamanan saat duduk. " _Eomma_ memang menginginkanku segera menikah. Tapi calon yang diinginkan _eomma_ memiliki standar sendiri. Dan Taekwoon- _ssi_? Dia sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa _eomma_ akan setuju? Tolong, jangan katakan apapun dulu pada _eomma_."

Mijoo mengangguk paham. Ia juga tahu tentang hal ini. Sang ibu pasti akan melihat bibit bebet dan bobot siapapun yang akan menjadi calon menantunya. Ia juga mengalaminya. Beruntung Jung Hoseok berasal dari keluarga berada dan memiliki asal-usul yang cukup meyakinkan hingga ia tak memiliki larangan berkencan dengan Hoseok. Lalu ini?

Bagaimana jika sang ibu tau tentang calon suami Jaehwan? Terlebih Jaehwan juga sudah setuju dengan keinginan itu?

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jaehwan memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu dari Yein. Ia belum terbiasa, sungguh. Yein juga belum memanggilnya ' _eomma_ '. Maksudnya, secara praktek, Jaehwan memang belum pernah dipanggil ' _eomma_ ' oleh Yein. Tiga hari ini Jaehwan tidak bertemu dengan Yein.

Dan pagi ini senyum Jaehwan tiba-tiba terulas dengan sendirinya manakala melihat Yein bermain dengan Cheng Xiao. Gadis cantik itu baru saja kembali dari Busan; ikut Taekwoon yang kebetulan memang ada tugas dari sana.

" _Eommaaa_!"

Seketika Jaehwan menoleh. Kakinya akan melangkah pergi namun teriakan itu menghentikannya. Jaehwan berbalik, si kecil Yein berlari kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Reflek, bibir Jaehwan ikut tertarik; mengukir sebuah senyuman yang manis nan ramah.

" _Eomma_!"

Jaehwan merunduk; menyamakan tingginya dengan Yein.

"Apa sayang? _Loh_ , bukannya Yein bermain dengan Cheng Xiao ya?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap peluh di kening Yein.

Yein mengangguk imut. _Duh_ , Jaehwan jatuh cinta dengan keimutan Yein. "Itu Cheng Xiao!" Sahut Yein seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis kecil lainnya yang berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari Yein.

" _Eomma_! Yein ingin pulang sama _eomma_! Cheng Xiao juga dijemput _eomma_ -nya."

Jaehwan sedikit merasa aneh dipanggil ' _eomma_ ' oleh Yein, mengingat ia adalah gurunya. Tapi Jaehwan cukup terkesan dengan si kecil. Si kecil sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecanggungan. Apa karena Yein memang benar-benar menginginkan seorang ibu?

"Pulang sama _eomma_? Sudah bilang _appa_? Nanti bagaimana kalau _appa_ mencarimu?"

Yein memberengut. Rupanya si kecil tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jaehwan.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sama _appa_ juga yaa?"

Si kecil langsung mengangguk setuju lalu memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan nyaris terjungkal menerima tubrukan pelukan dari Yein. Ia tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipi gembil Yein. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa memeluk Yein bak anak sendiri. _Oh_ Tuhan! Mungkinkan jiwa keibuan Jaehwan mulai tumbuh?

Dan Jaehwan tidak sadar ternyata di belakang mereka ada Taeyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. _Oh_ , wanita yang lebih muda paham. Mungkin ada banyak gelayut tanya yang muncul.

" _Eomma_?!" Ucap Taeyeon dengan sorot mata tak lepas pada wajah Jaehwan. Jaehwan membiarkan si kecil berlari kembali ke arah Cheng Xiao sebelum mengangguk pada Taeyeon. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akan aku ceritakan."

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau akan pulang dengan Jung Taekwoon- _ssi_?" Pertanyaan Taeyeon yang terlontar begitu jam pulang terdengar dan setelah Jaehwan bercerita panjang lebar tadi.

Jaehwan tak lekas menjawab. Tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya. Sementara Taeyeon sudah selesai dengan barangnya dan siap untuk pulang. Jemarinya mengetik pesan untuk Sungkyu; sang suami.

"Ya, aku sedang menunggu Taekwoon- _ssi_."

Taeyeon menoleh seketika. Jemarinya yang semula sibuk dengan layar ponsel terhenti. "Kau memanggilnya dengan formal?"

"Lalu?"

Taeyeon tersenyum. "Tidak. _Oh_ , Yein datang." Tukasnya penuh semangat.

Seketika Jaehwan menengok ke pintu. Senyumnya tampak cantik menggantung di wajahnya. Melihat Yein yang terlihat ceria memberikan semangat sendiri pada Jaehwan. Ada benih-benih kebahagiaan yang tak kasat mata merongrong di dalam hati Jaehwan.

Taeyeon tersenyum pada Jaehwan dengan sentuhan pelan di pundak; memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan pergi duluan. Jaehwan mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Yein yang terdiam gamang di tengah pintu.

Kakinya sedikit tertekuk. Tubuh Yein yang pendek memaksa Jaehwan untuk menyamakan.

"Ayo pulang, _eomma_!" Tangan si mungil menggenggam pergelangan Jaehwan. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang wajah Jaehwan.

Ya Tuhan, Yein bukan anak kandungnya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa sedekat ini dengannya? Sebelum ini, Jaehwan tak merasa begitu dekat. Ya, ia memang guru Yein. Tapi hanya sebatas guru dan murid saja.

"Ayo, _appa_ juga sudah menunggu di depan."

Si kecil menggandeng tangan Jaehwan. Jaehwan mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan bersama Yein. Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran dimana Taekwoon sedang menunggu, Yein terus saja berceloteh riang. Jaehwan yang mendengarnya ikut merasa ceria. Tak terasa hingga mereka sampai di parkiran.

Taekwoon berdiri disana. Tampak mempesona dengan setelan jas yang dibuka kancingnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, ditunjang tubuh tinggi dan sorot mata dingin namun hangat dalam sekali tatap. Dan Jaehwan akui ia bisa jatuh cinta jika terus saja bertemu dengan Taekwoon yang seperti ini.

Karena cinta datang karena terbiasa, bukan?

" _Aigoo~_ Yeinnie~~" Seru Taekwoon seraya mengangkat tubuh Yein.

Jaehwan tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Taekwoon membuka pintu mobil belakang. Yein dan Jaehwan duduk di belakang; mengantisipasi jika si kecil tiba-tiba mengantuk. Jaehwan pun tak keberatan.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Taekwoon mulai melajukan mobilnya. Benar dugaan Taekwoon. Baru saja mereka melaju, si kecil sudah menguap dan berbaring di pangkuan Jaehwan. Tangan Jaehwan membelai surai cokelat tua milik Yein. Berharap si kecil bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dan Taekwoon tersenyum melihat Jaehwan dan Yein dari kaca mobil. Keduanya tampak begitu saling menyayangi. Taekwoon tak menampik ada binar kasih sayang yang terpendam di pelupuk mata Jaehwan untuk Yein.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ , terima kasih."

Jaehwan mendongak seketika. Manikan cantiknya menyebarkan tanya.

"Terima kasih, telah mengabulkan keinginan Yein." Reflek Jaehwan tersenyum. "Yein sangat bersemangat ketika pulang dari Busan. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu segera."

Lalu pandangannya menunduk; memperhatikan Yein yang mulai terlelap.

"Yein tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, _kan_? Dia bahkan tidak dekat denganku dulu." Tanggap Jaehwan.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya. Yein tidak pernah seperti ini. Tapi aku senang, dia bisa kembali ceria meski tanpa ada _halmeoni_ -nya. Kau tidak keberatan _kan_?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima permintaanmu. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, _kan_? Aku juga senang bisa dekat dengan Yein seperti ini." Jaehwan membalas tatapan Taekwoon yang terpantul dari kaca tengah. "Aku merasa kalau Yein adalah putri kandungku."

Kalimat terakhir yang terucap secara pelan dari Jaehwan membangunkan partikel-partikel aneh dalam diri Taekwoon. Perutnya bergejolak dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan berulah. Yang lama bersemayam di dalam hati mulai menunjukkan reaksinya.

Apa ini terlalu cepat? Atau Taekwoon yang baru menyadarinya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di kediaman Jaehwan. Sebenarnya Jaehwan sedikit takut membawa Taekwoon pulang. Ia belum mengatakannya pada sang ibu. Ia masih merahasiakan hal ini. Hanya Mijoo saja yang tahu tentang keputusan Jaehwan.

Bagaimana jika Nyonya Lee menolak? Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Lee tak suka?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu bergelayut manja dalam otak Jaehwan.

"Jae?"

Jaehwan tersentak dengan panggilan juga sentuhan Taekwoon. Lekas ia menoleh ke belakang; ke arah Taekwoon.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau serius akan membawaku ke hadapan _eomma_ -mu? Kau sudah siap untuk mengenalkanku?"

Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. Ucapan Taekwoon seakan mengawatirkan dirinya. Kenapa?

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksa untuk memperkenalkanku sebagai calon suamimu. Takutnya nanti _eomma_ -mu akan meminta kita menikah cepat. Aku takut kau belum siap."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Pernyataan Taekwoon barusan bisa saja membuatnya terkekeh. Lucu sekali Taekwoon saat khawatir seperti ini. Lantas ia mendekat pada Taekwoon. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu cemas seperti itu. Ayo, kita masuk. Bukankah aku memang harus mengenalkanmu pada _eomma_?"

Dan Taekwoon tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan manis. Senyum Jaehwan terlalu kuat untuk dipatahkan. Tak tahu sejak kapan, Taekwoon mulai kalah dengan Jaehwan. Ucapan Jaehwan selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Lalu mereka masuk. Rumah kecil tempat tinggal Jaehwan dengan keluarganya. Taekwoon memperhatikan sejenak rumah tinggal Jaehwan. Meski kecil ada kenyamanan yang ditawarkan disana. Tidak seperti rumahnya yang selalu sepi jika tidak ada ibunya.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Jaehwan setelah membuka pintu. Jaehwan menggandeng tangan Yein sedangkan Taekwoon mengikuti dari belakang. Jaehwan meminta Taekwoon untuk duduk di sofa sebelum ia mengajak Yein masuk ke dalam mencari Nyonya Lee; Yein tidak mau dilepas gandengannya.

" _Unni_!"

Mijoo yang sedang melihat tivi terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaehwan. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan mendekat pada Jaehwan kemudian.

"Siapa dia _unni_?"

Jaehwan tersenyum dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Yein. "Dia Yein. Anak Jung Taekwoon- _ssi_ yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." Jawabnya. "Mana _eomma_? Ada Taekwoon _oppa_ di depan. Aku ingin mengenalkannya pada _eomma_."

Mijoo yang semula tersenyum senang melihat Yein lalu mengubah ekspresinya. Ada polesan rasa terkejut yang ada disana.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, mana _eomma_?"

"Ada di kamar."

Jaehwan meninggalkan Yein bersama Mijoo. Segera ia berjalan ke kamar untuk memanggil sang ibu. Ia akan mengenalkan Taekwoon pada sang ibu. Tidak perlu mengulur-ulurkan? Lebih baik segera saja. Apapun hasilnya nanti.

Berhasil memanggil sang ibu, Jaehwan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. Ada Taekwoon dan Yein disana.

"Jae!" Jaehwasn menengok ke arah Nyonya Lee. Wajah Nyonya Lee berubah sedikit keras. "Dia.. dia calon suamimu?"

"Yaa, dia calon suamiku, _eomma_. Kenalkan, namanya Jung Taekwoon."

Saat Taekwoon akan bangkit untuk mengulurkan tangan pada Nyonya Lee, tiba-tiba Nyonya Lee menyeret Jaehwan masuk ke dalam lagi. Jaehwan mengerti maksud Nyonya Lee hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah kaki Nyonya Lee.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan kamar Jaehwan.

"Katakan kepada _eomma_! Kenapa kau memilih lelaki duda, Jae?!"

" _Eomma_!" Jaehwan berusaha menahan sang ibu agar tidak teriak. " _Eomma_! Jaehwan bisa menjelaskan."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah _eomma_ ingin Jaehwan menikah? Lalu kenapa _eomma_ malah mempermasalahkan itu? _Eomma_! Jaehwan memiliki alasan kenapa Jaehwan harus menerima Taekwoon _oppa_."

Nyonya Lee masih menunjukkan ekspresi keras; Jaehwan yakin ada penolakan disana. Lalu Jaehwan memegang tangan Nyonya Lee. Berharap hal itu bisa meluluhkan sang ibu.

" _Eomma_! Jaehwan mohon! _Eomma_ tidak akan kecewa dengan Taekwoon _oppa_. Dia adalah teman Hakyeon _unni_."

Setelahnya Jaehwan mulai menjelaskan dengan rinci alasan kenapa ia bisa membawa Taekwoon menjadi calon suaminya. Nyonya Lee tampak tak setuju. Namun dengan penuturan dan keyakinan dari Jaehwan, sepertinya Nyonya Lee sedikit luluh.

"Kalau begitu biarkan _eomma_ berbicara singkat dengannya."

Jaehwan mengangguk. Keduanya kembali pada mereka.

"Selamat siang, _eomoni_. Saya Jung Taekwoon. Dan ini anak saya, Jung Yein." Ucap Taekwoon memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Nyonya Lee memaksa ada senyum di wajahnya. Ia juga menjabat tangan Taekwoon.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

Taekwoon sedikit berjengit mendengar tanya dari Nyonya Lee. Bukan pertanyaan aneh, tapi tetap saja.

"Saya adalah direktur utama di _Jungwoon Group_. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik terbesar di Korea Selatan."

Bola mata Nyonya Lee membesar. Jawaban Taekwoon cukup menampar wajahnya yang kaku. _Oh_ , ia tahu siapa itu _Jungwoon Group_. Sebuah perusahaan yang bisa dibilang cukup berperan penting dalam sektor perekonomian negara dengan penghasilannya yang luar biasa besarnya. Jika Taekwoon adalah direktur utama disana, bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya Taekwoon.

Lalu ia tersenyum; masih kaku meski dipaksa tanpa ramah.

" _Ah_ ,ya!" Pura-pura mengangguk paham. "Lalu? Sejak kapan kau sudah bercerai dengan istri pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak hanya menohok jantung Taekwoon, melainkan juga Jaehwan. Ia saja masih belum mengetahui hal itu. Kenapa sang ibu malah bertanya demikian?

" _Ah_ itu, sudah sejak Yein lahir."

Baik Nyonya Lee maupun Jaehwan sama-sama terkejut. Ada suasana canggung setelahnya yang memutuskan Nyonya Lee untuk tak mengambil tanya lagi. Ia berdehem kecil lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Untuk saat ini cukup. Taekwoon memang orang berada yang sangat sayang dilepas; jika dilihat dari latar belakang keluarga. Tapi yang membuat Nyonya Lee berat adalah status Taekwoon yang seorang duda.

Oke, untuk itu bisa dibahas lagi nanti.

"Kalau begitu kalian lanjutkan, _eomma_ akan pergi dulu."

Jaehwan tertegun melihat tubuh Nyonya Lee yang menjauh. Kenapa? Kenapa ibunya seakan menyerah begitu? Entahlah, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian tatapannya berubah haluan pada Taekwoon yang tengah menatapnya.

Senyum kikuk terulas begitu saja dari bibir Jaehwan.

" _Ah_ , Jae! Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku masih ada rapat." Taekwoon bangkit dan Jaehwan ikut bangkit. "Titip Yein ya?"

"Ya."

Si kecil Yein memeluk sejenak sang ayah. Taekwoon tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan itu juga membubuhkan satu kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala Yein.

"Yein jangan nakal ya disini? Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon _appa_ , _eum_?"

" _Arasseo_ , _appa_."

Taekwoon pun melepas genggaman tangan si kecil dan berjalan keluar rumah. Diikuti Jaehwan di belakang. Jaehwan berdiri di dekat mobil Taekwoon selama Taekwoon berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taekwoon yang siap untuk pergi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Jae."

Jaehwan mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang tampak cantik di wajahnya.

"Berhenti berterima kasih." Jaehwan mendekat pada kaca mobil dan meletakkan lengannya di atas jendela mobil. "Aku tidak menerima terima kasih untuk hal ini."

Taekwoon mungkin sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Jaehwan. Namun ia menanggapinya dengan senyum kalem yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang besok pagi menjemput kalian."

"Tentu. _Oppa_ harus melakukan itu."

Taekwoon melepas tangan Jaehwan dari jendela guna menggenggamnya erat. Bibir tipisnya telah terbiasa untuk melukis sebuah senyum manis pada Jaehwan. Secara reflek, tanpa perlu diperintah.

"Masuklah, istirahat yang nyaman."

Jaehwan mengangguk lucu. Usapan di punggung tangan Taekwoon menyalurkan rasa terima kasih untuk si empunya. Bibirnya kembali melengkung cantik.

" _Oppa_ juga. Hati-hati saat pulang."

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menarik tangan Jaehwan. Bola mata Jaehwan membesar manakala kecupan singkat diterima keningnya. Ini terlalu cepat? Kenapa Jaehwan syok? Apa Jaehwan tidak terima?

Entahlah, yang jelas Jaehwan hanya bergeming setelahnya. Degup tak menentu mulai merajainya kemudian Jaehwan tersenyum kikuk.

Ini tidak terlalu cepat, _kan_?

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taekwoon bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Tak ada Yein di rumah memang sedikit sepi, tapi Taekwoon bisa menenangkan pikirannya. _Yah_ , sejak ia harus mengurus sendiri Yein Taekwoon tidak terlalu memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kejam? Tidak, hal wajar _kan_ kalau Taekwoon juga butuh waktu sendiri?

Ya, malam ini Taekwoon habiskan di kafe Hakyeon. Ia butuh kopi buatan pegawai Hakyeon. Satu cangkir _pappermint latte_ untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Jadi sekarang Yein lebih memilih Jaehwan ketimbang kau?" Goda Wonshik yang baru saja datang setelah membelikan makanan untuk Hakyeon; si kekasih ingin makan _lasagna_ malam ini.

Taekwoon mengikuti tubuh Wonshik yang mulai duduk di depannya. Meletakkan pesanan Hakyeon sebelum melenguh pelan. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Cangkir _pappermint latte_ -nya berpindah tempat. "Yein bahkan ingin langsung bertemu dengan Jaehwan setelah kembali dari Busan." Tukasnya setelah satu sesapan cepat tergelincir pada kerongkongannya.

Lalu Wonshik terkikik geli. Taekwoon yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

" _Waaahh_ , aku _sih_ tidak heran kalau Yein akan secepat itu dengan Jaehwan _noona_. Jaehwan _noona_ cukup perhatian padanya."

"Ya, dia adalah gurunya."

Wonshik mangut-mangut setuju. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah datangnya Hakyeon yang membawa minuman untuk kekasihnya itu. Menarik tangannya setelah meletakkan kopi milik Wonshik; secangkir _moccachino latte_ yang diberi taburan cokelat di atasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan segera menikahinya?" Sambung Hakyeon.

Taekwoon meneleng cepat. Sebelah alisnya naik, sedikit memberikan tanda bahwa ia terkejut dengan tanya dari Hakyeon. Namun ia lekas mengulas sebuah senyum. Hakyeon tahu jika senyum itu diberi bumbu ketidakpercayaan dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati.

"Ya, aku akan menikahinya."

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon lekat-lekat. Menanti bait kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tapi aku menunggu Jaehwan siap. Juga..."

"Juga?"

Satu tarikan nafas panjang dilakukan oleh Taekwoon. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Lalu berucap, " _Eomma_ Jaehwan, aku tidak yakin kalau _eomma_ Jaehwan setuju. Sepertinya beliau tidak menyukaiku."

"Kenapa?" Sahut Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menggeleng ragu. "Apa karena Yein? Maksudku, apa karena statusku?"

Kali ini Hakyeon bungkam untuk beberapa jenak. Ia tampak menimang balasan Taekwoon. Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi bukankah ibu Jaehwan juga yang meminta bantuan padanya kalau ia ingin menantu? Hakyeon tidak tahu bila Nyonya Lee memiliki beberapa syarat untuk itu.

"Kau sudah tanya Jaehwan?"

Taekwoon menggeleng.

"Coba tanyakan, siapa tahu Jikyung _eomoni_ menyukaimu." Hakyeon mengusap lengan Taekwoon. "Aku yakin Jikyung _eomoni_ menyukaimu. Statusmu mungkin sedikit dipandang sebelah mata, tapi yakinlah bahwa Jikyung _eomoni_ menyukaimu. Kau juga cocok untuk Jaehwan." Kerlingan kecil diberi sebagai pemanis ucapan Hakyeon.

Dan Taekwoon tak menjawab. Manikan musangnya hanya menatap Hakyeon dengan pendar ucapan terima kasih yang kentara disana. Sudah banyak pertolongan yang diberikan Hakyeon. Taekwoon berterima kasih dengan keberadaan Hakyeon di sampingnya sebagai seorang teman dalam waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini.

Ya, mungkin ia memang harus mendiskusikan itu pada Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

"Mijoo- _ya_ , bisa kau ajak Yein sebentar? _Unni_ ingin ngobrol bersama _eomma_ dulu."

Jaehwan bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan bersama. Sarapan yang dihadiri oleh satu anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka; Jung Yein. Dan ya, seperti yang diucapkan Jaehwan, ia ingin memiliki waktu mengobrol bersama sang ibu untuk membahas masalah pernikahannya bersama Taekwoon. Mengingat sang ibu masih sedikit kurang setuju dengan Taekwoon.

Mijoo menurut, gadis cantik itu segera menggandeng tangan Yein yang sudah selesai meneguk susunya sampai habis. Mereka pun meninggalkan meja makan dan membiarkan Jaehwan untuk mengobrol bersama Nyonya Lee.

"Kau serius ingin menikah dengan Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya; sedikit tak menyangka jika sang ibu akan mengambil alih pertanyaan pertama. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _Eomma_ kurang suka dengan Taekwoon."

"Kenapa?"

Nyonya Lee menajamkan pandangannya sebelum membuang nafas cepat. "Dia sudah punya anak. Seorang duda bukan hal terbaik untukmu, Jaehwan." Jawab Nyonya Lee.

"Hanya karena itu?" Jaehwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel dan meletakkan bekas piring sarapan mereka untuk dicuci. "Aku tidak masalah dengan statusnya _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ pernah berpikir kalau seorang duda itu bahkan lebih baik ketimbang perjaka?"

"Maksudmu?"

Jaehwan mengulas senyum lebih manis. "Mereka punya pengalaman sebelumnya." Satu piring yang sudah dipoles sabun segera dibasuh oleh Jaehwan. Lalu diletakkan di tempat piring. "Setidaknya mereka pasti akan berusaha untuk bersikap lebih baik lagi. Atau mereka akan mempertahankan yang baru. Tidak mungkin _kan_ mereka akan menyia-nyiakan yang dia dapat jika tidak ingin gagal lagi?"

Nyonya Lee tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Jaehwan yang jauh lebih bersemangat saat menjelaskan itu. Jika Nyonya Lee tidak salah mengingat, selama ini Jaehwan tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini. Atau bisa dikatakan Nyonya Lee merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jaehwan. Apakah anak sulungnya itu memang sedang jatuh cinta?

Dengan seorang duda?

Lantas Nyonya Lee bangkit dan mendekati Jaehwan yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Jaehwan; meminta sang pemilik untuk menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau.. jangan bilang kau mencintainya."

Jaehwan tidak terkejut saat ditanya seperti itu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah Jaehwan. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Belum.. Jaehwan belum mencintainya. Tapi Jaehwan yakin jika Jaehwan akan jatuh cinta juga."

Nyonya Lee tak mengatakan apapun. Ia bisa menilai bahwa Jaehwan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Pancaran mata itu tampak serius. Nada yang terucap pun jauh berbeda dibandingkan saat Jaehwan menolak pilihannya. Jika sudah seperti ini, harus bagaimana lagi?

Menentang?

"Kau boleh menikah dengan Taekwoon, asal.."

"Asal?"

"Cepat buatkan _eomma_ anak! _Eomma_ tidak ingin anak dari wanita lain."

Lalu Nyonya Lee mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terkejut dengan ucapannya. Jaehwan tak pernah menyangka jika sang ibu akan berkata demikian.

Dan Jaehwan pun juga tak tahu kesnapa ia _keukeuh_ memperjuangkan sosok Taekwoon di hadapan Nyonya Lee. Apakah sekedar karena ia kasihan dengan Yein, atau ada yang lain?

Entahlah, yang pasti sebisa mungkin Jaehwan akan membuat sang ibu yakin kepada Taekwoon dengan menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Mind to review? Thanks.. :*_

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

05

.

.

"Anak _appa_ belajar yang rajin yaa.." Satu kecupan dibubuhkan pada keningnya. "Jangan menyusahkan _eomma_ , mengerti?"

Si kecil mengangguk paham. Senyumnya tampak cantik bersandingkan dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Jaehwan suka, suka sekali melihatnya. Gadis yang manis dan patuh kepada orangtua. Sementara Taekwoon ikut tersenyum, tangan besarnya mengusap pipi Yein sebelum meninggalkan satu kecupan dalam pada keningnya yang terbuka lagi; si kecil tidak memiliki poni.

Lalu Taekwoon bangkit, membiarkan Yein berlari menuju arah anak-anak lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di depan kelas. Dari sana ia bisa melihat keceriaan yang tersebar dari tubuh mungilnya. Si kecil sudah jauh dari kata-kata murung lagi.

Dan Taekwoon bahagia melihatnya. Sungguh.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, _oppa_."

"Tunggu!"

Jaehwan menatap bingung Taekwoon. Kenapa?

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Kita belum lagi berbicara serius."

Yang cantik mengangguk setuju. Lantas ia berjalan mendahului Taekwoon. Berjalan ke arah taman yang tak begitu jauh darisana. Taekwoon mengikuti Jaehwan di belakang. Sampai keduanya berhenti di salah satu kursi dekat dengan kolam ikan. Suasana yang cukup tenang untuk mengatakan hal-hal serius.

Ya, Taekwoon ingin mengatakan hal serius kepada Jaehwan. Mengenai permintaannya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Jaehwan membuka tanya setelah keduanya duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kayu itu.

Taekwoon menggantungkan sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemudian membenarkan tenggorokan agar tak ada kata yang tercekat. Ia menatap lekat Jaehwan yang menanti ucapan Taekwoon.

"Ini masalah permintaanku." Perutnya keram. Setumpuk ingatan tentang permintaan itu menguliti otaknya untuk berpikir lebih cepat lagi. Dan berujung pada perut Jaehwan yang bergejolak. "Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

Pernyataan itu..

Jaehwan menebak jika selama ini Taekwoon masih menganggap bahwa Jaehwan menerima ini karena Yein, dengan berpura-pura menjadi ibu sementara. Bukan sepenuhnya mau berumah tangga dengan Taekwoon. Bukan juga karena sebuah rasa. Tapi Jaehwan perlu menata diri dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bersanding dengan Taekwoon bukan karena bersedia menjadi ibu Yein, tetapi karena hal lainnya.

Hal lain yang butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku bersedia."

Jawaban singkat dan tegas dari Jaehwan menarik perhatian Taekwoon. Lelaki itu melebarkan kelopak matanya. Tak pernah tahu jika Jaehwan akan secepat itu menjawab bersedia. Selama ini pikiran Taekwoon hanya tertulis bila Jaehwan menerima itu karena Yein, sementara menjadi ibu Yein. Tapi..

Permintaannya untuk menikah, Jaehwan juga setuju.

"Kau setuju menikah denganku?"

Jaehwan ingin tertawa rasanya. Wajah terkejut Taekwoon benar-benar menggemaskan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tentu saja." Lalu Jaehwan mengukir senyuman manis sekali. "Bukankah aku bersedia menjadi ibu Yein? Juga, aku sudah membawa _oppa_ ke hadapan _eomma_. Jadi kenapa aku menolak? Kenapa aku tidak bersedia?" Jawab Jaehwan dengan semangat tinggi. Bait kalimatnya tersisipi sebuah keceriaan dan tanpa keraguan.

Reflek, Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Tubuh Jaehwan berjengit kecil ketika rengkuhan kuat dari Taekwoon dirasakannya. Tubuhnya menegang; tentu saja. Nafasnya tercekat dengan degupan memburu di dalam dada. Aroma _mint_ menyegarkan dari Taekwoon berhasil memporak-porandakan kekuatannya.

"Terima kasih!"

Ditambah bisikan pelan dari suara lembutnya membuat Jaehwan melayang.

Lalu pelukan itu terlepas. Manikan mereka bertemu; sekedar saling menatap satu sama lain dan menyalurkan apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Benar, disana tak ada keraguan yang ditakutkan. Taekwoon bisa melihat kesungguhan atas ucapan Jaehwan.

" _Ah_ , ya. Bagaimana dengan _eomma_ -mu? Sepertinya _eomma_ -mu tidak menyukaiku."

Lagi dan lagi senyum manis mengembang dari wajah cantik Jaehwan. Wanita muda itu mengambil tangan Taekwoon dan menggenggamnya di atas paha. Ia tahu, gurat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terpoles disana. Ia tahu jika Taekwoon merasa kalah dengan sikap ibunya saat Taekwoon datang ke rumah.

" _Oppa_ tenang saja." Usapan pelan diterima punggung tangan Taekwoon. " _Eomma_ awalnya memang tidak setuju, tapi sekarang beliau merestui."

Dan manikan sipit Taekwoon melebar; mengarah pada Jaehwan dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus menikah cepat dan punya anak cepat."

Taekwoon tersentak dengan jawaban Jaehwan. Belah bibirnya menjauh dan dagunya jatuh. "La-lalu? Kau setuju?" Tanyanya reflek.

Jaehwan terkekeh gemas. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi Taekwoon saat ini; menggemaskan dan minta dicubit.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Lalu senyuman hangat Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon menarik kembali tubuh Jaehwan dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan terhangat.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jaehwan memperlakukan Yein. Wanita muda itu tampak begitu menyayangi Yein seakan Yein itu adalah anak kandungnya. Lihat, cara Jaehwan mengusap pipi gembil Yein yang belepotan karena es, cara Jaehwan menenangkan Yein yang ingin makan es krim melebihi kapasitasnya, cara Jaehwan membuat Yein nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Hakyeon tak habis pikir jika wanita yang dulu begitu keukeuh menolak sebuah perjodohan akan jatuh pada keinginan seorang anak. Hakyeon masih ingat, bagaimana dulu Jaehwan berkelakar tentang ini itu, tentang hal-hal menyebalkan berkaitan dengan perjodohan, keinginan sang ibu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Jaehwan sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan dulu.

Dan Hakyeon suka. Sangat menyukai sikap keibuan yang ditunjukan oleh Jaehwan. Ia jadi merasa iri, ia jadi terpacu untuk segera menikah dan punya anak. Bagaimana kalau meminta Wonshik segera menikahinya?

"Kenapa?"

" _Uh_?"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya. Ia menurunkan Yein yang ingin pergi melihat kolam ikan.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau seperti orang gila, tau!"

Hakyeon menggeleng; senyuman itu masih bertahan disana.

"Kau masih ingat? Dulu kau menolak mentah-mentah saat Jikyung _eomoni_ akan mencarikanmu jodoh." Seketika Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya; ia sedang fokus membersihkan rok selututnya dari kotoran sepatu Yein saat dipangkunya tadi ngomong-ngomong. "Dan kau sekarang tampak menikmati peranmu sebagai seorang _eomma_. Kau sudah siap menikah?"

Alih-alih marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapan Hakyeon, Jaehwan malah terkekeh geli. Entah mengapa ditanya seperti itu tak lagi menumbuhkan emosinya. Lantas ia membenarkan duduknya sebelum menatap kembali Hakyeon yang terbelalak kaget dengan kekehan Jaehwan.

"Aku siap." Ia menarik ujung bibirnya cantik. "Aku siap menikah sejak menyetujui permintaan itu."

Hakyeon bersedekap. Ada banyak tanya yang nampaknya ingin sekali mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. "Begitu cepat?" Tanyanya skeptis.

"Ya, aku merasa kalau itu terlalu cepat. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku merasa nyaman saja dengan permintaan itu."

"Tidak terbebani?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

" _Waahh_!" Hakyeon geleng-geleng kepala. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. _Yaah_ , aku akui, aku cukup terkejut dengan itu. Tapi aku senang jika kau tidak lagi membuat _eomma_ mu sedih. Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan _eomma_ -mu? Apa Jikyung _eomoni_ setuju dengan Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, hanya saja _eomma_ ingin aku cepat menikah."

"Kalau begitu segerakan."

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Tentu! Aku tinggal menunggu Taekwoon _oppa_ melamarku." Jawabnya disertai senyuman manis mengembang.

Hakyeon ikut tersenyum. Ia hanya berharap semoga semua sesuai rencana. Kebahagiaan Jaehwan juga kebahagiaannya _kan_? Apalagi bukan hanya Jaehwan yang bahagia, Taekwoon juga.

Dan untuk Jaehwan. Sekali lagi perasaannya bertanya. Apa yang ia rasa untuk Taekwoon? Apakah ada perasaan khusus untuk Taekwoon? Jaehwan masih belum bisa menjawab itu. Hanya saja, ia tak ragu jika harus menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Taekwoon. Tidak ada keraguan yang ia miliki, meskipun ini adalah sebuah hubungan rumah tangga. Dimana sebuah hubungan serius yang tidak bisa dipermainkan.

Lalu kenapa?

Jaehwan merasakan kenyamanan saat bersama Taekwoon, ia tidak merasa terbebani saat bersama Taekwoon dan ia mulai menyayangi Yein seperti anaknya sendiri. Lalu apalagi? Hanya butuh waktu untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta _kan_? Jaehwan percaya jika itu akan datang dengan sendirinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Memperhatikan tingkah lucu anak-anak kecil selalu bisa memunculkan senyum di wajah Jaehwan. Apalagi tingkah lucu Yein yang sering ia amati akhir-akhir ini. Ya, Jaehwan sedang berdiri di sebelah jendela, kristal kelamnya menyorot senang pada dua subyek disana. Ada Yein dan Cheng Xiao. Jarak yang cukup dekat membuatnya mampu menangkap percakapan mereka.

Si kecil Yein sedang mengeluarkan kotak makannya. Kotak makan berisi puding cokelat khusus yang Jaehwan buatkan untuk Yein.

"Cheng Xiao- _ya_! Kau mau puding? Ini buatan _eomma_ , _loh_!" Tawar Yein dengan suara riang seraya menunjukkan kotak makan itu.

Cheng Xiao mengangguk lucu. Tangannya terulur guna mengambil alih puding yang ditawarkan padanya. " _Waahh_! Senangnya bisa dibuatkan puding, besok Xiao juga akan minta dibuatkan puding." Pekiknya senang.

"Besok bawa makanan yang banyak yaa, nanti Yein minta _eomma_ untuk membuatkannya lagi." Sendoknya mengiris puding cokelat itu. " _Eomma_ Yein baik sekali, Lee Seonsaengnim baik sekali. Setiap pagi Yein selalu dibuatkan makanan yang enak. Sama seperti mama Cheng Xiao, _eomma_ Yein juga bisa membuatkan kue untuk Yein."

"Lee _Seonsaengnim_ memang _jjang_!"

Dan Jaehwan tersenyum manis sekali. Kepolosan mereka benar-benar membuatnya terenyuh. Tak menyangka jika gadis kecil seperti mereka akan membicarakannya. Terutama Yein, ia masih tak percaya bahwa Yein begitu dekat dengannya dan mulai membanggakannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang, kehangatan dari percakapan mereka menimbulkan degup tak tentu di dalam dada.

Jaehwan merasa jika nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu kembali muncul dan mendesak Jaehwan untuk memilikinya sendiri. Bukankah menyenangkan jika memiliki anak sendiri? Anak orang saja membanggakannya seperti itu. Apalagi jika itu anak sendiri?

Lalu ia meninggalkan dua gadis kecil yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan puding cokelatnya. Dering ponsel di tangan meminta untuk dijamah. Ada panggilan dari sang ibu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Yein? Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

Taekwoon mulai bertanya, saat ini ia tengah bersama Jaehwan untuk makan malam. Kebetulan Hakyeon dan Wonshik membawa Yein untuk bermain di pusat kota. Membiarkan pasangan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan menikmati waktu bersama.

Jaehwan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Yein benar-benar anak yang manis. Aku betah sekali bersamanya."Jawabnya dengan bibir menyesap ujung sumpit. Satu suapan daging berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah, tapi sepertinya memang begitu. Buktinya Yein tidak ingat untuk pulang."

"Ya, Yein betah berada di rumahku."

Benar, sudah hampir seminggu Yein berada di rumah Jaehwan. Si kecil sering menolak saat Jaehwan mengajaknya pulang. Si kecil selalu beranggapan bahwa di rumah Jaehwan lebih nyaman daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Alasannya apa? Di rumah Jaehwan ada Mijoo yang sering mengajaknya bermain. Berbeda dengan di rumah yang sepi. Meski Nyonya Lee kurang begitu suka dengan Yein, namun si kecil tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Tangannya menyumpit lagi satu daging yang sudah matang. "Apa _oppa_ merindukan tidur bersama Yein?" Jaehwan bertanya.

"Ya. Sudah lama aku tidak bersama Yein."

Lalu Jaehwan terkekeh kecil. Wajah sedih Taekwoon membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ya Tuhan! Lucu sekali. Apakah seperti ini saat lelaki beranak satu itu sedang merajuk?

"Nanti, aku ajak Yein pulang."

Yang laki-laki mendongak, wajah tampannya yang tertempa cahaya lampu itu membuat jantung Jaehwan berulah. Desir aneh mulai merajai dirinya, lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Ya Tuhan!

"Tidak perlu, kalau memang Yein masih ingin di tempatmu biarkan. Asal kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kemudian keadaan kembali hening. Tidak ada percakapan yang terucap. Keduanya sedikit lebih fokus pada makanan yang sedang mereka santap. Hanya alunan musik dari musisi luar negeri yang mengisi kekosongan jarak mereka. Masih fokus dan tetap fokus, hingga suapan terakhir sup milik Taekwoon tandas.

Ia pun mendorong mangkuk itu dan mengambil gelas air mineral miliknya.

" _Oh_ ya, masalah rencana pernikahan kita."

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Jaehwan memberat. Entah kenapa saat Taekwoon mengungkit masalah itu rasanya tubuh Jaehwan seakan membeku. Pasti ada komponen di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya beku. Bukan berarti Jaehwan tidak nyaman, bukan.

Tetapi lebih ke _malu_.

Tiba-tiba ia malu ketika Taekwoon kembali mengungkit tentang pernikahan.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau ingin dilaksanakan kapan?" Taekwoon bertanya seraya mengusap mulutnya. " _Ah_ , lebih baik aku mengenalkanmu kepada _eomma_ dulu. Aku sampai lupa." Tawa kecil mengikuti ucapan Taekwoon.

"Benar." Setelah Jaehwan mengembalikan keadaannya yang sempat membeku, ia mengeluarkan kata.

Taekwoon meletakkan apapun yang ia pegang guna mengambil salah satu tangan Jaehwan yang menganggur di atas meja. Memberikan usapan kilat pada punggungnya sebelum menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau besok bertemu dengan _eomma_ -ku?" Jaehwan menatap dalam manikan musang yang bersinar cerah itu. "Aku sudah bercerita kepada _eomma_ tentangmu, beliau sangat setuju. Kau sudah pernah mengobrol dengan _eomma_ , _kan_? Beliau bilang aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."

Dan Taekwoon kembali terkekeh kecil. Menarik alis Jaehwan untuk saling bertautan.

"Apa aku sudah memilikimu?"

Dan Jaehwan terkesiap. Pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya kembali diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin Jaehwan memang bersedia untuk menikah dengan Taekwoon, tapi apakah ia adalah milik Taekwoon?

Yang bisa Jaehwan lakukan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak perlu menembakmu _kan_? Kita sudah dewasa, aku akan datang untuk melamarmu saja."

Jaehwan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mungkin ia memang masih belum memiliki rasa –atau mungkin sudah hanya ia yang tidak merasa- tapi jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu, tetap saja ia akan luluh dan merona.

Ia juga wanita.

Sementara untuk Taekwoon, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Bukan hal mudah mengatakan itu. Ia juga mati-matian mengatur degup jantungnya yang selalu menggodanya. Ditambah gelora dalam perutnya yang seakan tak pernah bosan menggelitiknya. Kumpulan kupu-kupu itu selalu bisa membuat Taekwoon jatuh apalagi setiap kali melihat senyum manis nan memabukkan yang terlukis di wajah Jaehwan.

Karena pada dasarnya Taekwoon telah jatuh cinta kepada Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu tiba.

Malam dimana Jaehwan akan bertemu dengan ibu Taekwoon sebagai calon istri Taekwoon, bukan sebagai guru dari Yein. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, deru nafasnya pun terkadang terdengar tak normal. Sebisa mungkin ia menampilkan yang terbaik.

Dari pakaian sopan yang tampak nyaman dipandang mata, dress sedang yang tidak terbuka dan diberi outer warna peach. Surai cokelat panjang digerai indah; diberi pemanis pada sisi kanan dengan penjepit kecil. Kaki panjangnya diberi alasan _heels_ tinggi warna gelap. Penampilan Jaehwan jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan saat ia mengajar, tentu saja.

Tangan Taekwoon menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Rapalan do'a sudah ia lakukan sejak mereka keluar dari rumah Jaehwan. Mencoba untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam kediaman ibu Taekwoon memunculkan rasa kagum di dalam diri. Ia bisa melihat jika Taekwoon memang keturunan orang kaya.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah membawa Jaehwan."

Jaehwan tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Taekwoon mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu jika Nyonya Jung sudah berada di hadapan mereka; Jaehwan masih fokus pada desain rumah yang luar biasa indahnya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Memberikan sikap terbaik pada calon mertua.

"Selamat malam _eomonim_." Sapa Jaehwan seraya menjabat tangan Nyonya Jung.

Nyonya Jung ikut tersenyum. Senyum manis yang tampak hangat di mata Jaehwan. Sebuah keramahan yang sedang Nyonya Jung tawarkan.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan. Pasti kalian belum makan malam, _kan_?"

"Tentu saja belum." Taekwoon menyahut. Tangannya menjamah pinggang Nyonya Jung dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Sementara Jaehwan mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

Mereka pun duduk melingkar di meja makan. Rupanya ada Tuan Jung yang sudah menunggu di tempat makan. Sama seperti Nyonya Jung, Tuan Jung juga menyambut Jaehwan dengan ramah. Ada senyum yang melengkung hangat di wajah tuanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jaehwan?" Tanya Tuan Jung seraya membalikkan piringnya.

Jaehwan yang masih kikuk dalam tempat duduknya hanya menarik paksa kedua untuk bibirnya dengan gerakan kepala sedikit mengangguk.

"Baik, _abeonim_."

Nyonya Jung mengulurkan nasi untuk Jaehwan. " _Eomma_ senang sekali kau bersedia kemari. _Eomma_ sudah mendengar dari Taekwoon tentang rencana kalian." Kembali lagi tangannya mengulurkan sup untuk Jaehwan. "Maafkan keinginan Yein ya, _eomma_ juga baru tahu kalau Yein sebenarnya menginginkan seorang _eomma_."

"Tidak masalah, _eomonim_." Jaehwan mengulas senyum lebih luwes dari sebelumnya. "Jaehwan benar-benar tidak masalah dengan keinginan Yein. Dia anak yang baik, kasihan juga kalau kita tidak menurutinya."

Baik Tuan dan Nyonya Jung bisa merasakan ketulusan disana. Tapi memang, yang diucapkan Jaehwan sepenuhnya tulus. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keinginan itu.

"Terima kasih Jae," Tuan Jung menoleh ke arah Taekwoon yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Jung ini memang suka sekali sibuk dengan makanan tak peduli disana ada Jaehwan. "Taekwoon bukan anak yang beruntung setelah _abeoji_ memaksakan kehendak _abeoji_. Tapi syukurlah kalau sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan pengganti yang terbaik."

Pengganti.. pengganti..

Disini, hal mengganjal yang selama ini tak Jaehwan temui titik terangnya. Adalah tentang masa lalu Taekwoon. Jaehwan sama sekali belum mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu Taekwoon. Ia juga tak berani untuk bertanya kepada Hakyeon. Karena Jaehwan ingin menunggu Taekwoon sendiri yang bercerita. Tapi selama mereka saling mendalami diri satu sama lain, Taekwoon tidak juga mengungkit masa lalunya.

Siapa ibu Yein? Lalu kenapa ibu Yein meninggalkan Yein sejak kecil?

Pertanyaan itu menggumpal di dalam hati dan merusuh ingin segera diketahui jawabannya. Namun, kembali lagi. Jaehwan akan menunggu sampai Taekwoon sendiri yang bercerita.

"Taekwoon." Tuan Jung kembali bersuara. "Segera atur pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Jaehwan. _Appa_ ingin kalian segera menikah."

Taekwoon dan Jaehwan saling berpaku pandang. Ada keterkejutan disana. Terutama Jaehwan. Ia tak memperkiraan bila sang calon mertua juga memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti ibunya. Menikah cepat, atau cepat menikah.

Lalu Taekwoon membentuk bibirnya menjadi kurva yang simetri dan kepalanya mengangguk. Menyetujui keinginan sang ayah. Jelas, ia akan setuju. Ini yang ia inginkan. Tanpa harus berbelit-belit dan memohon agar bisa mendapatkan Jaehwan dalam satu kata pernikahan.

Karena Taekwoon tahu, sejatinya sang ayah cukup sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Mungkin karena kesalahan yang telah beliau perbuat, Tuan Jung tidak perlu lagi mempertimbangkan apapun untuk merestui pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan.

.

.

.

"Minggu depan, keluarga Taekwoon _oppa_ akan datang kemari."

" _Wow_! Secepat itu?!"

Bukan Nyonya Lee yang berseru, melainkan si cantik Lee Mijoo. Ia cukup terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh sang kakak.

Jaehwan menggumam kecil dengan tangan masih sibuk melipat pakaiannya. "Ya."

" _Unni_ benar-benar mempertimbangkan ucapan _eomma_." Mijoo berbalik dan menatap sang ibu yang tengah menonton tivi. " _Eomma_! Apa _eomma_ sungguh merestui mereka? Jangan menggerutu nanti!"

Yang lebih tua menatap bingung Mijoo. Alisnya saling menaut dengan ekspresi bingung yang jelas tercetak. Apa maksud dari ucapan Mijoo? Apa si cantik tidak setuju dengan rencananya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Jaehwan, Mijoo mendesah. " _Eomma_! Sering mengeluh kau mendapatkan duda. Katanya lebih baik memilih yang tidak duda. Tapi kenapa justru memilih duda." Jelasnya.

" _Eomma_!" Kali ini Jaehwan yang menengok ke arah Nyonya Lee. "Kenapa _eomma_ masih mengeluh _sih_? Itu pilihan Jaehwan. Lagipula yang tidak duda juga belum tentu baik seperti Taekwoon _oppa_. Jaehwan mohon, _eomma_! Jangan seperti itu lagi."

" _Eomma_ tidak mengeluh!" Meletakkan remot tivi lalu berpindah tempat lebih dekat pada Jaehwan. "Kau yakin, ingin menikah dengan Taekwoon? _Eomma_ hanya khawatir padamu, Jae! _Eomma_ takut kalau hal yang pernah terjadi pada Taekwoon akan terjadi pada kalian. Apalagi Taekwoon adalah lelaki yang pernah gagal dalam rumah tangga."

Kali ini emosi yang sempat akan meletup dalam diri Jaehwan mulai meredam. Hanya lengkungan hangat yang muncul dari bibirnya. Jaehwan mengerti dengan kekhawatiran sang ibu. Ia paham. Pasti ada, ketakutan seperti itu. Tapi Jaehwan yakin bahwa Taekwoon tidak akan seperti apa yang ditakutkan oleh sang ibu.

Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Nyonya Lee. Sapuan pelan di punggung tangannya mengantarkan sebuah keyakinan atas pilihan Jaehwan. Ini bukan kali pertama Jaehwan akan meyakinkan sang ibu. Mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya, dan Jaehwan akan dengan senang hati akan meyakinkan ibu tercinta.

" _Eomma_!" Jaehwan memanggil sang ibu dengan suara lembut menenangkan. " _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir! Bukankah Jaehwan selalu berkata kalau Jaehwan yakin dengan keputusan Jaehwan? Awalnya Jaehwan juga takut itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi setelah semakin mengenal Taekwoon _oppa_ , Jaehwan percaya Taekwoon _oppa_ adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab." Sebentar Jaehwan menghentikan ucapannya. "Untuk masalah masa lalunya, Jaehwan yakin ada hal lain yang benar-benar membuat rumah tangga mereka hancur. Itu bukan karena Taekwoon _oppa_ tidak bertanggung jawab. _Yah_ , walaupun Jaehwan sendiri tidak begitu tahu alasannya apa, yang pasti Jaehwan yakin Taekwoon _oppa_ tidak pernah berniat untuk merusak rumah tangganya."

.

.

.

.

Mumpung ada waktu, mereka gunakan dengan baik. Hari libur mereka isi dengan piknik bersama. Ya, Taekwoon, Jaehwan dan Yein. Ini adalah keinginan si kecil. Kebetulan juga Taekwoon tidak sedang sibuk dan Jaehwan bersedia menemani Yein bermain di taman. Mereka menikmati musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berganti musim panas dengan hati yang senang.

Yein berlari kembali ke arah Jaehwan yang tengah membuka kotak snack mereka.

" _Eomma_! Yein ingin melihat ikan disana. Yein kesana yaa?" Tanyanya dengan suara penuh harap seraya menunjukkan ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Jaehwan mengikuti arah yang dimaksud. Sebentar menelisik lalu menoleh kepada Taekwoon. Ada anggukan dari sang ayah menuntun Jaehwan untuk memberikan anggukan juga.

"Boleh, tapi hati-hati yaa?"

"Baik _eomma_." Yein memeluk ringkas Jaehwan dan memberinya satu kecupan di pipi. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Taekwoon tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi antara Jaehwan dan Yein. Keduanya tampak seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan. Lantas ia memaku pandangan pada Jaehwan yang kembali sibuk menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk mereka.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mengajak Yein berlibur." Taekwoon membuka sebuah percakapan dengan cerita. Sebelumnya hanya tanya sederhana layaknya hari-hari biasa yang mewarnai perjalanan mereka. "Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Yein sangat suka diajak ke tempat yang seperti ini."

Sebelum menjawab ucapan Taekwoon, lebih dulu Jaehwan menyodorkan minuman kepadamya. Sejak mereka duduk bersama di taman ini, Taekwoon belum membiarkan air tergelincir di kerongkongannya.

"Anak kecil memang suka diajak jalan-jalan." Sahutnya disertai senyum yang mengembang. Manikannya semakin melengkung ketika wajah tampan Taekwoon tertimpa mentari dan masuk ke dalam celah-celah irisnya. Wajah yang semakin lama semakin membuat Jaehwan tersenyum. "Dan Yein memang sepertinya tipe anak-anak yang suka berpetualang."

Taekwoon mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian keadaan menghening. Baik Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sama-sama tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata selepas menikmati snack yang dibawa Jaehwan. Kedua iris mereka menyorot penuh perhatian kepada sang buah hati yang berada lumayan jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Taekwoon dan Jaehwan tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada si kecil.

Sesekali Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan yang memancarkan aura positif. Dari tatapan teduhnya, senyumnya, kelembutan suaranya dan dari kehangatan perhatiannya. Mungkin Taekwoon tak akan ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia lagi dan lagi jatuh cinta kepada sosok ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehwan? Apa ia mulai mencintai atau sekedar menyukai Taekwoon?

"Keluarga seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan sendirinya setelah Taekwoon selesai mengaggumi –lagi- sosok Jaehwan.

Yang mendengar jelas terhenyak dengan tanya itu. Namun ia hanya mengulas sebuah senyum sebagai satu reaksi yang natural. Tatapannya jatuh pada tikar yang digelar. Pikiran yang bergelayut mulai meminta untuk diungkapkan.

Tentang keluarga yang ia harapkan.

"Aku?" Jaehwan menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Aku ingin keluarga yang saling berbagi kasih sayang. Aku ingin keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku ingin keluarga kecil yang selalu tertawa, menangis bersama dan terus merasa nyaman di dalamnya."

Taekwoon diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jaehwan.

"Apa itu sebuah keinginan yang berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Senyum Taekwoon menyertai jawabannya. "Itu hal yang wajar."

Keheningan kembali menyergap. Bibir penuh Jaehwan terkulum lembut demi menyusun tanya yang mengganggu pikirannya. Satu pertanyaan ini benar-benar mengusiknya. Ia ingin tahu tapi ragu untuk mencari tahu.

Apa ini waktu yang tepat?

" _Oppa_.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh Jaehwan bertanya sesuatu?"

Taekwoon meneleng. Sorot mata sipitnya menghujam wajah cantik Jaehwan. "Apa?"

"Ini.. tentang masa lalumu." Jaehwan tahu, pasti sang lawan akan terkejut dengan ucapan itu. "Apa yang membuat rumah tanggamu tidak bisa berjalan lama?"

Untuk sesaat, Taekwoon membiarkan angin mengusili tubuh mereka. Jawaban dari tanya itu sudah tersedia di dalam otak. Hanya saja, Taekwoon butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk berbagi. Seharusnya ia bisa terbuka, namun tak tahun kenapa Taekwoon masih memiliki keraguan dalam hal itu.

Mungkin.. karena sebenarnya Taekwoon ingin melupakan masa lalunya?

Bisa saja.

"Keluarga kecilku dulu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Seketika manikan bulat Jaehwan membesar. Alisnya menukik dengan paras bertabur ekspresi tanya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk dari keterpaksaan." Lalu Taekwoon mengambil botol minum untuk dimainkan. Getir hatinya merayap keseluruh jalur nadi dan membuatnya meremang perih. Masa lalunya memang cukup menyakitkan. "Yang bisa berakhir dengan ketidakcocokan lalu perpecahan pun terjadi."

Jaehwan masih mencerna maksud dari ucapan Taekwoon. Meski ia tidak sepenuhnya paham, ia bisa menangkap inti dari ucapan Taekwoon. Apa mungkin Taekwoon dulu dijodohkan oleh keluarganya? Dan mereka tidak memiliki visi dan misi yang sama? Sehingga mereka harus berpisah?

"Dan mantan istrimu meninggalkan Yein? Kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taekwoon malah menatap dalam iris kelam Jaehwan yang bercucuran rasa penasaran. Manikan itu meneduhkan, membuat Taekwoon terseret dalam kubangan jernih yang dipadukan oleh kelembutan dari cara Jaehwan menatapnya.

"Yein muncul bukan karena direncanakan. Dia muncul karena sebuah kelalaian."

"Ke-,"

"Jae?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita tidak membahas ini?" Jaehwan menegang. Suara Taekwoon tergores nada kepedihan bercampur nada memohon. "Aku sakit mengingatnya."

Mau menolakpun tak mungkin. Jaehwan tersenyum manis seraya mengarahkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Taekwoon. Kemudian satu pelukan erat ia berikan pada Taekwoon. Tangannya pun mengusap punggung lebar Taekwoon.

Lalu ia berbisik lirih. "Maaf! Maaf kalau tanyaku membuatmu kembali sakit."

"Tidak." Taekwoon menyamankan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaehwan. Aroma tubuh Jaehwan begitu menenangkan dan memabukkan. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku belum bisa jujur padamu. Tapi aku janji, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Dan Taekwoon merasakan kepala Jaehwan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Jae?"

"Ya?"

Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukan Jaehwan. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk tetap disampingku? Apapun yang terjadi?" Pinta Taekwoon penuh harap.

Permintaan itu cukup membuat Jaehwan terkejut. Tapi ia bisa mengubah rasa terkejut itu dengan desiran berbeda di dalam dada. Jaehwan yakin, desiran itu mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja." Tangannya menaut erat di belakang leher Taekwoon. "Aku janji."

Dan mereka tak melepas pelukan itu hingga si kecil datang mengaduh karena panas cukup menyusahkan.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sudah tiba.

Yein duduk sendirian di depan kelas. Menunggu Jaehwan yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya; ada beberapa buku yang masih harus dibereskan. Sebenarnya Jaehwan sudah meminta Yein untuk ikut ke dalam ruang guru. Tapi si kecil menolak dan ingin berada di depan kelas saja.

Mungkin Yein merasa bosan dengan kesepian yang ia rasa. Lantas ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah ruang guru seperti apa yang diinginkan. Namun belum sempat ia sampai di ruang guru, seseorang menarik tangannya.

Yein ingin berontak, tetapi cengkraman itu lebih kuat dari energinya.

"Siapa? _Ajumma_ siapa?" Tanyanya pelan. Mata cantiknya terbalut rasa penasaran juga rasa takut.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Kacamata yang sempat bertengger di hidung bangirnya pun ditanggalkan. Ketakutan yang semula akan menyebar di sekujur tubuh mendadak hilang begitu melihat wajah wanita itu.

Disana tidak ada kesan menakutkan sama sekali.

"Ayo ikut _immo_ , kita akan pulang."

Yein menggeleng. "Tidak, Yein akan pulang sama _eomma_. _Immo_ siapa?" Tanyanya lagi dan menyentak genggaman tangan wanita itu.

"Apa kau mau es krim?" Yein menatap lekat-lekat wanita yang saat ini berlutut di depannya. Senyuman manis itu masih menggantung di wajah cantiknya. "Mau es krim? Ayo, immo belikan. Nanti immo antarkan pulang."

Yein masih anak kecil. Diberi iming-iming es krim pasti akan luluh juga. Ia pun mengangguk lucu dan mengikuti tarikan tangan wanita itu.

Yein tak peduli dengan Jaehwan nantinya.

.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Jaehwan segera mengambil tas selempangnya dengan cepat. Ia sempatkan untuk melirik jam ditangan. Lima belas menit sudah Jaehwan meninggalkan Yein. Dengan langkah lebar, ia keluar dari ruang kantor.

Langkahnya masih lebar menuju kelas Yein. Tapi, lensa kelamnya tak mendapati sosok Yein di depan kelas. Kemana Yein? Jaehwan pun mempercepat langkahnya lagi mendekat pada ruang kelas.

Dan hasilnya sama, seperti apa yang ia lihat. Yein tak ada disana. Lalu kemana? Jaehwan pun berjalan menuju sekitar kelas. Belum juga menemukan Yein. Tak membuang waktu, Jaehwan segera ke tempat satpam yang tak jauh dari ruang kelas Yein.

" _Ajusshi_! Apa _ajusshi_ lihat Jung Yein?"

Tuan Kang –satpam sekolah- melipat keningnya; tampak berpikir sejenak. "Jung Yein?" Jaehwan mengangguk. " _Ah_ , ya! Saya melihat Jung Yein keluar dengan wanita." Jawabnya.

"Wanita?" Ulang Jaehwan terkejut. "Siapa? Wanita siapa?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Saya pikir itu keluarga Yein. Sepertinya Yein juga tidak takut atau terpaksa bersamanya."

Jaehwan terperangah dengan jawaban dari satpam. Siapa wanita itu? Apa saudara Taekwoon? Apa Hakyeon? Atau siapa? Jaehwan merasa khawatir dan cemas jika Yein diajak orang yang berbahaya. Tapi kenapa satpam mengatakan bahwa Yein terlihat akrab dengan wanita itu?

Segera Jaehwan merogoh ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan kepada Hakyeon. Sekali dua kali panggilan itu tidak dijawab. Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menelpon Taekwoon.

" _Oppa_!" Seru Jaehwan begitu sambungan di seberang diterima.

" _Ada apa Jae?"_

Jaehwan menata perasaannya yang kacau penuh kekhawatiran. "Yein, apa Yein menghubungimu? Maksudku, Yein, Yein diajak seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa seseorang itu." Tukas Jaehwan panjang lebar.

" _Maksudmu? Siapa yang mengajak Yein?"_

Dari seberang terlihat jelas rasa terkejut yang cukup bisa Jaehwan mengerti.

Jaehwan mengambil nafasnya dalam. "Aku juga tidak tahu _oppa_ , apa mungkin, Yein telah diculik?"

" _Diculik?"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _Maaf minggu lalu gak update, sibuknya kebangetan.. *bow*_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

06

.

.

Taekwoon melirik singkat jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja. Jarum jam pendek menuju angka dua belas dan jam panjang menuju angka tujuh. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat dan sekarang juga merupakan jam pulang Jaehwan maupun Yein.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba melengkung, otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana hubungan keduanya akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah hubungan yang dibangun dengan penuh kepositifan. Taekwoon tak pernah menyangka jika hubungan keduanya akan berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Tak perlu bertele-tele dan juga sudah mendapatkan restu dari para tetua.

Yang paling penting, sekarang Taekwoon punya alasan untuk tetap semangat dalam hidup. Selain karena Yein, juga karena Jaehwan. Mereka berdua adalah sumber kebahagiaan Taekwoon saat ini.

 _Dring...driing..dringg..._

Baru saja Taekwoon akan memejamkan mata –lelah menggerogotinya selesai rapat tadi- ponselnya berdering cukup keras. Langsung saja ia meraba atas meja dan mengambil ponselnya. Melihat sebentar siapa yang menelpon sebelum menggeser tanda hijau.

"Jaehwan?" Ucapnya setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Oppa!"_

Taekwoon sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak begitu mendengar seruan dari Jaehwan. Keningnya mengerut; bingung dan kaget dengan suara keras dari Jaehwan.

"Ada apa Jae?"

" _Yein, apa Yein menghubungimu? Maksudku, Yein, Yein diajak seseorang. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa seseorang itu."_

Untuk sejenak, Taekwoon bingung. Ia tengah mencermati kalimat panjang dari Jaehwan. "Maksudmu? Siapa yang mengajak Yein?" Balas Taekwoon begitu ia mulai paham dengan ucapan Jaehwan.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, oppa! Apa mungkin, Yein telah diculik?"_

Taekwoon terkejut. Sungguh. Kalimat dugaan yang baru saja didengar dari Jaehwan membuat nafasnya nyaris terhenti.

"Diculik?"Taekwoon mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak karuan. "Kau tunggu dulu disana, aku akan datang!"

Lalu ia tak peduli dengan ucapan Jaehwan selanjutnya. Taekwoon segera mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Yang akan Taekwoon lakukan saat ini adalah datang ke sekolah Yein. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Wonshik yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya dengan file. Kakinya masih terus melangkah dengan gusar dan menulikan sementara waktu pendengarannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Taekwoon sampai di sekolah Yein. Ia menepikan mobilnya sebelum berlari menuju pos satpam seperti yang dikatakan Jaehwan. _Ah_ , dari jarak yang lumayan jauh itu Taekwoon bisa melihat Jaehwan berdiri cemas dengan tangan saling bertautan.

Saat sampai di pos satpam, Taekwoon segera memeluk Jaehwan yang tampak bingung dan cemas. Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Jaehwan mendorong dada Taekwoon dengan pelan.

" _Oppa_! Yein!"

Taekwoon menatap dalam Jaehwan. "Bagaimana? Dimana sebenarnya Yein?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _oppa_! Satpam bilang, Yein pergi bersama wanita muda. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

Tak menjawab, Taekwoon bergegas menemui satpam yang tengah menonton televisi. Mengerti Taekwoon akan bertanya, ia bangkit dan memandang Taekwoon.

"Yein?"

"Wanita itu muda. Dan saya juga baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Apa penculik?"

satpam itu menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. "Sepertinya tidak. Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai penculik. Lagi pula sepertinya mereka tampak akrab."jawabnya.

taekwoon dan Jaehwan saling bertukar tatap. Lalu siapa yang membawa Yein? Jaehwan juga sudah menghubungi Hakyeon, dan siapapun yang ia kenal namun mereka juga tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini.

Kekhawatiran jelas sekali menyelimuti mereka. Baik Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon sama-sama bingung dan tak tahu harus mencari Yein kemana lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah mencari, bahkan Wonshik dan Hakyeon juga sama-sama ikut membantu. Saat ini Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang ada di kafe Hakyeon. Menunggu apakah akan ada berita tentang Yein atau tidak. Menghubungi polisipun belum bisa. Yein menghilang belum ada 1 kali 24 jam; seperti syarat untuk melapor berita kehilangan. Baik Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik dan Hakyeon sama-sama diam khawatir dan bingung di meja mereka.

Sesekali Taekwoon dan Jaehwan melirik ponselnya; masih tetap ada harapan untuk seseorang menelpon tentang Yein.

Melihat Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sama-sama gusarnya, Hakyeon berinisiatif untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka. Mengingat masing-masing cangkir sudah tandas isinya.

"Aku sudah meminta tolong kepada temanku yang juga detektif. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu." Celetuk Wonshik setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya dan menyingkap keheningan yang sudah lama merajai.

Taekwoon menoleh sejenak, sedikit kurang minat dengan ucapan Wonshik. Harusnya ia senang, tapi entah mengapa ia malah beranggapan bahwa itu tidak akan membantu.

"Sebenarnya kemana Yein?" Tanya itu kembali keluar dari mulut Jaehwan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu! Kau sama sekali tidak salah." Taekwoon tersenyum ke arah Jaehwan. "Kau-"

Ponsel Taekwoon tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan segera Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Ada kernyitan tipis di kening manakala ia membaca angka yang tertera di layar; angka itu terlihat asing di ingatan Taekwoon.

Ia bangkit dan menggeser tombol oke.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Jung Taekwoon?"_

Suara wanita. Taekwoon menjauhkan sebentar ponselnya dan melirik kembali layar itu. Siapa wanita yang menelponnya?

"Ya, aku Jung Taekwoon. Kau siapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, wanita di seberang itu malah tertawa. Taekwoon benar-benar bingung dengan wanita itu. Ia mencoba menebak dari suaranya. Tetapi belum ada gambaran yang ia terima dalam otak. Siapa wanita ini?

" _Kau lupa denganku?"_ Kedua alis Taekwoon menekuk tebal. _"Aku, Im Yoona, mantan istrimu."_

 _Deg~_

Detak jantung Taekwoon nyaris terhenti begitu ia mendengar nama itu dari seberang. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa terkejut dengannya. Nama yang sebenarnya ingin dan sudah hilang dari ingatannya tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya. Kenapa?

"Kau.." Sebentar menoleh ke arah Wonshik dan Jaehwan; keduanya sama-sama melihat penuh tanya padanya. Lalu berjalan menjauh dari mereka. "Kau, kenapa kau menghubungiku?"

Masih sama yang Taekwoon dengar, tawa merdu dari suara bening milik sang mantan istri. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk menggagumi suara itu.

" _Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin saja."_

Taekwoon memasang telinga awas. Takut-takut ada hal buruk yang akan ia dengar. "Ijin?" Ulangnya.

" _Ya.."_ Dengan tenang Yoona menjawab. _"Ijin membawa Yein bersamaku untuk malam ini."_

"Apa?!" Taekwoon berteriak; tak peduli dengan sekitar. Ia bereaksi atas nama Yein yang disebut. Jadi selama ini? Selama ini Yein bersama Yoona? Bagaimana bisa?

Taekwoon menarik dalam nafasnya. Emosi jelas sekali sedang bersamanya saat ini. "Katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang!" Pekiknya.

" _Tidak perlu khawatir! Yein tenang bersamaku. Yein aman. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Bagaimanapun Yein juga anakku. Sudah ya, terima kasih!"_

" _Yaa_!"

Belum juga Taekwoon akan bertanya lagi, sambungan itu sudah terputus. Dengan rasa kesal dan marah yang besar, Taekwoon mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor itu. Namun sayang, nomor itu sudah tak bisa lagi dihubungi. Taekwoon mendesah panjang dan kembali ke arah Jaehwan dan yang lain; mereka menunggu Taekwoon dan merasa cemas melihat Taekwoon yang tampak kesal.

Lalu duduk di sebelah Jaehwan setelah membuang nafas penuh kekesalan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tahu dimana Yein sekarang."

Ketiganya mengarahkan atensinya pada Taekwoon.

"Yoona! Ternyata Yoona yang membawa Yein."

"Yoo-Yoona?!" Pekik Hakyeon mendahului yang lain. Ia menggeleng tak mengerti. "Kenapa? Kenapa Yoona tiba-tiba membawa Yein?"

Tubuh Taekwoon melemas saat itu juga. Rasa marah dan kesal memang bertahan disana. Tapi perasaan tak menentu itu membuatnya lemas. Yein, anak semata wayangnya sekarang ada di tangan sang ibu. Ia tentu saja tak menyukai itu. Mengingat Yoona bukan orang yang baik untuk Yein. Kepalanya menggeleng, menjawab tanya Hakyeon.

"Dan _hyung_ tahu dimana Yoona _noona_ sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi nomor itu terlanjur dinonaktifkan."

Dan keadaan kembali hening. Masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran yang entah melayang kemana. Termasuk Jaehwan. Wanita itu diam tak menanggapi informasi dari Taekwoon. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Taekwoon saat ini tak memberanikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hanya saja hatinya bergejolak. Ada tanya yang perlu ia luruskan disini.

Yoona.

Siapa Yoona? Apa ia adalah ibu Yein? Jaehwan ingin sekali tahu tentang wanita itu tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan pulang dengan perasaan yang gusar. Pikirannya tak tenang dan ia juga tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya yang sedikit kacau. Sikap Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin membuatnya terluka. Semenjak telepon yang ia terima, Taekwoon seakan menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa karena Jaehwan juga belum sepenuhnya mengenal baik Taekwoon?

Juga, masalah Yein. Dimana sebenarnya Yein? Jika saja ia tahu dimana Yein sekarang, ia juga ingin menjemputnya. Rasa bersalah karena lalai membuat Jaehwan tidak merasa tenang.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ada apa denganmu, _unni_?"

Mijoo menyambut Jaehwan yang datang dengan tubuh gontai dan wajah menyedihkan. Wanita yang lebih tua mengabaikan sosok Mijoo dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" _Unni_.."

Jaehwan menoleh sejenak. Lalu tangannya melepas tas dan juga cardigan yang ia kenakan. "Apa?"

Ada senyum lebar yang muncul di wajah Mijoo. Meski ia tahu Jaehwan tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, namun berita baik perlu ia sampaikan _kan_?

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ mengajakku untuk mencari hari yang tepat. Sepertinya ia ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarga Taekwoon _oppa_."

Seharusnya Jaehwan senang mendengarnya. Namun gejolak yang tak menentu di dalam hati membuat Jaehwan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kenapa harus ada masalah disaat ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Keluarlah, Mijoo- _ya_! _Unni_ ingin istirahat." Ucap Jaehwan lirih. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Mijoo tampak terkesiap dengan sikap aneh Jaehwan. Kenapa tampak tak bersemangat seperti ini?

Lantas ia ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ada apa denganmu, _unni_? Sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu?"

Jaehwan hanya menggeleng kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah. Sekarang kau keluar, _eum_?" Tubuh Jaehwan lelah, hatinya gundah. Namun ia tak berniat untuk marah kepada Mijoo. Bagaimanapun Mijoo cukup perhatian kepadanya.

Mengerti bahwa sang kakak memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, Mijoo memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Mungkin sang kakak memang membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Mijoo yakin jika sang kakak akan bercerita keesokannya.

Sepeninggal Mijoo, Jaehwan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Pikiran yang masih bergelayut manja dibenaknya benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Ada banyak sekali ketakutan yang merajai. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa?

Walaupun ia masih belum terlalu yakin dengan rasa takutnya, tetap saja. Semuanya membuat Jaehwan tak tenang.

Terutama tentang perubahan sikap Taekwoon semenjak sang mantan istri menelpon.

Bagaimana jika...

Tidak-tidak, Jaehwan tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin ini hanya sementara. Besok pasti akan berubah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya tak seperti apa yang Jaehwan harapkan. Hari telah berganti dan pagi telah tiba. Sikap Taekwoon masih sama; dingin dan enggan berbagi kata. Memang saat ini Taekwoon telah menjemput Jaehwan dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah, tapi keterdiaman yang dibiarkan menguasai oleh Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan bungkam. Ia juga tak berani mengambil alih suasana ini. Sekedar bertanya bagaimana Yein pun Jaehwan tak memiliki nyali. Entah mengapa suasana canggung tersebar begitu saja. Seolah keduanya adalah orang asing yang duduk berdampingan di dalam mobil.

Hingga mobil Taekwoon berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan Yoona." Baru saja Jaehwan akan mendorong pintu mobil, Taekwoon mengeluarkan suara. Menarik minat Jaehwan untuk menoleh ke arahnya. "Yein akan bersekolah hari ini. Temui dia dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya, tolong katakan padaku."

Suara Taekwoon. Suara lembut itu tercampur nada dingin dan asing di telinga Jaehwan. Memang, Jaehwan akui jika keduanya belum lama saling mengenal. Tapi suara itu, suara yang sama sekali tak pernah Jaehwan dengar sebelumnya; kecuali kemarin malam.

Dengan senyum manis yang ia ulas, Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Pasti."

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Lalu pintu tertutup setelah Jaehwan turun dari mobil. Bahkan pagi ini tidak ada kecupan di kening seperti biasa. Jaehwan hanya memandang gamang mobil yang melaju di depannya. Pikirannya kalut kembali. Nama yang sempat terngiang di dalam otak kembali meracaukannya.

Yoona, Im Yoona.

Taekwoon akan bertemu dengan mantan istrinya. Jaehwan gugup dan Jaehwan takut. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

Jika Jaehwan takut akan perubahan sikap Taekwoon, maka Taekwoon sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk bersikap dingin kepada Jaehwan. Mungkin karena rasa kesalnya kepada Yoona yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Taekwoon selalu berharap ia tak akan bertemu dengan Yoona lagi. Tapi apa? Keinginannya itu sama sekali tak terwujud. Wanita yang paling Taekwoon benci itu kembali ke dunianya dan mengambil sementara sang buah hati. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya marah, kesal dan emosi. Taekwoon akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa merebut kembali sang buah hati.

Dan pagi ini, Yoona bersedia untuk menemuinya; membicarakan masalah si kecil.

Kafe kecil pinggiran sekolah Yein, menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Taekwoon mendorong kasar pintu kafe lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Manikan sipit itu berhasil menangkap sosok wanita anggun yang duduk sendiri dengan tangan mengangkat cangkir kecil. Wanita itu masih sama, masih cantik seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja wajahnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa.

Segera saja Taekwoon mendekat padanya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Taekwoon tak menjawab. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya seakan terkepal ingin memukul. Sepertinya Yoona cukup paham dengan sifat Taekwoon, ia pun menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk duduk; meski pada akhirnya hanya sebuah tampikan kasar dari Taekwoon yang ia terima.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Ucapnya pelan dan kalem. "Maaf, tidak meminta ijin padamu sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga tidak perlu meminta ijin _kan_ , kalau ingin membawa Yein?"

Tertawa, tawa penuh hinaan dan amarah. Taekwoon menatap dalam manikan cantik Yoona. Tatapan terbalut amarah yang sangat kentara. "Kau bilang tidak perlu ijin? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak punya hak atas Yein." Balasnya.

"Dia anakku juga."

"Anakmu?" Decakkan Taekwoon menuntun tangan Yoona untuk meletakkan sepenuhnya cangkir di atas alasnya. "Dia bukan anakmu! Sejak kapan kau mengakui Yein sebagai anakmu?"

"Bagaimana pun aku yang melahirkannya. Sudah lima tahun dia bersamamu, dan saatnya Yein bersamaku."

Lagi-lagi Taekwoon menanggapinya dengan tawa sinis. Lancang sekali Yoona mengatakan itu padanya. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju dan ia berdecak kembali.

"Dengar! Kau tidak diijinkan untuk membawa Yein walaupun itu hanya sedetik. Tidak! Kau tidak berhak!" Lalu Taekwoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Yein memang lahir dari rahimmu. Tapi apa kau pantas untuk disebut sebagai seorang ibu? Kalau kau memang seorang ibu, kenapa kau meninggalkannya? Kenapa? _Ha_?!"

Yoona diam untuk beberapa jenak. Kalimat bentakan dari Taekwoon membuatnya harus sedikit mundur; bagaimanapun Taekwoon cukup mengerikan saat marah.

"Aku belum siap saat itu!"

"Belum siap katamu? Belum siap?"

Yoona menarik dalam nafasnya sebentar. "Itu kesalahanmu! Kau yang membuatku hamil dan masih untung aku membiarkannya lahir. Aku tidak menggugurkannya." Jawaban Yoona membuat Taekwoon geram.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau meminta Yein kembali padamu? Kenapa? _Ha_?! Kenapa?"

"Aku juga ibunya. Hal wajar kalau aku menginginkan dia."

Taekwoon bangkit. Rasa kesalnya telah membumbung tinggi dan ia tak bisa berada di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama. Yang ada ia akan semakin kesal dan amarahnya tak terkendali. Kemudian ia mendekati kursi Yoona.

"Jangan pernah kau mendekati Yein lagi, Im Yoona! Aku sangat-sangat-sangat tidak suka kau mendekati Yein. Apalagi mengajaknya. Jika nanti aku tahu kau berusaha mengambil Yein dariku, ku pastikan polisi akan menemuimu dan membawamu."

Selanjutnya Taekwoon pergi dari hadapan Yoona. Tak acuh pada wanita yang mungkin sekarang merasa terluka atas ucapan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu keluar dari kafe dengan amarah yang memuncak. Bagaimana bisa Yoona tiba-tiba datang dan meminta Yein darinya. Bagaimana bisa? Kemana saja selama ini wanita itu?

Taekwoon benar-benar kesal jika harus menguliti kembali ingatan yang sudah ia tumpuk dan ia kunci rapat. Taekwoon benci harus mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. Taekwoon benci.

Dan sekarang? Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Wanita itu sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk ditaklukkan. Mungkin sekarang Yein ada dalam pelukannya –Yoona membiarkan si kecil kembali ke sekolah- tapi bagaimana dengan nanti?

Ia hanya berharap semoga ini semua bisa terselesaikan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Baru sehari Jaehwan tak bertemu Yein, rasa rindu itu sudah meluap begitu saja. Jaehwan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat si kecil yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Bibrinyareflek melengkung. Tingkah lucu Yein dan anak-anak lainnya menggemaskan di mata Jaehwan.

Lantas ia mendekatinya, mendekat pada Yein dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol beberapa menit.

" _Eomma_!" Pekikan si kecil lagi-lagi membuat Jaehwan tersenyum. "Yein sedang mewarnai!" Lalu ia mengangkat satu lembar kertas gambar yang sudah ternoda beberapa pewarna.

Jaehwan mengusak surai Yein dengan lembut. "Anak yang pintar, sini _eomma_ lihat." Tukasnya seraya mengambil alih gambar itu dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

Kemudian ia meletakkan kertas itu. "Yeinnie, mau ikut dengan _eomma_ sebentar?" Tanya Jaehwan lembut. Tidak ingin terkesan memaksa pada si kecil.

Yein menatap Jaehwan dengan tanya. "Kemana _eomma_?" Tanyanya.

"Ayo, kita ke ruangan _eomma_."

Tak bertanya lagi, Yein mengikuti kemana Jaehwan mengajaknya pergi. Jaehwan hanya ingin menanyainya tentang hari kemarin. Saat ibu kandungnya membawa Yein bersama. Tiba-tiba dada Jaehwan nyeri ketika memikirkan itu. Rasa ngilu begitu kuat mencengkeramnya. Apalagi ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan si mungil. Seakan ia enggan untuk melepas apalagi kehilangan.

Ini gila, tapi sungguh.

Sampai di dalam kantor, Jaehwan mengajak Yein untuk duduk. Tidak lupa ia memberikan Yein minuman cokelat dingin agar tidak rewel.

"Yein, _eomma_ boleh tanya sesuatu pada Yein?"

Yein yang sedang menyeruput cokelatnya mengangkat wajahnya. Iris kecil berbinar cerah itu mengarah pada Jaehwan.

"Boleh _eomma_ tahu? Kemarin Yein kemana?"

Segera meletakkan minumannya dan memberi perhatian sepenuhnya pada Jaehwan yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Jaehwan bisa melihat senyum dan ekspresi cerah terpoles di wajah cantik Yein.

"Aku bertemu dengan _eomma_ baru."

Jaehwan terhenyak mendengarnya. Cengkraman di lengan si kecil nyaris menguat.

"Dia baik sekali. Dia membelikan Yein banyak sekali manakan dan mainan." Jelas, terlihat jelas di wajah Yein bahwa kesan yang diberikan wanita itu terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. "Dia ingin bermain bersama Yein lebih lama lagi."

Dada Jaehwan sesak. Mendengar bagaimana Yein bercerita memaksa ia untuk menegarkan batinnya.

"Yein senang bersama _eomma_ baru Yein?"

Yein mengangguk khas anak kecil; menggemaskan. Namun di balik itu semua, Jaehwan malah terluka. Tak tahu mengapa kedekatan Yein dengan ibu kandungnya membuat Jaehwan sakit.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Yein juga berhak untuk bersama ibunya. Tapi kenapa ia malah begini? Jaehwan mengecup kilat pipi Yein.

"Dan Yein ingin bersama Yoona _eomma_ lagi?"

Dengan polosnya Yein mengangguk.

"Sudah bilang _appa_?"

"Belum."

Jaehwan lagi-lagi mengecup pipi si kecil. "Kalau begitu lain kali ijin sama _appa_ , _eum_? Supaya _appa_ tidak khawatir." Tuturnya penuh kasih sayang.

Si kecil hanya mengangguk lucu. Kepolosan Yein membuat Jaehwan sesak. Anak semanis ini telah menjatuhkan pesonanya dalam hati Jaehwan. Jaehwan telah jatuh cinta padanya dan enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Ada apa dengan Jaehwan? Tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini _kan_? Lagi-lagi gejolak itu merongrong dalam diri dan membuatnya bimbang.

Jika Yein nyaman bersama ibu kandungnya, apa ia masih dibutuhkan?

.

.

.

Malam ini Yein bersama sang ayah. Mereka pulang ke kediaman keluarga Jung. Ini adalah keinginan sang ibu untuk membawa Yein ke hadapannya setelah mendengar kabar dari Taekwoon tentang Yoona.

Yein baru saja terlelap dan Taekwoon keluar untuk menemui sang ibu yang tengah menonton acara televisi. Kebetulan Tuan Jung sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lantas ia duduk di sebelah Nyonya Jung. Nafasnya yang lelah ia buang dengan percuma.

"Bagaimana? Kau bilang Yein bersama Yoona kemarin?"

Taekwoon membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa detik. "Ya." Ia menoleh pada sang ibu. "Yoona tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan meminta Yein dariku."

"Apa?" Nyonya Jung tersentak dengan jawaban itu. "Lalu kau? Kau tidak menyetujuinya _kan_?"

Inilah yang Taekwoon suka dari sang ibu. Mungkin dulu ia pernah membenci sang ibu karena tak mengikuti keinginannya. Namun sekarang sang ibu lebih banyak memihak padanya. Terlihat _kan_ , bahwa sang ibu juga tidak setuju jika Yoona bertemu dengan Yein meskipun Yein adalah darah daging Yoona.

"Tentu saja tidak." Taekwoon mengubah posisinya dengan berbaring pada paha sang ibu. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan dia membawa Yein. Dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah ibu Yein. Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai ibu Yein. Dia yang telah meninggalkan Yein."

Nyonya Jung hanya mangut-mangut paham dengan tangan membelai surai Taekwoon. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada di Korea? Bukankah dia ada di Jepang? Apa dia mengatakan alasannya?"

"Entahlah! Taekwoon juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di Korea." Lalu matanya mulai terpejam. Berada di pangkuan sang ibu memang hal terbaik.

Dan keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa jenak. Taekwoon menikmati lembutnya tangan sang ibu yang membelai surainya. Sekalian ia menata kembali pikirannya yang kacau. Tentang Yein, Yoona dan juga tentang Jaehwan.

Benar, tentang Jaehwan. Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu sekarang? Kenapa Taekwoon sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya? Ada gelitikan yang muncul saat ia memikirkan Jaehwan. Apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja?

Kemudian belaian sang ibu terhenti. Taekwoon sedikit mengernyit bingung.

" _Oh_ ya, pernikahan kalian?" Taekwoon membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap sang ibu. "Kapan jadinya kau mengenalkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ pada keluarga Jaehwan?"

Sang anak mengulum bibirnya sejenak sebelum menjawab tanya dari Nyonya Jung. " _Eum_ , minggu depan? Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Jaehwan kalau kita akan mengadakan pertemuan secepatnya." Jawabnya.

"Minggu depan? Baiklah, ah, apakah Jaehwan benar-benar siap menikah denganmu? Kalian tidak lama saling mengenal _kan_?"

Seketika darah Taekwoon meremang. Lagi dan lagi ada hal aneh yang membuatnya perlu menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat. Pertanyaan yang ibu membukakan kembali memorinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memori dimana ia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Jaehwan.

Lalu ia bangkit dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kepalanya mengangguk setelahnya. "Ya, dia bilang dia siap menikah denganku. Bahkan jika waktunya dipercepat sekalipun." Taekwoon menyenderkan tubuhnya kemudian.

"Syukurlah, _eomma_ juga bisa merasakan itu dari sikapnya. _Eomma_ hanya memastikan saja, takutnya nanti hal-hal yang tidak-tidak bisa terjadi."

Taekwoon menggeleng dengan senyum yang menggantung. "Tidak, Jaehwan tidak akan seperti itu. Tapi.." Sang ibu menatap bingung Taekwoon. "Sepertinya Taekwoon mengecewakan Jaehwan akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa? Kau mengecewakan Jaehwan? Kenapa?"

Hembusan nafas penyesalan menguar begitu saja dari mulut Taekwoon. Ia menundukkan pandangan dan menjatuhkannya pada lantai. "Karena Yoona muncul tiba-tiba, aku mengabaikan Jaehwan." Pandangannya naik kembali; mengarah pada sang ibu. "Aku tidak berniat untuk demikian, tapi entah mengapa sikapku menjadi dingin padanya. Apa karena aku kesal dengan Yoona dan berimbas pada Jaehwan?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Jaehwan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoona dan kau malah bersikap dingin padanya?"

"Aku.." Taekwoon menahan dirinya sebentar. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerangnya. "Ya, aku salah. Aku tidak sadar saat melakukan itu dan aku mulai menyadarinya setelah melihat wajah Jaehwan yang tampak kurang bersemangat."

"Ditambah dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Yein sendiri?"

Taekwoon mengangguk.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum hangat. Ia paham dengan keadaan sang anak. Lantas ia mengusap lengan Taekwoon. "Kalau begitu segera minta maaf padanya. _Eomma_ tidak ingin ada salah paham diantara kalian. _Eomma_ takut, nanti Jaehwan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu _kan_? Kalau wanita itu sensitif."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia tahu. Ia juga sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia juga takut jika Jaehwan akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak setelah kehadiran Yoona. Setelah ini ia akan meminta maaf kepada Jaehwan dan menjelaskan kepadanya siapa Yoona.

Taekwoon tidak ingin ada hal yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_?"

Jaehwan cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah. Ini sudah hari kedua Taekwoon datang sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Kebetulan Jaehwan akan keluar untuk membeli sesuatu dan melihat Taekwoon yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Yang disapa tersenyum lalu mendekat pada Jaehwan. Ia memeluk kilat Jaehwan sebelum membubuhkan sebuah kecupan pada keningnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Jaehwan melepaskan tangan Taekwoon dari pinggangnya. " _Oh_ , aku harus membeli keperluan kantor. Kim _Ajusshi_ tidak ada di kantor, jadi aku ingin membelinya." Sahut Jaehwan.

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak-tidak. Di depan sana _kok_ ," tukas Jaehwan sembari menunjukkan toko mana yang akan ia datangi jika seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangguk paham.

" _Oh_ ya, _oppa_ tidak sibuk? Tumben sekali sudah sampai di sekolah jam segini?" Sebentar Jaehwan melirik jam di tangan. "Yein pulang masih kurang satu jam lagi."

Taekwoon menarik dalam nafasnya sebentar. Ya memang, sudah dua hari ia datang lebih awal. Ada alasan kenapa ia datang lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia harus mengorbankan rapat yang seharusnya ia jalani. Untungnya ada Wonshik di kantor.

"Aku tidak ingin Yoona mengambil alih Yein lagi."

Saat itu juga dada Jaehwan meremang. Mendengar nama Yoona berhasil mengoyak kembali pertahanan yang sudah Jaehwan buat sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya; sedikit bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana.

" _Ah_ ,"pada akhirnya hanya ekspresi itu yang keluar.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan," Taekwoon mengalihkan atensinya pada Jaehwan. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Jaehwan terkesiap. Manikan cantiknya melebar dengan bibir yang nyaris menjauh.

"Ya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Tanpa Jaehwan sadari, tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Taekwoon. Ia masih berada dalam keadaan yang entah bagaimana menyebutnya. Antara sadar atau tidak.

"Untuk?" Untung saja otaknya bisa merespon dengan baik ucapan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Jaehwan. Kali ini ia bisa merasakan sapuan itu dan menjalarkan getaran aneh dalam dirinya.

"Sikapku. Sikapku yang berubah dingin kemarin." Jaehwan hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Taekwoon selanjutnya. "Maaf, karena kedatangan Yoona tiba-tiba aku jadi mengabaikanmu. Itu bukan inginku, mungkin karena aku terlalu kesal kepada Yoona, aku jadi melampiaskannya padamu."

Jaehwan bergeming. Sekejap hatinya menghangat. Bait kalimat yang ia dengar dari Taekwoon membuatnya ingin tersenyum lagi; senyum yang lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Rupanya Taekwoon juga menyadari kalau sikap yang ia tunjukan akhir-akhir ini memang terlalu dingin bagi Jaehwan.

Satu tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Taekwoon dan terulur untuk mengusap pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku paham _kok_. Mungkin saat itu emosi _oppa_ memang belum bisa tersalurkan dengan baik. Tapi, bagaimana? Apakah pertemuan kalian kemarin membuahkan hasil?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Taekwoon tersentak. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi antara ia dan Yoona tempo hari. Kenapa sampai seperti ini _sih_ ia? Taekwoon merutuki kebodohannya.

"Maafkan _oppa_ yang tidak bercerita kepadamu." Taekwoon menyingkirkan surai Jaehwan yang tampak menutupi wajahnya. "Kita duduk ya? _Oppa_ akan ceritakan padamu."

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban bagi Taekwoon. Lalu keduanya duduk di dekat mobil.

" _Oppa_ belum pernah cerita tentang Im Yoona padamu, _kan_?" Jaehwan mengangguk pelan. "Dia adalah ibu kandung Yein."

Jaehwan hanya diam. Menunggu cerita dari sang lawan.

"Aku sangat kesal sekali pada Yoona, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat membencinya. Dia ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia meninggalkan Yein ketika Yein masih butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu dan datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Yoona- _ssi_ meninggalkan Yein?"

Taekwoon menatap dalam Jaehwan sejenak kemudian memutus pandangan dan mengalihkannya pada jalanan yang sedikit ramai. "Alasannya karena dia tidak siap." Jaehwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kita menikah saat masih muda. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun untukku dan dua puluh dua tahun untuk Yoona. Usia itu rentan dengan emosi yang sering berubah-ubah. Ya, walaupun bukan usia remaja lagi. Tapi masih belum dikatakan sebagai usia dewasa. Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia belum siap memiliki anak."

Jaehwan tersenyum miris. Hatinya bergejolak tak menentu.

"Untung saja dia tidak menggugurkannya." Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah langit. "Dan jika kau penasaran kenapa kami bisa punya anak, itu karena obat perangsang."

Seketika Jaehwan melebarkan matanya. Cukup tercengang dengan ucapan Taekwoon barusan. Obat perangsang, maksudnya?

"Karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ ingin kami bersikap lebih baik lagi. Mereka pikir jika kami punya anak, maka kami akan bisa bersatu. Ternyata tidak. Malah, Yoona pergi setelah dia melahirkan."

Lalu Jaehwan harus menanggapinya dengan kalimat apa? Ia harus menimpali dengan kata apa?

" _Ah_ , terus pertemuan kemarin?"

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu bertabur ekspresi aneh, ekspresi kesal yang juga bercampur pilu.

"Dia menginginkan Yein, tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkan dia menyentuh sedikitpun Yein."

"Kenapa?"

"Masih tanya kenapa?" Taekwoon tertawa sinis. "Jelas saja, dia sudah mencampakkan Yein dan dia ingin membawanya? Itu bukan hal yang baik."

Jaehwan mengerti, tapi memisahkan anak dan ibu. Apakah sebuah pilihan yang tepat? Mungkin Jaehwan memang belum bertemu dengan Yoona. Tapi apakah seharusnya Taekwoon bersikap demikian?

"Tapi _oppa_ , bagaimanapun Yoona-ssi, adalah-"

"Jae.." Taekwoon menggeleng; seakan memberi tanda pada Jaehwan untuk tidak berucap lagi. "Aku hanya minta tolong, tolong jaga Yein dan jangan biarkan orang lain mendekatinya. Kau mengerti?"

Hatinya ingin bersuara, tapi ia tahan juga. Pada akhirnya Jaehwan bungkam dan menyetujui permintaan Taekwoon. Namun ada sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa berhenti menggelitik diri Jaehwan. Ketakutan itu. Ketakutan yang sempat mengaung dalam dirinya. Apakah ketakutan itu masih ada? Atau sudah hilang?

Jika melihat sikap Taekwoon yang seperti ini, masihkah Jaehwan tetap takut? Atau..

Entahlah, Jaehwan sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana dan tak tahu seperti apa nanti. Yang ia harapkan semoga ketakutan itu segera sirna.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Jadi? Boleh minta review?_

 _Terima kasih. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

07

.

.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, _kan_?"

Jaehwan mendongak, perhatiannya pada secangkir _moccachino_ lepas begitu saja. Tatapannya beralih pada Hakyeon yang menunggunya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran. Lalu tersenyum, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikan senyum.

Ia mengangguk kecil. "Kami baik-baik saja. Apa kami terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya balik.

Sebelum menimpali tanya dari Jaehwan, Hakyeon memilih duduk di hadapannya. Nampan yang semula berada di dekapannya beralih tempat. "Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Sekali lagi Hakyeon bertanya demikian.

"Sungguh," kali ini senyum manis terulas dari bibir Jaehwan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hakyeon ikut tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jaehwan membuatnya tenang. Mungkin Jaehwan memang terluka, tapi ia begitu tegar. Siapa yang tidak akan terluka dengan kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu sesuatu, kau bisa bertanya padaku." Lengkungan cantik itu masih bertengger di wajahnya. "Tentang Taekwoon, ataupun tentang Yoona."

"Taekwoon _oppa_ sudah bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan mereka."

"Sungguh?!" Hakyeon berjengit terkejut. Sedikit tak percaya jika Taekwoon akan terbuka begitu. Mengingat Taekwoon bukan sosok yang suka mengungkit lagi masa lalu yang sudah berlalu. "Ada yang membuatmu gundah?"

Alis Jaehwan naik sebelah; tak mengerti maksud dari Hakyeon.

"Maksudku, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Atau kau butuh sebuah kepastian tentang sesuatu?"

Yang lebih muda berpikir sejenak. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam; menyeret cangkir miliknya dan memainkan ganggangnya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal, masih adakah?

"Sepertinya tidak," sebentar ia menatap dalam air keruh berwarna cokelat di dalam cangkirnya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit takut saja."

"Takut?!" Ulangnya. "Kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

Hembusan nafas pelan berhasil mendahului ucapan Jaehwan yang akan keluar. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya sejenak lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Hakyeon.

Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini masuk akal atau tidak. Ini terdengar lucu atau tidak, atau terdengar wajar atau tidak. Aku merasa takut jika seandainya Taekwoon _oppa_ membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami." Jaehwan diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku sangat takut."

Jelas sekali paras manis Hakyeon yang terpoles rasa terkejut. Memang, pernyataan dari Jaehwan membuat Hakyeon terkejut dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan; seolah menanti sebuah cerita yang berharga untuk ditinggalkan.

"Kenapa?"

Jaehwan menggeleng tak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sejak mendengar bahwa Yein bersama ibu kandungnya, aku merasa takut. Aku takut sekali jika tiba-tiba Taekwoon _oppa_ membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami," ia menurunkan sorot matanya. "Entah ini karena Yein, atau Taekwoon _oppa_."

Sebenarnya Hakyeon tidak begitu paham dengan maksud dari Jaehwan. Kenapa juga Jaehwan memiliki rasa takut itu? Apa karena Jaehwan takut jika Taekwoon kembali kepada Yoona? Hey, itu hal mustahil dan sangat tidak mungkin. Hakyeon tahu siapa Taekwoon dan bagaimana sikap Taekwoon kepada Yoona. Namun bukan aneh juga jika Jaehwan takut karena hal itu. Atau mungkin karena Jaehwan..

"Jangan bilang kau-" Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon?"

Untuk beberapa saat waktu seakan berhenti. Tatapan keduanya tak terputus. Masing-masing mengirimkan sinyal yang entah akan masuk ke dalam otak atau tidak. Jaehwan lah yang pertama memutus tatapan itu dan mengulas senyum setelahnya. Ia menunduk malu.

"Ya," Hakyeon melebarkan iris kelamnya yang cantik. "Ya, aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon _oppa_. Lama kelamaan rasa itu tumbuh dan membuatku takut untuk kehilangannya."

Hakyeon tahu bagaimana rasa mencintai seseorang. Ia pun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula menganggur terulur guna menggapai tangan Jaehwan dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku selalu berdo'a, semoga kalian memang bisa mencapai tujuan mulia kalian. _Ah_ , untuk masalah ini, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yakinlah, bahwa Taekwoon hanya untukmu."

Dan Jaehwan tersenyum. Kalimat itu memberikan semangat bagi dirinya yang sempat gundah. Ya, mungkin perasaan yang entah sejak kapan muncul dalam diri Jaehwan yang telah membuatnya gundah gulana. Yang mampu membuatnya takut akan kehilangan Taekwoon. Yang mampu membuatnya tak tenang dan ingin sekali butuh kepastian. Meski kepastian itu belum sepenuhnya ia dapatkan.

Hanya saja ada sedikit keyakinan bahwa Taekwoon tidak akan seperti apa yang ia takutkan.

Kembali kepada sang mantan istri.

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah sebentar lagi akan datang. Jaehwan sengaja keluar gerbang sekarang. Ia ingin menemui Taekwoon; jika si lelaki bertindak seperti sebelumnya dengan datang lebih awal. Namun sayang, ia tidak mendapati Taekwoon disana. Ia malah mendapati sesosok wanita cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit putih bersih, surai hitam panjang bergelombang dan wajah kecil yang terpahat karya Tuhan Maha Indah.

Siapa wanita ini? Jaehwan sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya.

Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mendekat.

"Maaf?" Lalu wanita itu menoleh. Beruntung, tidak susah untuk menarik perhatian darinya. "Apa anda sedang menunggu siswa disini?"

Senyum itu cantik sekali. Jaehwan sempat dibuat terpesona oleh senyum itu. Wajah cantiknya semakin cantik ketika ada senyum yang menggantung disana. Lalu ia mengangguk dengan ramah.

"Ya, aku sedang menunggu Jung Yein."

"Jung Yein?" Ulang Jaehwan dengan nada terkejut yang kentara. "Ma-maaf. Anda siapa?"

Sang lawan enggan melepas senyum di wajahnya. Ia menaikkan selempang tas yang sempat turun beberapa senti. "Saya.."

"Im Yoona!"

Suara panggilan itu menarik kedua wanita yang ada untuk menoleh. Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar nama yang disebut dan saat tahu siapa yang memanggil. Seketika pandangannya beralih pada wanita itu; Im Yoona.

Dada Jaehwan mendadak berdesir aneh. Rasa ngilu muncul dengan percuma. Melihat betapa cantiknya mantan istri Taekwoon. Wajah cantik itu jelas tidak menunjukkan sosok yang jahat. Bahkan jika Jaehwan seorang lelaki, mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta.

" _Oh_ , Taekwoon _oppa_." Yoona tersenyum kepada Taekwoon. "Kenapa disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menyusul Yein?"

Manikan musang Taekwoon menajam. Tanya dari Yoona cukup menyulut emosi Taekwoon. Tatapan tak suka itu menghujam wajah cantik Yoona.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu Yein."

Yoona hanya tertawa kecil. Suaranya yang merdu membuat tubuh Jaehwan meremang. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kalah. "Tolong! Sekali ini saja." Pintanya dengan senyum di kedua matanya; seolah ia tengah menggoda.

"Kau tidak berhak atas Yein."

"Tapi-"

" _Eomma_!" Seruan dari si kecil Yein menghentikan perdebatan sementara Taekwoon dan Yoona. Masing-masing dari mereka mengarahkan atensinya pada si kecil. Sempat Jaehwan melirik pada Yoona yang tampak tersenyum menyambut datangnya si kecil.

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya cemas. Ia takut jika si kecil akan tak acuh padanya.

" _Eomma_!"

 _Oh_ , Jaehwan perlu sedikit berbangga. Si kecil menghampirinya dan memeluk pahanya. Lantas Jaehwan merendahkan tubuhnya guna memeluk si kecil. Jaehwan pun tahu saat itu Yoona terkejut karena Yein lebih memilihnya.

" _Eomma_?!" Kali ini Yoona yang bertanya bingung. Tanda tanyanya ia bawa pada Taekwoon yang tersenyum melihat Jaehwan dan Yein. "Kenapa? Siapa anda?"

Taekwoon melesakkan tangannya pada saku celana. Sedikit bersikap arogan dan seakan ingin berbangga. "Kenalkan, dia adalah Lee Jaehwan, calon _eomma_ baru Yein. _Ah_ , tidak! Yein bahkan sudah mengganggapnya sebagai _eomma_." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Sungguh?" Atensi Yoona beralih pada Jaehwan.

Dan Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, kalau begitu?"

.

.

.

Dan Jaehwan hanya diam, masih menunggu pihak lawan untuk berbicara. Ia tak tahu mengapa Yoona tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara berdua meski tadi Taekwoon sempat melarangnya. Ya, keduanya saat ini sedang ada di salah satu kafe depan sekolah sementara Taekwoon mengajak si kecil untuk pulang.

Pandangan Jaehwan jatuh pada cangkir yang masih utuh isinya; ia bahkan sungkan untuk menyeruput sedikit _vanilla latte_ untuknya.

"Jadi, hubunganmu dengan Taekwoon?"

Jaehwan diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia harus menjawab apa? Kekasih? Ia bukan kekasihnya. Lalu? _Oh_ tunggu, bukankah Taekwoon mengenalkan ia sebagai calon istri?

"Aku?" Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya. "Calon istri Taekwoon _oppa_."

"Kekasihnya?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Bukan."

" _Uh_? _Ah_ , kau dijodohkan dengan Taekwoon _oppa_?" Yoona menebak. "Apapun itulah, aku yakin hubungan kalian pasti dalam hubungan yang serius."

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." Bibir tipis Yoona melengkung manis. "Ini masalah Jung Yein. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya dari Taekwoon, _kan_? Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu."

Bola mata Jaehwan membesar. Sorotnya mengarah pada Yoona dengan tabur tanya yang kentara. "Tolong? Tolong untuk?"

"Tolong katakan kepada Taekwoon bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkan Yein," tatapan memohon tampak jelas terpancar dari manikan cantik Yoona. "Hanya seminggu saja, sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika untuk selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Ya, aku berencana untuk pindah ke Amerika setelah ini. Selama lima tahun belakangan, aku berada di Jepang dan aku akan mampir ke Korea untuk melihat Yein. Setidaknya untuk membalas rasa bersalahku dulu."

Sebentar Jaehwan meresapi kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Yoona. Menebus kesalahan? _Oh_ , Jaehwan paham maksudnya. Ia mungkin sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Taekwoon. Tapi untuk versi Yoona?

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja, apa?"

Jaehwan memainkan jemarinya pada pinggiran cangkir. Ia menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Yein yang masih bayi? Kau adalah _eomma_ kandungnya. Tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya begitu saja." Tutur Jaehwan.

"Aku tahu." Ada senyum pedih yang muncul di wajah cantik Yoona. "Saat itu bukan saat yang tepat untukku memiliki anak. Aku masih muda dan aku merasa takut sekali. Aku belum siap." Ia menjeda ceritanya guna menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas. "Pernikahan yang disiapkan oleh kedua orang tua kami bukan sesuatu yang aku setujui. Aku sudah berontak dan berusaha kabur, tapi ternyata Yein muncul lebih dulu di dalam kandunganku karena rencana mereka."

Jaehwan mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Jaehwan. Sejauh ini sama seperti yang ia dengar dari Taekwoon.

"Aku masih memiliki hati untuk membiarkannya lahir, tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus merawatnya. Saat itu lah, aku pergi dan pada akhirnya aku cerai dengan Taekwoon _oppa_."

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Yein adalah putrimu."

"Memang, aku paham itu. Dulu, aku belum berfikir sejauh ini. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu ada kerinduan untuk bisa hidup bersama anakku. Kau akan mengerti jika berada di posisiku. Saat itu kami masih sangat muda, Jaehwan- _ssi_."

Pasti, Jaehwan pun berpikir saat ini dan saat itu pasti berbeda. Cara berpikir dan cara mengambil keputusan pun berbeda. Apalagi posisi Yoona memang bukan posisi yang bisa dikatakan menguntungkan. Sebuah perjodohan dan kasus obat perangsang bukan hal yang diinginkan.

Meski hati Jaehwan masih terasa sakit dan ngilu -entah karena apa- namun ada sedikit rasa kasihan untuk Yoona.

"Aku hanya meminta tolong, ijinkan aku membawa Yein selama seminggu saja." Bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum manis. "Tenang, aku tidak mengambil kembali Taekwoon _oppa_ maupun Jung Yein, aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bersama Yein untuk seminggu itu. Bisa kau menolongku?"

Dan Jaehwan harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia percaya pada ucapan Yoona? Bahwa Yoona tidak akan mengambil Taekwoon dan Yein dari sisinya? Jaehwan menggigit bibir dalamnya ragu. Ketakutan dan kecemasan itu masih ada disana, tapi ia tidak menampik sebuah rasa kasihan kepada Yoona.

Haruskah ia berbicara pada Taekwoon? Toh, keinginan Yoona hanya ingin bersama Yein selama seminggu, bukan untuk memiliki mereka selamanya.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ benar-benar berharap pertemuan dengan keluarga Jung Taekwoon akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. _Eomma_ ingin kau cepat menikah."

Dua kalimat panjang dari sang ibu menutup perbincangan mereka; Jaehwan, Nyonya Lee dan Mijoo. Hari ini Nyonya Lee cukup bisa menyenangkan hati. Tak ada lagi keraguan yang ditunjukannya untuk Taekwoon. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terkesan sedikit menolak Taekwoon. Dan Jaehwan senang untuk hal itu.

Tapi masih ada yang membuat Jaehwan kepikiran. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Yein dan Yoona. Meski keinginan Yoona sudah jelas, tetap saja membuat Jaehwan sedikit was-was.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu? Kenapa masih cemberut padahal _eomma_ sudah menyetujuimu." Mijoo bertanya, kebetulan sang ibu sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

Jaehwan menoleh, helaan nafas panjang menjadi tanda bahwa memang ada yang tidak baik disana.

"Aku bertemu dengan mantan istri Taekwoon _oppa_."

"Apa?" Seketika Mijoo menatap tak percaya pada Jaehwan. "Mantan istri Taekwoon _oppa_? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia cantik?"

"Cantik. Sangat cantik. Dia bak maha karya Tuhan yang sangat sayang untuk dilepas."

Mijoo memperhatikan wajah sang kakak saat menjawab tanyanya. Disana memang tergores sebuah keirian dan Mijoo juga percaya jika sang kakak iri dengan kecantikannya; meski ia sendiri belum melihat seperti apa orangnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya." Jaehwan menghela nafas. "Dan aku takut sekali."

Alis Mijoo saling bertautan. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan sang kakak. Sepertinya ada yang menarik disini. Ada yang perlu ia korek dari sang kakak.

"Maksudmu?"

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya dengan sorot mata mengarah pada Mijoo yang penasaran. Untuk sementara ia hanya memperhatikan sang adik tanpa berucap apapun. Lalu hembusan pelan dari nafasnya yang lelah menghapus jeda yang ia buat. Jaehwan mulai menata kata di otak untuk dikeluarkan dan dibetikan kepada Mijoo.

Ia mulai bercerita. Apapun yang ia alami dan ia rasakan, mulai ia ungkap pada sang adik. Semuanya, tentang Yein yang ia kira diculik, tentang pertemuan Taekwoon dan Yoona. Semuanya. Tak terkecuali.

Dan Jaehwan bisa merasakan usapan ringan di punggungnya dari Mijoo.

" _Unni_ , _unni_ tidak perlu takut." Mijoo bersuara kemudian. "Bukankah Yoona- _ssi_ hanya ingin bersama Yein selama seminggu? Dia tidak ingin mengambil Taekwoon maupun Yein darimu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasa takut tetap ada."

"Kau takut Taekwoon _oppa_ kembali kepada Yoona- _ssi_?"

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah Taekwoon _oppa_ sangat membenci mantan istrinya? Jadi jangan khawatir! Aku percaya dengan ucapan Yoona- _ssi_."

Benar juga, Jaehwan menghikmati kembali ucapan Mijoo. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sebenarnya. Ya, tidak ada. Lalu kenapa hatinya masih belum tenang? Kenapa? Karena iri? Atau cemburu?

Tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir pelan ketika ia mengulang kata-kata cemburu di dalam hati. Apakah benar ia cemburu? Cemburu pada Yoona?

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, cuaca pagi ini juga cukup hangat untuk musim semi yang telah datang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk tetap semangat menjalankan hari. Dan pagi yang indah untuk Jaehwan jika ia ingin tetap takut.

Kenapa masih takut jika pagi ini Taekwoon sudah menjemputnya seperti biasa?

Ya, Taekwoon menjemput Jaehwan seperti biasa bersama Yein. Sejak Yoona membawa Yein, Taekwoon tak mengijinkan Yein bersama yang lain. Takutnya kejadian itu akan terulang.

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah, Yein bersemangat untuk segera turun begitu melihat Cheng Xiao yang juga baru sampai. Dengan cepat Jaehwan membuka pintu mobil dan menurunkan si kecil.

Ia akan menutup pintu mobil, namun sesuatu mengingatkannya.

" _Oppa_."

Taekwoon yang akan masih berkutat dengan setirnya menoleh. "Ada apa, Jae? Aku akan langsung ke kantor saja." Ucapnya sebelum mendengar kata dari Jaehwan.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jaehwan tak tahu jika Taekwoon bisa membaca pikirannya. Reflek ia mengangguk lamat-lamat. Jaehwan bisa melihat ada senyum setuju di wajah Taekwoon. Lalu Taekwoon mengisyaratkan Jaehwan untuk minggir sebentar. Ia ingin memarkir mobilnya.

Setelahnya, Taekwoon keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Jaehwan yang berjalan ke arah kantin sekolah.

Mereka duduk di kantin bagian luar. Masih pagi, udara masih hangat dan matahari masih bersahabat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sebelum mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya lebih dulu. "Ini masalah Im Yoona- _ssi_ ," Jaehwan lihat dari ekor matanya wajah Taekwoon sedikit terkejut. "Kemarin, saat Yoona- _ssi_ mengajakku mengobrol."

" _Ah_ , benar apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Yein, dia ingin membawa Yein selama seminggu." Sahut Jaehwan tanpa ragu dan menutupi apapun.

Mata sipit Taekwoon melebar. Jelas terkejut dengan ucapan dari Jaehwan. Kenapa wanitanya itu begitu gampang mengataknnya?

"Ini keinginannya terakhir sebelum pergi ke Amerika untuk selamanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah senyum terulas cantik di wajah Jaehwan. Mungkin ia memang sedikit sakit di dalam hatinya, tapi ia masih mampu menggantung di wajahnya yang cantik. Manikannya pun menyorot teduh pada wajah penasaran Taekwoon.

" _Oppa_ harus memberikan ijin kepada Yoona- _ssi_ untuk membawa Yein. Dia datang ke Korea karena ingin bertemu dengan Yein sebelum pindah untuk selamanya di Amerika. Dia hanya ingin itu saja _oppa_. Bersama Yein selama seminggu."

Seketika Taekwoon membelalakkan matanya. Ada sebuah keterkejutan disana yang bisa Jaehwan rasa. Terkejut ketika tahu sang calon istri berpihak kepada Yoona. Ia menyingkirkan cangkirnya dan melipat tangan di atas meja.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus?"

Satu ulasan senyum dari Jaehwan diharapkan dapat membuat Taekwoon luluh.

"Bagaimana pun Yoona- _sshi_ adalah ibu dari Yein. Dia mungkin telah meninggalkan Yein saat masih kecil. Tapi aku mengerti alasannya."

Wajah Taekwoon mengeras. Ketidaksetujuan tampak menyebar di wajahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya juga; mencoba untuk tak terpancing emosinya. Dan Jaehwan tahu. Segera ia menggenggam tangan Taekwoon dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan memendam sebuah dendam! Aku tahu, mungkin _oppa_ benar-benar kecewa. Tapi tidak masalah _kan_ memberi kesempatan?" Jaehwan mengecup punggung tangan Taekwoon. "Hanya seminggu. Setelah itu Yein sepenuhnya milikmu. Dia berjanji tidak akan kembali mengusik kehidupan kalian."

Taekwoon menggenggam balik tangan Jaehwan. Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Jaehwan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Saat itu juga otaknya mulai berpikir. Apakah tidak apa-apa menuruti saran Jaehwan? Tapi rasa kesal, kecewa dan kebencian itu masih bertahan dengan apik disinggasana hati Taekwoon.

Satu hirupan dalam ia lakukan. Bait kalimat Jaehwan menggulung pikirannya dan berkumpul disana. Ia memejam, lalu kelopaknya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah cantik Jaehwan. Wajah yang meyakinkan dan menuntunnya untuk percaya.

Pada akhirnya satu anggukan kecil ia berikan.

Dan Jaehwan terseyum. Entah mengapa melihatnya membuat sebagian rasa bahagia di dalam hati bertambah lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan berhasil meyakinkan Taekwoon. Ya, setidaknya lelaki itu mau mengikuti sarannya. Tentang Yoona yang meminjam Yein untuk seminggu. Awalnya Jaehwan memang sedikit ragu dan takut dengan hal itu. Tapi ia mulai menumbuhkan keyakinan bahwa Yoona akan menepati janjinya.

Apalagi saat ia mengingat kata-kata dari Yein. Ia senang bersama Yoona, senang saat tidur bersama Yoona dan Jaehwan yakin jika Yein juga akan merindukan Yoona.

Lantas ia mendekat pada Yein. Hari ini Taeyeon tidak masuk dan ia menggantikan sementara Taeyeon di kelas Yein.

" _Oh_ , Yein? Yein menggambar siapa?" Tanya Jaehwan. Mata cantiknya memperhatikan Yein yang selesai mewarnai gambarnya.

Ada dua wanita dewasa, satu gadis kecil dan satu laki-laki dewasa.

Dengan senyum lebar, Yein mengangkat gambarnya. "Ini _eomma_! Ini _Appa_! Ini Yein!" Jaehwan menunjuk satu gambar yang tersisa.

"Lalu ini siapa?"

"Ini Yoona _eomma_!" Serunya antusias.

Jaehwan tersentak. Ia sedikit tak percaya jika sosok Yoona cukup membekas di ingatan si kecil. Lantas ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Yein.

"Yein ingin bertemu Yoona _eomma_?" Tanya Jaehwan hati-hati.

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Yein mengangguk antusias. Sepasang mata rusa yang imut itu melengkung cantik. Jaehwan suka melihatnya. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat ia sukai dari sosok Yein.

"Apa Yoona _eomma_ akan datang lagi kemari?"

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan senyum manis mengulas. Tangannya mengusap pipi gembil Yein. "Ya, Yein pasti akan bertemu dengan Yoona _eomma_ lagi." Tukas Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Sungguh?"

Mata cantik Yein melebar dengan pancaran yang menyejukkan. Jaehwan jatuh cinta lagi dengan si kecil Yein.

Ia pun mengangguk.

Lalu Yein kembali bermain dengan kertas-kertas di tangan. Ia melanjutkan mewarnai gambar yang sempat tertunda. Jaehwan pun ikut bangkit. Melihat Yein yang seperti ini membuat dadanya berdesir aneh.

Ia sadar, jika ia cemburu. Ia sadar, jika ia takut kehilangan Yein. Tapi membiarkan Yein bersama ibu kandungnya bukan hal yang salah kan? Bukan hal yang perlu ia pikirkan terlalu dalam _kan_? Bukankah Yoona sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan bersama selama seminggu.

Ya, Jaehwan harus percaya dan yakin bahwa si kecil akan kembali kepadanya nanti.

.

.

.

Kafe yang didesain dengan gaya klasik dan ditemani musik jazz menenangkan menjadi pilihan Taekwoon untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Im Yoona. Ia memilih lokasi yang dekat dengan kantor dan tempat yang bisa meredam emosinya sewaktu-waktu ketika merekam wajah wanita itu.

Bagaimanapun rasa kesal dan kebencian masih betah berada di dalam diri Taekwoon. Sehingga ia butuh kehati-hatian agar tidak lepas kendali.

Beruntung, emosinya cukup baik. Secangkir latte dan alunan instrumen dari biola sanggup meredam gejolak di dalam dada. Ia pun bisa menatap dengan cukup tenang wanita itu.

"Jadi? Kau menyetujui keinginanku?"

Suara manis yang terdengar merdu di telinga siapapun itu menyambangi pendengaran Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon hanya menghembuskan pelan nafasnya.

"Ya, aku akan memberimu ijin."

Senyumnya cantik, melengkung simetris dengan kedua iris kelamnya yang juga cantik. "Terima kasih, Taekwoon _oppa_. Aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan Yein padamu seminggu kemudian." Lalu ia menarik cangkirnya yang terisi _greentea latte_. "Apa Lee Jaehwan- _ssi_ yang membujukmu?"

"Ya, kalau bukan dia yang meminta, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membawa Yein."

Yoona hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Ia tahu, Taekwoon pasti sangat membencinya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah salah telah meninggalkan Yein. Tapi ia juga seorang ibu yang memiliki keinginan untuk bersama anak kandungnya meski hanya sebentar saja.

Ia menyesap sedikit greentea latte-nya. "Kau dan Lee Jaehwan-ssi tampak sekali serasi." Ucapnya kemudian.

" _Uh_?" Bola mata Taekwoon membesar. " _Ah_ , ya. Aku memang serasi dengannya." Tanggapnya setelah ia berhasil menetralkan keterkejutannya. Tak menyangka jika sang mantan istri akan mengatakan hal demikian.

"Kapan rencananya akan menikah? Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan wanita sebaik Lee Jaehwan- _ssi_." Tukasnya masih dengan bibir yang melengkung.

Taekwoon bisa merasakan jika wanita di depannya ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Enam tahun yang lalu. Saat keduanya masih dalam usia yang belum bisa dibilang dewasa dan masih penuh dengan keegoisan masing-masing. Taekwoon masih ingat bagaimana keduanya berusaha untuk keluar dari perjodohan yang mereka pikir tidak akan mungkin bisa dilalui begitu saja.

Lalu sekarang, Yoona memang menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Tapi Taekwoon tidak merasakan apalagi akan mengatakan bahwa ia terpesona dengan wanita ini. Tidak. Taekwoon akui jika Yoona cantik, namun kecantikannya tidak membuat Taekwoon luluh.

Tidak seperti Lee Jaehwan.

Atau mungkin karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaehwan?

"Terima kasih." Taekwoon menurunkan cangkirnya setelah meneguk sisa kopinya sekaligus. " _Oh_ ya, ku dengar kau akan tinggal selamanya di Amerika, kenapa?"

"Aku akan menikah dan tinggal disana." Yoona berucap dengan serius. "Calon suamiku keturunan Amerika dan dia tidak mau aku ajak tinggal di Korea."

" _Aah_.." Taekwoon mangut-mangut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kabar selanjutnya tentang Yoona setelah Yoona memilih pergi. Hubungan keluarga keduanya pun juga ikut sedikit berantakan. Tuan Jung kecewa dengan Tuan Im, kalau ingin tahu. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan suamimu yang sekarang. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan aku."

Tiba-tiba tawa semerdu senja terdengar nyaring mengusik alunan jazz yang ada. Yoona menutup sedikit mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia juga mengusap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Maaf, kau jangan bilang seperti itu. Kesannya aku wanita yang buruk." Lalu bibirnya tersenyum manis sekali. "Iya, pasti. Jangan sakiti Lee Jaehwan juga."

"Pasti."

Yoona bangkit. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. _Ah_ , aku bawa Yein seminggu yaa? Tenang, aku tidak akan ingkar janji." Ucapnya masih dilengkapi senyum manis.

Taekwoon mengangguk percaya. Ia pun membiarkan Yoona menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menjauh. Ketukan heels tinggi mulai terdengar samar di telinga Taekwoon. Lalu ia menarik dalam nafasnya. Dalam hati ia panjatkan do'a untuk Sang Kuasa.

Tidak salah _kan_ , keputusannya saat ini?

.

.

.

.

" _Nih_ , macam-macam referensi gaun pernikahan!"

Hongbin meletakkan dua buku yang penuh dengan rancangan-rancangan gaun pernikahan. Ini permintaan Jaehwan sendiri. Ia menghubungi Hongbin untuk membawakannya ke rumah. Sejak rencana pernikahan yang mulai disusun, Jaehwan sibuk dengan macam-macam pilihan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan.

Alih-alih merespon kata-kata Hongbin, Jaehwan malah mendesah lelah. Mata sayunya tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan kantung yang terlihat jelas.

Hongbin ikut mendesah; tidak pernah ia melihat Jaehwan seperti itu. Menyedihkan. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia? Sebentar lagi mau menikah, bukan?

"Yang paling bagus mana? Beri saja aku yang bagus." Sahutnya asal berbumbu rasa malas.

Wanita lainnya menghembuskan nafasnya. Dua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan mengarahkan manikannya dengan gemas ke arah Jaehwan.

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Sejak tadi terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu."

Jaehwan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil satu majalah itu dan membukanya secara acak. Sesekali melirik satu persatu buku yang ada sebelum memutuskan untuk melihat Hongbin yang memasang wajah heran.

"Aku merindukan seseorang." Ucapnya pelan. Pelan sekali dan terdengar memilukan di telinga Hongbin.

Alis Hongbin menaut jadi satu. "Seseorang? Siapa? Bukankah Taekwoon _oppa_ ada di rumah?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan Yein."

"Yein?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Dia sedang bersama _eomma_ kandungnya." Jawabnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Dan Jaehwan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Tentang bagaimana kehadiran Yoona secara tiba-tiba dan bagaimana mantan istrinya meminta ijin untuk seminggu ke depan. Jaehwan juga berkelakar kalau ia sangat merindukan Yein dan ingin tidur bersama Yein lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Hongbin hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit berlebihan namun masih dikatakan wajar. Setidaknya Hongbin menoleransi tingkat kegalauan Jaehwan. Sehari tidak bersama Yein bagaikan setahun lamanya. Hongbin tahu jika Jaehwan sudah menganggap Yein sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Yein akan kembali, tenang saja! Toh dia juga masih sekolah _kan_?"

Jaehwan mengangkat bahunya kilat.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau pilih mana yang akan jadi gaun pernikahanmu. Sudah siap untuk menikah, _kan_? Cepat pilih, atau aku tidak akan memberimu diskon!"

Seketika Jaehwan mendelikkan mata pada Hongbin. Sementara Hongbin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Bukan hal salah menggoda Jaehwan, _kan_?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hayyy..._

 _Sudah dua minggu tidak update.._

 _Jadi bagaimana? Makin menarik atau membosankan? Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya.._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _Oh ya, minggu lalu Ken ulang tahun yaaa?_

 _Selamat ulang tahun buat uri cutie main vocal Lee Jaehwan. Semakin yang baik-baik saja lah yaa.._

 _Oh ya, saya juga sudah publish FF baru loh, rated M GS judulnya Kafes, silahkan di check dan direview.._

 _Terima kasih.. ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

08

.

.

Sabtu malam yang cukup indah.

Kedua keluarga tengah duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang serius. Meski bukan dalam suasana yang tegang, keseriusan terasa jelas menyelimuti. Ini bukan waktu main-main. Ini adalah waktu yang penting. Terutama untuk Lee Jaehwan dan Jung Taekwoon.

Memang, saat ini pertemuan keluarga sedang digelar. Setelah omongan panjang dari Jaehwan dan Taekwoon, lamaran pun dilaksanakan hari ini.

"Kita putuskan sekarang, kapan enaknya pernikahan dilaksanakan?" Tanya Tuan Jung dengan melihat satu persatu orang yang ada disana.

Nyonya Jung, Nyonya Lee, Taekwoon, Jaehwan dan Mijoo. Tanpa Yein, si kecil masih bersama ibu kandungnya.

Nyonya Lee menoleh pada Jaehwan; dari tatapannya Jaehwan bisa membaca maksud sang ibu. Lantas ia mengangguk, memberikan sepenuhnya keputusan pada sang ibu.

"Dua minggu lagi? Apa terlalu cepat?" Jawabnya sekaligus melempar tanya.

"Dua minggu lagi?"

"Ya."

Tuan Jung mengangguk. "Tepatnya?"

Dengan senyum yang muncul dengan cantik, Nyonya Lee menjawab. "Tanggal delapan April, dua hari setelah ulang tahun Jaehwan." Lalu ia melirik Jaehwan yang syok dengan jawabannya. "Saya pikir ini akan menjadi kado terindah untuk Jaehwan di usianya yang ke dua puluh enam tahun."

Tuan Jung turut tersenyum. Ia mengangguk paham berulang kali. Pandangannya pun beralih pada Jaehwan yang masih dalam keterkejutan yang dalam; bagaimana tidak, ia tak pernah menyangka jika sang ibu akan punya pemikiran demikian.

"Begitu yaa? Baiklah, saya setuju saja. Dua minggu waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan. Bukankah mereka juga sudah melakukan beberapa persiapan?"

"Ya, Taekwoon juga sudah memilih di gedung mana mereka akan menikah." Tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung tertawa kecil. "Sedikit aneh sih keluarga kita. Lamaran saja belum tapi mereka berdua sudah melakukan persiapan. Tinggal memastikan kembali dan semua akan siap."

Dan yang lain ikut tertawa. Jika dipikir-pikir memang benar juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan? Apa kalian juga setuju?"

Keduanya mengangguk berbarengan.

"Kita putuskan bahwa pernikahan akan dilaksanakan April tanggal delapan. Untuk persiapannya, kita serahkan pada Taekwoon dan Jaehwan saja."

Yang lain pun mangut-mangut setuju.

Setelah acara perbincangan tentang tanggal pernikahan, mereka memutuskan untuk makan bersama. Sudah lama juga makanan terhidang dan belum disentuh. Mereka tampak kusyuk saat makan. Sesekali Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan yang kurang bersemangat untuk makan. Padahal ini hari bahagia mereka. Tapi kenapa dengan Jaehwan?

.

.

.

"Yein yang membuatku kurang bersemangat."

Taekwoon menatap dalam manikan Jaehwan yang tersiratkan kerinduan. Lantas ia tersenyum. Mata musangnya bisa merekam sirat kerinduan yang begitu jelas. Ia pun bersuara.

"Kenapa? Kau kangen padanya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jaehwan menyenderkan kepala pada pundak kekar Taekwoon. "Sangat kangen. Seharusnya dia ada disini untuk melihat acara ini." Ia menegakkan wajahnya dan menatap Taekwoon. "Kira-kita Yein akan bahagia tidak ya dengan acara ini?"

Rasanya Taekwoon ingin tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaehwan. Ia tahu di dalam hati Jaehwan pasti masih bersarang sebuah keraguan. Tapi Taekwoon yakin jika rencana yang mereka buat hari ini adalah sebuah hadiah terbaik untuk Yein.

Lantas ia memeluk tubuh Jaehwan yang mungkin saja tersapuh dingin malam di awal musim semi. Ia sempatkan untuk mengecup kilat puncak kepala Jaehwan.

"Tentu saja Yein akan bahagia, kenapa ia tidak bahagia?"

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya. Manikan mereka bertemu; Jaehwan merasa tenang sekali setiap melihat kedua mata musang Taekwoon yang berpendar penuh kasih sayang. Reflek, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum manis. Ia kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan menyender kembali.

"Aku hanya takut kalau dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Im Yoona- _ssi_ dan tidak antusias dengan rencana pernikahan kita." Sahutnya lirih.

Ketakutan itu kembali muncul dalam benak Jaehwan. Ia sudah berpikir positif tapi entah kenapa masih saja mengikutinya. Apalagi sejak Yein tidak masuk sekolah. Benar, Yoona menelpon sekolah untuk mengijinkan Yein tidak masuk sekolah selama bersamanya. Jaehwan takut. Takut kalau Yein mulai melupakannya.

Dan Taekwoon paham. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaehwan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Tenanglah, Yein tidak akan seperti itu." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk yakin? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang takut?"

Jaehwan diam. Yang diucapkan Taekwoon benar.

"Jangan khawatir! Yein pasti tetap akan merindukanmu. Bukankah Yein juga merasa nyaman bersamamu?" Taekwoon menjeda ucapannya. "Kalaupun nanti Yein sedikit lebih berharap pada Yoona, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Yoona juga akan meninggalkan Yein, _kan_? Dan hanya ada kau disisi Yein. Jadi, untuk apa kau khawatir?"

Semuanya benar, hanya saja rasa khawatir itu terus membumbung dalam dirinya. Hey, Yoona adalah ibu kandung Yein sedangkan ia hanya wanita biasa yang berstatus sebagai guru Yein. Bagaimanapun ikatan antara ibu kandung dan anak kandung jauh lebih kuat daripada anak dan guru.

Dan bagaimana jika saat-saat kebersamaan mereka menumbuhkan benih kasih sayang diantara keduanya? Jaehwan takut, takut kalau ia tergeser oleh sang ibu kandung.

Apa ini wajar untuk dipikirkan?

"Tetap saja, _oppa_. Aku takut."

Taekwoon mencuri kecup pada bibir Jaehwan yang tak sengaja mengerucut. "Tidak usah memikirkan itu terlalu dalam ya, sekarang kita pikirkan. Konsep pernikahan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian. Taekwoon hanya tidak ingin Jaehwan terlalu sedih memikirkan itu.

Jaehwan mengangguk ringkas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya konsep dan sudah memesan baju pengantin pada Hongbin. Tapi sedikit menggoda Taekwoon tidak masalah _kan_? Toh Taekwoon juga belum tahu tentang itu.

" _Bohemian_? Aku pengen _boho style_."

Alis Taekwoon saling menaut. _Bohemian style_ , ya Tuhan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaehwan sampai ia ingin menggunakan konsep itu?

"Kenapa? _Oppa_ tidak suka?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut setengah kecewa.

Taekwoon menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak-tidak! Kau sungguhan ingin pakai _bohemian style_? Itu sedikit.." Taekwoon menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu keren?" Kerlingan mata Jaehwan benar-benar membuat Taekwoon tak sanggup berkata-kata.

 _Bohemian style_ itu terlihat. _Ah_ atau mungkin Jaehwan punya rancangan sendiri dengan _style_ itu?

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Taekwoon, kekehan Jaehwan keluar dengan sendirinya. Menggemaskan sekali. Jaehwan tidak menyangka jika Taekwoon akan bereaksi demikian mendengar kata-kata bohemian. Padahal _boho style_ cukup cantik untuk dijadikan konsep.

Konsep santai tentunya..

"Hahaha," tawa Jaehwan memaksa kening Taekwoon kembali berkerut. "Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak memakai _boho style_. Aku sudah memesan gaun dari Hongbin. _Western_ konsep saja yang kita gunakan. Tidak perlu muluk-muluk, yang penting kita sah jadi suami istri."

Taekwoon tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit hidung mancung Jaehwan. Ucapan Jaehwan benar-benar membuatnya senang. Ia tidak salah pilih calon istri. Jaehwan sungguh melampaui kriterianya. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki Jaehwan.

Ia pun mengangguk setuju. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dengan erat. Seakan ia tidak pernah ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jaehwan."

Jaehwan terkikik geli.

"Begitu juga aku, _oppa_."

.

.

.

Sepulang bekerja, Taekwoon menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Jaehwan mampir ke kafe Hakyeon. Ada banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada Hakyeon. Salah satunya adalah rencana pernikahan mereka. Hakyeon perlu tahu itu, mengingat Hakyeon lah jembatan keduanya bisa bersama.

Dengan secangkir _moccachino latte_ dan sepiring _chesee cake_ untuk Taekwoon, juga secangkir _green tea latte_ dan sepiring _cheese nut cake_ milik Jaehwan, keduanya saling berhadapan dengan Hakyeon dan Wonshik. Wonshik sengaja datang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan dari Taekwoon.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap untuk menikah? Ada yang kurang?" Tanya Hakyeon setelah mendengar informasi yang diterangkan oleh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Desain undangan dan kepada siapa saja harus disebar." Sahutnya.

"Masalah desain, boleh lah aku membantumu _hyung_."

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Oke, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

" _Ck_ , kau ini! Aku selalu membantumu, _hyung_!"

"Tidak menambah bayaran _kan_?"

Wonshik mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. Kepalanya mangut-mangut ringan. "Kalau masalah itu, coba tanya pada Hakyeon _noona_. Kalau dia mengiyakan, maka kau harus membayar. Kalau tidak, ya tidak." Jawabnya disertai cengiran.

"Harus gitu?!"

Hakyeon terkikik. Ia sempatkan untuk memukul kepala sang kekasih.

"Jangan didengarkan! Wonshik terkadang memang menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau cinta, _kan_?"

"Entahlah!"

Jaehwan geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak menyangka jika pasangan di depannya ini akan bersikap demikian. Namun ia merasa senang. Hubungan Hakyeon dan Wonshik terbilang berjalan cukup lama.

" _Oh_ ya, lalu masalah Yein? Bagaimana? Apa dia masih bersama Yoona?"

Taekwoon mengangguk ringkas. Ia mengambil cangkir _moccachino_ -nya sebelum menanggapi tanya Hakyeon. "Untuk seminggu ke depan. _Eh_ , tersisa lima hari lagi."

"Yein baik-baik saja, _kan_?"

Pertanyaan ambigu dari Hakyeon memaksa Taekwoon untuk menoleh singkat pada Jaehwan. Perasaannya kurang nyaman saat mendengar tanya itu. Takut-takut kalau Jaehwan kepikiran dan khawatir lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kalau sampai Yein tidak baik-baik, aku akan menuntut Yoona. Sekalipun dia adalah ibu kandungnya."

"Jangan terlalu ganas begitu _dong_ , Taek! Kau ini tidak malu apa dilihat Jaehwan?"

"Sudahlah _unni_ , aku sudah kebal dengan sifat Taekwoon _oppa_ yang sedikit agresif kalau masalah Yoona- _sshi_." Sahutnya dengan cekikikan yang terdengar nyaring menenangkan. Suara Jaehwan memang yang terbaik.

Wonshik berdehem. Sepertinya ia juga ingin diperhatikan. "Lalu, yang lainnya? Ada yang kurang? _Oh_ ya, setelah menikah kalian ingin _honey moon_ dimana?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis naik turun, menggoda.

Jaehwan melempat tisu ke arah Wonshik. " _Yaa_! Kami menikah saja belum, kenapa ditanya _honey moon_?" Tanyanya sedikit cemberut.

"Salah aku tanya begitu? Tidak _kan_?"

Taekwoon memutar bola matanya. "Kalian menikah juga lah, nanti kita _honey moon_ bersama-sama." Tukasnya santai.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. _Noona_ , ayo kita menikah!"

Hakyeon mendorong dahi lebar Wonshik. " _Yaa_! Lamar aku dulu! Baru kita menikah!"

Dan setelahnya kekehan terdengar dari Jaehwan maupun Taekwoon. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah kedua manusia di depannya. Jaehwan tiba-tiba merasa malu. Pertanyaan Wonshik terulang kembali di benaknya.

Kemana ia akan pergi bulan madu?

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ada di otak Jaehwan? Menikah saja belum sudah memikirkan bulan madu.

.

.

.

.

Ini hari kelima Yein tidak masuk sekolah. Artinya, hari kelima Yoona membawa Yein bersamanya. Selama itu juga Jaehwan tidak melihat Yein. Ia pikir Yoona akan tetap membawa Yein ke sekolah. Ternyata tidak.

Meski demikian, Jaehwan patut bersyukur. Yoona tidak melarang Jaehwan untuk menelpon Yein.

Tetap saja, semua itu tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindu Jaehwan. Tatapannya begitu menyedihkan saat melihat bangku kosong milik Yein. Ia ingin sekali melihat sosok manis itu duduk disana dengan gaya ceria yang biasa ia perhatikan.

"Yein belum masuk sekolah. Kau merindukannya?"

Suara seseorang dari belakang menuntun Jaehwan untuk berbalik. Kemudian seulas senyum muncul di antara pahatan sempurna milik Sang Kuasa. "Tentu saja." Balasnya. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga merindukannya. Yein mungkin bukan anak yang sangat aktif di kelas. Tapi tanpa kehadirannya, terasa sekali perbedaannya." Sahut Taeyeon.

Lalu Jaehwan mendesah pelan. Ia mau mengeluh bagaimana lagi? Toh ini sudah keputusannya _kan_?

Keputusannya untuk membujuk Taekwoon mengijinkan Yein bersama Yoona.

"Dia anak yang baik dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu." Tepukan pelan diterima pundak Jaehwan. "Terlihat jelas di matamu. Kau sangat menyayanginya."

Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Ku dengar kau akan segera menikah? Kapan?"

Jaehwan menatap dalam Taeyeon yang bertanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tahu darimana Taeyeon tentang rencana pernikahannya?

" _Unni_ , _Unni_ tahu darimana?"

Taeyeon duduk di bangku kosong. Senyumnya tampak manis ketika menoleh pada Jaehwan yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Dunia memang sempit." Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. "Apa kau pernah mengira kalau calon suamimu adalah rekan bisnis suamiku?"

"Maksud _unni_?"

"Ya, _unni_ tahu dari Sungkyu. Dia ternyata menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan calon suamimu. Dia juga bercerita kalau awal bulan April kalian akan menikah."

 _Oh_ , Jaehwan baru ingat kalau Sungkyu adalah seorang pebisnis. Hal lumrah jika ia bekerja sama dengan Taekwoon. Secara tidak langsung Taeyeon tahu dari Taekwoon. Jika demikian, berarti Taekwoon telah mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng berulang. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau Taekwoon _oppa_ akan mengumumkannya pada rekan kerja." Jawabnya.

"Itu berita baik, Jae." Lalu Taeyeon mengusap punggung Jaehwan. "Bahkan Sungkyu bercerita kalau Taekwoon sangat senang dan bahagia dengan rencana pernikahan kalian. Dia begitu antusias saat mengabarkannya pada rekan kerja yang hadir."

Manikan cantik Jaehwan terbelalak. Cukup terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Taeyeon. Apakah itu benar? Apakah memang Taekwoon bahagia dengan rencana pernikahan mereka? Seharusnya Jaehwan tidak perlu menanyakan itu. Bukankah ia juga tahu kalau Taekwoon bahagia?

Reflek, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum manis dalam diam. Hatinya pun berdebar dengan gejolak yang menguar dari dalam perut. _Oh_ , ia juga merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Satu kebahagiaan akan ia raih dan ia berharap ini awal yang hebat.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Jung, persiapan pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan hampir selesai. Mereka baru saja melihat gedung pernikahan yang akan digunakan. Sebuah ballroom dari salah satu hotel mewah milik Bang Yongguk, rekan kerja Taekwoon. Jaehwan cukup puas dengan pilihan Taekwoon.

Mereka berkeliling hotel. Melihat juga kamar-kamar VIP yang digunakan selesai pesta. Untuk istirahat keduanya maupun keluarga. Jaehwan puas, hotel milik Bang Yongguk memang memuaskan.

"Ada yang perlu kalian tambah? Desain mungkin? Kalian ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk kamar?"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Tawaran dari Himchan, istri Yongguk membuatnya tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kamar yang dipesan bisa diubah sesuai keinginan.

"Bisakah desainnya diubah menjadi seperti kerajaan Yunani?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan kikikan menggoda. Ia ingin tahu reaksi dari Himchan.

Sang lawan tersenyum manis. Ia mengangguk pasti. "Apa yang tidak untuk kalian?" Lalu berjalan mendahului Taekwoon dan Jaehwan dan berhenti di salah satu ruang. Ia pun membuka ruangan itu. "Ini, kamar ini akan aku ubah menjadi yang kalian minta."

" _Uh_? Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Ya Tuhan! _Unni_ bisa-bisa repot nanti."

Himchan ikut tertawa. "Tidak, sungguh!"

"Jaehwan hanya bercanda. Maafkan dia, mungkin dia sedikit bosan makanya semua jadi bahan bercandaan dia." Celetuk Taekwoon.

Jaehwan pun mencubit pinggang Taekwoon.

"Kalian lucu sekali!" Ucap Himchan. " _Ah_ , iya! Apa kalian sudah memesan _souvenir_? Kalau belum aku ada rekomendasi tempat yang cocok untuk memesan _souvenir_. Tenang! Tempat ini bisa menyediakan _souvenir_ dalam waktu yang singkat!"

"Sungguh?"

Himchan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merogoh kartu nama dari dalam tas kecil yang ia baca. "Ini, toko _souvenir_ milik Park Chorong- _ssi_." Tukasnya seraya menyodorkan kartu nama itu.

Jaehwan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. " _Oh_ terima kasih, kami akan coba kesana." Tanggapnya dengan lirikan mata ke arah Taekwoon. Sepertinya Taekwoon mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu yaa."

Jabatan tangan mereka lakukan sebelum Taekwoon dan Jaehwan meninggalkan Himchan bersama para pegawainya. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon akan langsung ke toko yang dimaksud. Untuk _Souvenir_ belum mereka cari. Sementara gedung, konsep pernikahan, gaun dan undangan sudah beres tinggal menerimanya sebelum hari H.

Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di toko itu. Jaehwan cukup terkesima begitu masuk ke dalamnya. Ada banyak sekali jenis-jenis _souvenir_ yang cantik untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh para tamu undangan. Jaehwan segera mengedarkan pandangannya; mencari _souvenir_ mana yang terbaik.

 _Wedding favor_ yang seperti apa pilihan Jaehwan? Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Taekwoon yang juga mencari-cari benda yang cocok. Dan mungkin pilihan Jaehwan jatuh pada _wedding favor_ yang ada di sisi kanan toko. Berbagai macam botol-botol kecil dengan isi asir warna-warni dan ada ukiran yang cantik disisinya. Juga, kartu nama yang indah dipandang. Ia jatuh cinta pada _souvenir_ itu.

" _Oppa_!"

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jaehwan mengangguk seraya menunjukkan pilihannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ini bagus, aku juga suka."

"Oke kita ambil ini saja yaa.. kita pesan ke pemilik."

Kemudian Jaehwan membawanya ke kasir. Ia ingin memesan benda yang telah dipilihnya.

"Jae?"

Saat Jaehwan akan menyerahkan ke pegawai dikasir, seseorang memanggilnya. Segera ia menoleh dan ia terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa?

" _Oh_ , Park Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dari wajahnya tampak sebuah rasa senang melihat Jaehwan secara tidak sengaja.

"Siapa Jae?"

Dan Taekwoon datang sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan sepatah kata. Jaehwan tersenyum lalu menunjuk pada Chanyeol. "Kenalkan, dia Park Chanyeol. Temanku, dan Chanyeol-ssi, dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, calon suamiku." Tutur Jaehwan lembut.

"Jung Taekwoon!" Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Jaehwan. Tak membalas jabatan tangan Taekwoon, Chanyeol malah menarik tangan Jaehwan. Membuat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon terkejut. Namun untungnya Taekwoon bisa mengerti saat Jaehwan mengisyaratkan untuk diam saja.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di depan toko milik Park Chorong. Jaehwan menunggu Chanyeol yang tak kunjung bersuara. Ia tahu, mungkin Chanyeol sedang syok dengan pertemuan mereka. Lantas ia menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Ada perlu apa Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Tanyanya bingung dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jaehwan dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau? Kau akan menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, awal bulan depan."

"Sungguh? Kau bilang, kau bilang tidak ingin menikah? Lalu kenapa sekarang?"

"Chan-, aku, aku tidak bilang tidak ingin menikah. Tapi masih belum." Jaehwan sedikit menjeda ucapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah kecewa Chanyeol. "Dan ternyata jodohku datang lebih cepat." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang cukup lirih. Ia takut menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

Yang lain tidak lantas menjawab. Ia masih terdiam dengan memainkan tangannya yang saling menggenggam. Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya. Wajah bak anak kecil itu membuat Jaehwan meringis aneh; rasanya kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku terluka saat ini?"

Berlebihan?

Entahlah, Jaehwan tidak tahu.

"Chan-"

"Aku menunggumu siap, Jae! Dan kau sekarang mau menikah?"

Jaehwan nyaris tersentak. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berseru dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Akan menangis, tapi ditahan dengan kuat. Selain itu, Jaehwan tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal demikian.

"Tapi Chan."

"Kau menghindariku!" Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehwan untuk berbicara. "Aku menunggu balasan darimu, aku menunggu pesan darimu. Tapi kau, kau sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Walaupun hanya sekali saja."

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan ingat. Selama ini ia memang mengabaikan semua pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Jaehwan mengigit bibir dalamnya. Ia memang berniat tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Chanyeol. Tapi caranya juga salah dengan mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, Chan! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jaehwan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap. Mungkin ini akan menyakitimu, tapi maaf. Aku tidak menyukaimu, Chan. Itu yang membuatku takut jika terus membalasmu."

Jaehwan tahu ini akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol; walaupun ia terkejut dengan pernyataan tidak langsung bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, _kan_?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Jaehwan menggeleng.

Lalu ia mendongak, manikan bulatnya menatap hamparan langit yang membiru. "Sedikit pun tidak? Padahal ku kira kau akan terkesan denganku saat pertama kita bertemu. Ternyata salah." Chanyeol membuang nafas dengan tergesa.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Chanyeol- _sshi_."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jaehwan. Samar-samar bibirnya melengkung; sedikit senyum diatas kepiluan hatinya. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. _Ah_ , ya. Kapan kau akan menikah? Apa dia laki-laki yang baik?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia ingin menjawab lewat kata-kata, namun itu akan menambah luka pada Chanyeol. Maka ia cukupkan dengan anggukan saja.

"Selamat untukmu, semoga kau bahagia. Satu permintaanku untukmu, bahagialah dengan calon keluarga barumu nanti." Jaehwan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol. "Supaya Lee _Ajumma_ tidak bingung dengan hidupmu lagi." Dan cengiran lebar menjadi penutup ucapannya.

Jaehwan mengangguk dilengkapi senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih! Kau juga, carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku." Satu tepukan diberikan untuk pundak lebar dan tinggi milik Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit. Meninggalkan Jaehwan lebih dulu. Sementara Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol dari belakang. Nafasnya lolos begitu saja. Seketika Jaehwan teringat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Kesannya tentang Chanyeol cukup baik, namun lelaki itu tidak mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jung Taekwoon, sebelah jiwanya yang mungkin lama hilang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia adalah salah satu teman kencan butamu?"

Jaehwan mengunyah cepat kentang goreng di mulutnya sebelum menjawab tebakan dari Taekwoon. Keduanya sedang makan siang setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Jaehwan pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, dia salah satu calon yang dikenalkan oleh _eomma_."

Taekwoon mengusap sisa saos yang ada diujung bibir Jaehwan. "Kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

" _Oh_ , ini dingin sekali." Gumamnya setelah menyuap satu es krim. "Kenapa aku menolaknya? Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Dia tampan, _kan_?" Jaehwan mengernyit aneh. "Dia tinggi, wajahnya menyenangkan, sepertinya juga ramah."

Jaehwan tak lekas menjawab, ia masih menikmati es krim. Sepertinya Taekwoon juga masih akan berbicara lagi.

"Bahkan aku sebagai seorang lelaki juga menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama."

Seketika Jaehwan menghentikan laju tangannya. Pandangannya yang sempat terfokus pada es krim langusng berulah haluan; diangkat dan menatap tidak suka pada Taekwoon yang tersenyum jahil. Jaehwan meletakkan sendoknya.

" _Oppa_! Kau bilang apa _sih_?"

Taekwoon menjulurkan tanganya guna mencubit pipi gembil Jaehwan. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya menggoda.

" _Yaah_ , aku tidak merasakan hal lain saat bertemu Chanyeol."

Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau merasakan hal lain saat bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya.

Jaehwan mengangguk.

Lalu Taekwoon tertawa kecil. Jaehwan heran dengan sikap Taekwoon yang menurutnya aneh. Namun semakin lama, Jaehwan semakin merasakan hal yang tak biasa diantara ia dan Taekwoon. Jaehwan semakin yakin kalau ia memang jatuh cinta pada lelaki di depannya.

"Oke oke." Satu sendok es krim direbut dari tangan Jaehwan. "Terima kasih untuk rasa itu. Dan jangan kau berikan rasa itu pada orang lain, _oppa_ mohon!"

 _Oh_ Tuhan! Jaehwan ingin tertawa rasanya. Entah kenapa mendengar Taekwoon mengatakan hal itu saat selesai menyesap satu sendok es krim. Ekspresinya menggemaskan. Antara ia kedinginan juga merasa takut. Jaehwan bisa merasa kalau Taekwoon bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu.

Kepala Jaehwan mengangguk cepat. Ia menggenggam tangan Taekwoon yang masih memegang sendok es krim kemudian mengusapnya.

"Tentu saja! Rasa ini hanya untukmu." Sahutnya disertai kerlingan menggoda.

Taekwoon gemas lantas mencubit pipi Jaehwan.

"Makan yang banyak yaaa.." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. " _Oh_ ya, besok Yein akan pulang. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya?"

Jaehwan menggangguk antusias. Seketika ekspresinya berubah cerah. Mendengar nama Yein disebut membuatnya benar-benar senang. _Ah_ , ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yein bersama Yoona.

"Sangaat! Apa _oppa_ sudah mengingatkan Yoona- _ssi_ agar tidak lupa mengantar Yein pulang?" Tanyanya.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Ya, _oppa_ sudah mengirimnya pesan dan menelponnya juga. Yoona bilang dia akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah besok." Jawabnya.

Senyum Jaehwan mengembang dalam sekejap. Tangannya pun saling menangkup senang. Wajahnya cerah dan binar gembira muncul di kedua mata cantiknya.

"Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan Yein besok dan membawanya ke sekolah." Jaehwan melebarkan senyumnya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku kerjakan bersama Yein. Kenangan kami masih belum banyak."

Taekwoon mengangguk setuju. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Jaehwan pasti ia setujui selama itu tidak menentang ijinnya. Taekwoon pun juga ingin melihat kebersamaan Yein dan Jaehwan. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersama. Dan masih ingatkah bahwa Taekwoon menyukai saat-saat Yein tertawa bersama Jaehwan?

Ya, Taekwoon merindukan momen-momen itu. Ia selalu berharap momen-momen itu akan selalu bertambah dan bertambah.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan berharap waktu lekas berlalu. Ia ingin sekali jam masuk sekolah segera dimulai supaya ia bisa bertemu dengan Yein. Ia bahkan sudah meminta kepada Taekwoon untuk menjemputnya lebih awal. Ya, walaupun harus mendengar keluhan Taekwoon. Jaehwan tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa sampai di sekolah.

Dan begitu mobil berhenti di depan sekolah, Jaehwan segera membuka pintu. Taekwoon bahkan reflek harus menarik tas Jaehwan yang nyaris tersangkut. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah Jaehwan.

Ia sadar, bahwa ini adalah bentuk kerinduan yang benar-benar ingin disampaikan.

"Oke, sekarang _oppa_ boleh pergi." Ucapnya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Mengecup kilat bibir tipis Taekwoon sebelum berbalik pergi.

Taekwoon menahan tangan Jaehwan yang akan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Aku ikut!" Tanggapnya.

" _Loh_? _Oppa_ bisa terlambat kerja. Katanya ada rapat!"

Taekwoon menarik sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak suka ada aku disini? Lagipula rapat masih nanti." Ia melirik jam di tangan. "Aku juga ingin melihat Yein dulu sebelum bekerja."

Jaehwan diam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mengulas senyum manis. Ia paham dengan maksud Taekwoon. Lalu ia menarik tangan Taekwoon dan mengajaknya beranjak dari mobil. Mereka akan menunggu Yein di dekat gerbang. Sepertinya itu adalah tempat yang pas untuk menunggu.

Jaehwan sedikit cemas dan tak tenang. Ia berulang kali melirik jam di tangan dan menoleh ke arah jalanan. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan jika ia ingin sekali cepat bertemu Yein. Sementara Taekwoon hanya tersenyum aneh melihat tingkah Jaehwan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jaehwan akan sejauh itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Taekwoon mengernyit aneh, merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu. Dan dugaannya benar, itu adalah mobil Yoona mengingat si kecil Yein turun dari mobilnya sendiri.

Jaehwan yang tahu Yein datang lekas mendekat. Namun belum sampai Jaehwan mendekat pada Yein, si kecil lebih dulu berjalan menuju Yoona. Jaehwan diam. Ia memperhatikan keduanya.

" _Eomma_! Yein tidak mau sekolah! Yein maunya sama _eomma_!" Ucapnya seraya memeluk kaki Yoona.

Yoona berjongkok; menyamakan posisinya pada Yein. "Sayang, _eomma_ harus pergi sekarang! Yein juga harus sekolah lagi, _kan_? Yein sudah lama tidak sekolah." Jawab Yoona dengan lemah lembut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Yein.

"Tapi _eomma_! Yein tidak mau sekolah! Yein maunya dengan _eomma_."

"Yein!"

Taekwoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya mendekat. Ia memeluk si kecil. Namun si kecil sedikit berontak dan memilih untuk memeluk Yoona.

"Yein harus sekolah sayang. Yoona _eomma_ pasti sangat sibuk mulai hari ini. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Yoona _eomma_ lakukan." Pelan-pelan Taekwoon mengambil alih Yein dari pelukan Yoona. "Yein tidak kangen _appa_? Ayo Yein sekolah dulu! Nanti _appa_ akan belikan Yein es krim, _ah_ , juga mainan?"

Yein tampak diam memperhatikan wajah meyakinkan Taekwoon. Sepertinya si kecil sedang berpikir.

"Ayo, disini juga ada Jaehwan _eomma_! Yein juga tidak kangen Yein _eomma_?"

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar Taekwoon mengatakan itu.

Tapi, hati Jaehwan nyeri saat melihat Yein menggelengkan kepala dan malah semakin erat memeluk Yoona. Jaehwan memegang tali tasnya dengan kuat. Perasaannya teriris melihat bagaimana Yein begitu keukeuh ingin bersama Yoona. Apa kehadirannya sudah tidak diinginkan oleh Yein lagi?

"Aku tidak mau bersama Jaehwan _ssaem_! Aku ingin bersama Yoona _eomma_! Aku ingin bersama Yoona _eomma_.."

"Tapi sayang, _eomma_ harus bekerja sekarang!"

"Yein ikut _eomma_! Yein ikut _eomma_!"

Jaehwan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Kenyataan memang tidak selalu sama dengan yang dibayangkan dan diharapkan. Jaehwan tahu, kalau Yoona sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan Yein bersama ayahnya. Tapi si kecil?

Sepertinya si kecil mulai menyayangi sang ibu kandung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Hayyyy..._

 _Udah lama banget gak update yaa?_

 _Real life lagi bener-bener butuh fokus yang tinggi, wkwkwkwkw_

 _Jadi gak sempet ngelanjutin.._

 _Ini udah dilanjut, bagaimana?_

 _Boleh deh reviewnyaa yaaa.._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

09

.

.

"Jae, bisa kau- Jae?!"

Taeyeon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehwan begitu ia tidak mendapati tanggapan dari sang lawan. Taeyeon bahkan berjongkok untuk memastikan jika Jaehwan baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Wanita muda ini tidak baik-baik saja.

Satu tangannya menyentuh pundak Jaehwan yang menurun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jaehwan melirik ke arah Taeyeon yang khawatir. Detik selanjutnya, ia memaksa sang bibir untuk melengkung tipis. Tipis sekali sampai Taeyeon tidak melihatnya. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Kau bohong! Kenapa? Sejak tadi pagi wajahmu terlihat begitu sedih. Bukankah Yein juga sudah masuk lagi?"

Tiba-tiba dada Jaehwan terasa nyeri sekali. Goresan itu masih basah, dan sekarang ada yang tak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit garam di atasnya. Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya dan menghembuskan cepat.

Ini kali pertama Jaehwan merasakan yang namanya sakit teramat. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Bahkan ini jauh lebih sakit ketimbang mendengarkan pekikan dan omelan dari sang ibu.

Yein tidak lagi ingin bersamanya. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja, _unni_."

"Sungguh?"

Kepala Jaehwan kembali mengangguk. Ia juga mengenggam tangan Taeyeon yang menyentuh pundaknya. " _Unni_ tenang saja." Jaehwan bangkit. " _Ah_ , aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku. _Oh_ ya, _unni_ ingin minta tolong apa?"

Taeyeon tahu kalau wanita muda di depannya ini hanya pura-pura saja. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang sudah membuatnya sedih. Mau bertanya sepertinya juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggeleng kepala saja.

"Tidak jadi. Nanti biar aku meminta tolong Hani."

" _Unni_!"

"Jae? Lebih baik kau makan siang dulu, sepertinya kau butuh banyak makan." Tukasnya disertai bumbu bercanda. Taeyeon berharap Jaehwan tidak sedih lagi.

Dan Jaehwan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia memang masih sedih, tapi sedikit merasa kesal pada Taeyeon boleh _kan_?

Melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Taeyeon, Jaehwan kembali mengingat bagaimana pemandangan yang ia lihat pagi tadi. Lagi dan lagi hatinya harus merasakan pedih dan sesak dalam satu waktu. Jaehwan benar-benar sakit. Ia merindukan setengah mati sosok Yein namun sebuah penolakan yang ia terima.

Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Yein akan seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata indah Jaehwan. Ya, ia menangis, menangis lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon akan dilaksanakan kurang dari dua minggu. Namun hubungan Jaehwan dan Yein dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Sungguh, Yein menolak bersama Jaehwan. Sikapnya seakan mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Jaehwan tahu, ini adalah kosenkuensi dari persetujuannya untuk membiarkan Yein bersama Yoona. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoona. Toh buktinya Yoona bahkan sudah terbang ke Amerika setelah ia meninggalkan Yein di sekolah. Meski demikian, Yein masih belum ingin bersama Jaehwan. Ia menangis dan memaksa Taekwoon untuk mengantarkannya kepada Yoona.

Akibatnya, Jaehwan harus pulang sendiri. Taekwoon memilih untuk memberi sedikit waktu kepada Yein agar si kecil kembali bisa menerima sosok Jaehwan seperti sedia kala.

Jaehwan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan yang cukup kacau. Wajahnya tidak bersinar seperti sedia kala dan nafsunya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Ia hanya meneguk segelas air dan tidak makan apapun sejak tadi siang. Separuh hatinya telah hilang dibawa oleh Yein yang menghindarinya.

" _Unni_! Kau kenapa?"

Seperti biasanya, Mijoo cukup peka dengan keadaan Jaehwan segera menghampiri sang kakak. Ia membalas pelukan tiba-tiba Jaehwan yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia juga mengusap punggung sang kakak dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, _unni_? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Mijoo sembari memandang dalam wajah cantik Jaehwan.

"Yein." Jaehwan membalas tatapan penuh tanya dari Mijoo. "Yein menolak bersamaku padahal Yoona- _ssi_ juga sudah meninggalkan Yein."

"Yein sudah kembali sekolah?"

Jaehwan mengangguk.

Mijoo tersenyum. Ia paham dengan keluhan Jaehwan. Itu bukan hal aneh. Wajar malah, secara Yein masih anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Si kecil pasti belum tahu kalau ia telah menyakiti hati Jaehwan.

"Yein sebentar lagi juga pasti akan melupakan Yoona. Kalian akan kembali bersama, bukan? Jadi kenapa harus khawatir?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih terus menolakku? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau bersamaku lagi nanti?"

Rasanya Mijoo benar-benar ingin tertawa. Kecemasan Jaehwan itu melebihi yang seharusnya. Ya, ia tahu kalau si kecil untuk sekarang mungkin tidak ingin bersama Jaehwan. Tapi itu akan bertahan sampai kapan _sih_? Itu tidak akan berjalan lama.

Mijoo sangat yakin itu.

Dan yang ia lakukan adalah kembali memeluk Jaehwan juga mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, _unni_! Si kecil butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan rasa kecewanya. Pasti dia juga sedih ditinggalkan oleh Yoona. Mereka mau seperti apapun, statusnya adalah _eomma_ dan anak. Hal wajar kalau Yein tidak bisa melupakan Yoona. Apalagi setelah seminggu bersama. Tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan berjalan lama."

Jaehwan diam. Ia meresapi ucapan Mijoo. Apa ia yang terlalu berlebihan? Jaehwan ingat bagaimana si kecil menangis ingin bertemu dengan Yoona. Sampai kapan kira-kira Yein akan meninggalkannya?

Jaehwan butuh jawaban yang pasti. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang _unni_ istirahat. Apa _unni_ sudah makan?"

Jaehwan menggeleng lemah. Ia melepas tangan Mijoo dari pundaknya. " _Unni_ ingin langsung tidur saja." Jawabnya.

"Oke." Mijoo bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Jaehwan. " _Ah_ , _unni_. Hoseok menawariku untuk membantumu. Apa kau mau?"

Alis Jaehwan saling menaut.

"Membagikan undangan mungkin? Bukankah harus segera?"

 _Ah_ , itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Baiklah!"

Lalu Mijoo meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih kurang bersemangat.

.

.

.

Taekwoon benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Yein.

Ia baru saja menghentikan percakapannya dengan Jaehwan di sambungan telepon. Ia merasakan kalau calon istrinya itu masih bersedih. Bagaimana tidak, Yein menolak untuk berbicara dengannya walaupun itu lewat sambungan telepon.

Taekwoon ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Terkadang ia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berharap apa yang telah ia lalui bisa menghilang dan kembali seperti semula. Terutama saat-saat kemunculan Yoona secara tiba-tiba.

Baiklah, Taekwoon tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Yoona. Wanita itu sudah pergi, sungguh. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menghubunginya semenjak mengatakan ia berangkat ke Amerika. Tapi tetap saja, pengaruh wanita itu masih kuat di tubuh Yein.

Pelan-pelan Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar Yein. Ingin memastikan si kecil sudah tidur atau belum. Jika belum, ia ingin mengobrol sebentar dengannya.

"Yeinnie belum tidur?" Tanya Taekwoon begitu ia melihat si kecil bermain dengan boneka kesayangan.

Yein menggeleng. "Yein tidak bisa tidur _appa_! Yein ingin tidur dengan _eomma_." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Seketika Taekwoon merasa diremas jantungnya. _Eomma_? _Eomma_ yang mana? Apa Yoona? Sejak kepergian Yoona, Yein memang terus saja mencari Yoona. Lantas ia mendekat pada Yein dan membawa Yein pada pelukannya.

" _Eomma_? Yoona _eomma_?" Taekwoon merasakan Yein mengangguk. "Yoona _eomma_ sudah pergi sayang."

Yein menggeleng. "Tidak, _eomma_ pasti tidak pergi." Lalu ia menatap penuh harap pada Taekwoon. "Yein ingin menelpon _eomma_!"

Satu desahan lolos dari Taekwoon. Ia paling tidak kuat dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yein sekarang. Taekwoon paling tidak tegaan jika anak kesayangannya bersedih. Mau tak mau ia bangkit untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia akan memberikannya pada Yein. Biar Yein saja yang menelpon.

Langsung saja, Yein menerima uluran ponsel dari Taekwoon dengan wajah sumringah. Ia menekan nomor telepon Yoona. Yein termasuk anak yang pintar. Ia hafal nomor ponsel Taekwoon juga Yoona.

Satu kali ia mencoba menelpon, teleponnya tidak tersambung.

Dua kali ia mencoba, masih sama seperti yang awal.

Tiga kali ia mencoba, Yein mulai sedih dan akan menangis saat tahu kalau Yoona tidak bisa dihubungi.

Taekwoon meminta kembali ponsel itu dan memeluk Yein.

" _Tuh kan_? Yein sudah tahu kalau Yoona _eomma_ sekarang sudah pergi. Yoona _eomma_ tidak bisa lagi dihubungi, _kan_? Yein jangan bersedih _eum_? Masih ada Jaehwan _eomma_. Yein tidak kangen sama Jaehwan _eomma_?"

Taekwoon ingin memberikan pengertian sebaik-baiknya pada Yein, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Yein.

Yein menatap Taekwoon. "Jaehwan _eomma_ kangen sekali sama Yein. Yein tidak ingin tidur dengan Jaehwan _eomma_?" Tanyanya.

"Yein ingin sama Yoona _eomma_."

"Tapi Yoona _eomma_ sudah pergi sekarang."

Yein mencebikkan bibirnya sedih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia siap untuk menangis. Dengan sigap, Taekwoon mengusap pipi si kecil agar tak menangis. Ia juga membubuhkan kecupan pada puncak kepada Yein dengan sayang.

" _Appa_ tidak tahu kemana Yoona _eomma_ , sekarang Yein tidur _eum_? Besok Yein harus sekolah. Kalau Yein tidak mau tidur sendiri, _appa_ akan menemani Yein."

Yein mengangguk. Taekwoon tahu, kalau Yein masih kecewa dengan kepergian Yoona. Memang itu menyakitkan untuk Yein. Ia sudah ditinggal sejak kecil, lalu Yoona datang dan pergi begitu saja. Walaupun Taekwoon senang bahwa Yoona menepati janjinya. Tapi ia juga cukup menyesal dengannya, kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana ke depannya nanti?

Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Taekwoon harus tetap membujuk Yein untuk bisa kembali bersama Jaehwan. Ia tidak ingin melihat Yein terus-terusan mencari Yoona dan tidak ingin melihat Jaehwan sedih karenanya.

.

.

.

"Yein sudah selesai?"

Taeyeon merunduk untuk melihat gambar Yein. Ya, kelas Taeyeon pagi ini adalah menggambar. Kebetulan Yein sudah mau diminta untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak seperti kemarin yang menolak untuk masuk kelas dan memilih mencari Yoona.

Yein mengangguk. Ia menunjukkan gambarnya pada Taeyeon dengan senyum mengembang.

Taeyeon terkejut dengan gambar Yein. Mata cantiknya bahkan sampai melebar. Dalam gambar itu ada empat orang. Tiga orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. Taeyeon tahu kalau anak kecil itu Yein, dan satu laki-laki itu adalah ayahnya. Dan dua wanita?

Yoona dan Jaehwan?

Reflek, bibir Taeyeon mengulas sebuah senyum. Taeyeon tahu masalah Jaehwan dengan Yein. Taeyeon paham. Tapi sepertinya Jaehwan tidak perlu khawatir. Buktinya Yein tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Kemungkinan Yein hanya belum bisa _move on_ dari Yoona setelah seminggu bersama.

Taeyeon menunjukkan gambar itu pada Yein. "Yein, dua wanita ini siapa?"

"Ini Yoona _eomma_. Dan ini Jaehwan _eomma_."

Taeyeon tersenyum.

"Tapi Yoona _eomma_ sudah pergi."

"Pergi? Tapi Yein masih punya _eomma_ _kan_?"

Si kecil mengangguk. "Iya, Jaehwan _eomma_." Jawabnya.

Taeyeon mengusak surai Yein pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Yein masih punya _eomma_ , ada Jaehwan _eomma_. Kenapa Yein bersedih? Yein senang kan ada Jaehwan _eomma_?" Tanyanya sedikit hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin melukai hati Yein.

"Yein sedih karena Yoona _eomma_ tidak mengangkat telepon Yein."

Taeyeon tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang Yein jangan bersedih lagi, _eum_? Ada Jaehwan _eomma_. Nanti kalau Yein ingin sesuatu, minta saja ke Jaehwan _eomma_." Ucap Taeyeon. Sama seperti Taekwoon, Taeyeon juga ingin Yein kembali ke Jaehwan.

Dan si kecil hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Taeyeon kembali ke ruang guru setelah bel pertama istirahat. Ia melihat Jaehwan yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya; sepertinya itu buku laporan. Lantas ia mendekat pada Jaehwan dan duduk di bangku dekatnya.

Jaehwan mendongak; ia merasakan mejanya bergerak. Ada Taeyeon disana dengan senyum manis menggoda.

"Kau masih bersedih?"

Sebelah alis Jaehwan naik; tidak paham.

"Masalah Yein, kau masih bersedih?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehwan malah melepaskan lembaran di buku itu dari tangannya lalu bersender. Desah putus asa terdengar mendengung di telinga Taeyeon. Kemudian mengangguk, mengundang senyum Taeyeon untuk kembali terulas.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih, Jae!"

"Apa _sih_ maksud _unni_? Kenapa _unni_ aneh sekali?"

"Yein tidak melupakanmu, _kok_!"

Alis Jaehwan kembali naik sebelah.

"Ini!" Taeyeon menyerahkan gambar hasil tangan Yein. "Lihat! Dia masih menganggapmu sebagai _eomma_. Ya, walaupun dia juga belum bisa lupa dengan Yoona. Tapi setidaknya, dia mengingatmu sebagai _eomma_."

"Tapi.."

"Kemarin dia memanggilmu, _ssaem_? Itu hal wajar! Karena dia baru saja bersama orang lain. Anak kecil memang seperti itu, kan?" Taeyeon mengusap pundak Jaehwan. "Yakinlah, Yein akan kembali padamu. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, eum? Aku tidak suka, Jaehwan yang ceria jadi bersedih begitu!"

" _Unni_!"

Lalu Taeyeon tertawa. Menggoda Jaehwan memang menyenangkan. Namun ia benar-benar tidak menyukai Jaehwan yang kekurangan semangat seperti itu. _Ah_ , ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang benar-benar dicurahkan pada Yein. Padahal Yein bukan anak kandungnya. Sikap Jaehwan memang patut dicontoh.

Wanita muda yang pintar dan baik.

.

.

.

"Satu _greentea latte_ untuk si cantik Jaehwan."

Hakyeon meletakkan pesanan Jaehwan di hadapannya, lalu ia duduk disana. Membiarkan nampan bekas ia membawa minuman tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan ucapan Wonshik."

Ucapan Hakyeon sukses mengalihkan Jaehwan dari ponsel pintarnya. Sorot mata Jaehwan seolah menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis. Membuat Jaehwan sedikit bingung; ia kira ada hal buruk, tapi entah kenapa Hakyeon malah tersenyum.

"Dia mengajakku menikah."

Jaehwan tidak terkejut, sungguh. Ucapan semacam itu sudah sering ia dengar saat Hakyeon mencurahkan hatinya padanya.

"Dan dia mengatakannya pada _eomma_."

"Serius?" Seketika Jaehwan meletakkan ponselnya dan condong ke arah Hakyeon demi mengorek informasi lebih. "Kapan Wonshik datang ke rumahmu? Dia berani memintamu?"

Hakyeon berdecak. Kurang suka dengan ucapan Jaehwan tadi. Seolah Jaehwan mengejek Wonshik yang tidak berani memintanya dari orangtuanya. Ya, walaupun kenyataannya sedikit benah _sih_ , tapi tetap saja.

" _Ck_ , Wonshik mulai serius akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin dia datang ke rumah dan berbicara kepada _eomma_ -"

"Biasanya dia cuma datang lalu pergi begitu saja _kan_? Tidak pernah mengobrol tentang pernikahan atau apapun?"

" _Yaa_!" Hakyeon mencubit lengan Jaehwan. "Dengarkan aku bercerita dulu!"

Jaehwan nyengir. "Hehe, maaf _unni_! Lanjutkan!" Ucapnya.

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Ya, dia bilang akan melamarku bersama keluarganya minggu depan. Dia menunggu adiknya yang pulang dari Amerika." Jaehwan mangut-mangut paham. "Kalau kau penasaran kenapa baru sekarang, jawabnya adalah, dia menunggu Jiyeon pulang dari Amerika. Gadis itu yang ingin aku dan Wonshik segera menikah."

" _Oh_ , si cantik Kim Jiyeon? Dia sudah selesai kuliahnya di Amerika?"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

Jaehwan lantas menyeret kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Hakyeon. Selanjutnya ia memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. " _Aigoo~_ untung Wonshik punya adik seperti Jiyeon. Kalau tidak, mungkin Wonshik tidak akan menikahimu." Tukas Jaehwan dengan kekehan kecil menggemaskan.

" _Yaa_!" Hakyeon cemberut. "Kesannya jadi Wonshik menikahiku bukan karena inginnya."

Jaehwan menggeleng; menampik ucapan Hakyeon. " _No_! _No_! _No_! Mungkin memang karena dorongan si cantik Jiyeon. Tapi tetap saja _kan_? Wonshik sebenarnya ingin menikahimu." Tanggapnya.

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk.

Jaehwan pun melepas pelukannya dan mengambil ponsel dari atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kita dilangsungkan bersamaan?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan alis naik-turun.

"Kau gila!" Hakyeon mendorong pipi Jaehwan pelan. "Kau pikir menikah itu hanya main-main? Kau enak sudah siap semua, _lah_ kami? Kami belum apa-apa! Jangankan persiapan! Lamaran saja belum."

Jaehwan terkekeh. Melihat Hakyeon yang mulai sensitif merupakan hiburan sendiri baginya. Ya, bagaimana tidak Hakyeon akan sensitif jika sudah menyangkut masalah pernikahan? Ia lebih tua dua tahun dari Jaehwan dan berkencan lama dengan Wonshik. Tapi menikahnya lebih dulu Jaehwan. Sudah lama ia ingin menikah dengan Wonshik. Namun Wonshiknya belum juga melamar.

"Iya-iya, _un_! _Duh_ sensitif banget _sih_ ," Jaehwan mendial nomor tertentu di ponselnya. "Aku akan menghubungi Hongbin, akan ku pesankan gaun di Hongbin ya _unni_? Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah dariku. Bukan untuk acara utamamu, bisa digunakan saat resepsi."

Hakyeon mengangguk. Menolah rejeki itu bukan gayanya. Lumayan juga mendapatkan gaun rancangan Hongbin yang bagus itu. Benar kata Jaehwan, ia bisa menggunakannya di resepsi nanti. Tidak harus saat acara sakral di gereja.

Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Jaehwan sibuk dengan teleponnya sementara Hakyeon kembali mengingat ucapan Wonshik kemarin malam. Ucapan yang ia tunggu sekian lama. Ucapan dimana Wonshik akan mengajaknya menikah di depan orangtuanya. Hakyeon senang, senang sekali. Kemarin adalah momen berharga baginya.

Semoga saja kebahagiaan seperti milik Jaehwan akan ia raih dalam waktu yang dekat.

.

.

.

Pernikahan semakin dekat saja.

Kurang dari lima hari, terhitung dari hari sekarang. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Gedung sudah siap, undangan sudah disebar, untuk resepsi nanti pun juga sudah siap. Tinggal sekarang _fitting_ baju pengantin di butik Hongbin.

Jaehwan tampak cantik sekali dengan balutan baju untuk acara pernikahan mereka. Gaun terbaik yang dirancang Hongbin khusus untuk kakak sepupunya. Hongbin tahu jika Jaehwan sebenarnya menyukai hal-hal yang tampak mewah. Apalagi untuk acara penting sekali dalam seumur hidup ini.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang!" Puji Taekwoon selepas ia melihat Jaehwan mencoba gaun buatan Hongbin. "Bahkan tanpa _make up_ berlebih, kau tampak cantik sekali. Apalagi nanti dengan polesan di wajahmu? Aku yakin aku akan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Jaehwan berseru. Bukannya senang, ia malah tampak sedikit menggejek Taekwoon. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, _oppa_? Kau pandai sekali menggombal."

"Kau ini!"

Hongbin tertawa melihatnya. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang cukup unik. Bisa bersatu juga karena alasan yang cukup menggelikan. Diminta untuk menjadi ibu. Baru kali ini Hongbin melihat kasus yang demikian. Tapi ia senang, setidaknya melihat Jaehwan bahagia membuatnya ikut bahagia.

"Oke, semua sudah pas? Tinggal _finishing touch_ dan gaun ini akan menjadi yang terindah dalam hidup kalian." Tukas Hongbin seraya memutar tubuh Jaehwan yang masih mengenakan gaun itu.

Jaehwan mengangguk setuju. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Lee Hongbin. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan minta bantuan kepada siapa lagi?" Ujarnya dengan kerlingan kecil.

" _Hey_! Jangan begitu! Paling-paling _unni_ juga akan memilih _designer_ ternama lainnya."

"Kau tahu saja!"

Lalu mereka tertawa.

"Semua sudah beres, kami pamit pulang, ya sayang?" Jaehwan memeluk singkat Hongbin. Ia sudah selesai berganti pakaian lagi.

Hongbin mengangguk. Ia sempatkan untuk membalas pelukan dari Jaehwan.

Lalu Jaehwan dan Taekwoon keluar dari butik Hongbin. Mereka rencananya ingin pergi makan sebelum pulang. Kebetulan juga Yein sudah menelpon Taekwoon dan meminta sang ayah untuk pulang. Ia tidak ingin sendiri bersama _halmeoni_ -nya di rumah.

Salah satu kedai makanan di dekat butik Hongbin menjadi pilihannya. Ada banyak menu makanan yang ditawarkan. Terutama sup yang diletakkan di _hotplate_ sehingga kehangatannya tetap terjaga lama.

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon duduk saling berhadapan. Di depan mereka sudah ada beberapa makanan yang pas dimakan saat siang hari.

"Pernikahan kita sebentar lagi, berarti ulang tahunmu juga sebentar lagi." Jaehwan mendongak dari sup di depannya. Manikan cantik itu menyorot teduh pada Taekwoon yang mulai mengunyah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Ada kado yang kau inginkah?" Lanjutnya.

Segera Jaehwan menyelesaikan kunyahannya demi menjawab tanya Taekwoon. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya sebelum sang bibir berucap kata.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengan Yein kembali membaik."

Taekwoon menarik ujung bibirnya dengan simetris. "Aku tahu, kalian pasti bisa bersama lagi. _Oh_ ya, kau sedikit menghindar dari Yein kenapa?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku tidak menghindar. Aku hanya takut kalau Yein tidak menerimaku." Jawabnya; rasa takut masih saja bersarang di benaknya. Padahal Jaehwan tahu kalau Yein itu tidak melupakannya. Dan ini juga sudah berjalan seminggu yang lalu. Jaehwan tidak menghubungi Yein, takut si kecil tidak menerimanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana _sih_ , katanya ingin tetap bersama Yein, malah kaunya menghindar."

" _Oppa_!"

"Iya, iya, aku paham." Taekwoon menyuapkan makanan kepada Jaehwan. "Maafkan Yein yang tidak menelponmu. Nanti aku akan bilang kepadanya."

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Aku ingin saat ulang tahun nanti kita jalan-jalan bersama. Yein pasti mau, _kan_?" Tanya Jaehwan penuh harap.

"Pasti."

Dan Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan dengan sayang. Ada senyum manis yang menggantung di bibirnya. Sesuatu sedang ia sembunyikan dari Jaehwan. Nanti saja, ada waktunya juga.

Mereka pun menghabiskan makan siang dengan keadaan yang cukup tenang. Sesekali Taekwoon memperhatikan Jaehwan yang tampak bersemangat dalam makan. Si cantik tidak tampak terlalu bersedih jika dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Si cantik mulai kembali lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya, ya walaupun tidak seceria saat sebelum berpisah dengan Yein.

Setidaknya Taekwoon kembali melihat senyum manis di wajah cantiknya. Dan ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaehwan nanti.

.

.

.

"Anak _appa_ sudah makan siang?"

Yein mendongak dan mendapati Taekwoon yang berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ia sedang fokus bermain dengan bonekanya ketika Taekwoon pulang dari acaranya bersama Jaehwan.

"Tidak tidur siang?"

Yein menggeleng.

Taekwoon mengecup pipi si kecil. Lalu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang ada di wajahnya. "Yein, Yein masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaehwan _eomma_? Yein tidak kangen dengan Jaehwan _eomma_?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sudah lama juga Taekwoon tidak membawa Yein bertemu dengan Jaehwan. Si kecil selalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat ditanya demikian oleh Taekwoon. Alih-alih menjawab, Yein malah berdiri dan memeluk Taekwoon. Ia memeluk tengkuk Taekwoon dengan erat.

"Kenapa sayang?" Taekwoon menjauhkan wajah si kecil dari tengkuknya. Ingin melihat ekspresi si kecil sekarang. "Ada apa?"

Yein semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersembunyi pada ceruk leher Taekwoon.

"Yein sayang?"

Beberapa detik Taekwoon biarkan keadaan seperti itu. Ia biarkan Yein memeluknya dan bersembunyi. Ada apa dengan si kecil? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?

"Kenapa Jaehwan _eomma_ tidak menelpon Yein? Apa Jaehwan _eomma_ marah sama Yein?"

Taekwoon terdiam beberapa saat. Masih belum sadar dengan pertanyaan Yein. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengulas senyum. Lucu sekali anaknya ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran Yein.

"Yein kangen dengan Jaehwan _eomma_?"

Jika biasanya si kecil akan menggeleng, maka kali ini ia mengangguk. Jelas hal ini membuat Taekwoon senang bukan kepalang. Bukankah ini yang ia tunggu sejak lama? Mengembalikan si kecil untuk bisa kembali kangen dengan Jaehwan itu cukup sulit. Padahal ia sudah membujuknya setiap hari.

"Mau bertemu dengan Jaehwan _eomma_?"

Yein mengangguk.

Taekwoon mengecup kilat bibir si kecil. "Sayang, Jaehwan _eomma_ sedang istirahat sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Yein sekarang ikut _appa_?" Tawar Taekwoon. _Oh_ , jangan cela Taekwoon dulu yang tidak ingin mempertemukannya dengan Jaehwan. Ada hal penting yang bisa membuat Jaehwan terkesima nantinya.

"Kemana _appa_?" Tanya si kecil dengan binar penasaran di kedua matanya.

Taekwoon membelai surai panjang Yein. "Yein tahu tidak? Kalau sebentar lagi Jaehwan _eomma_ akan ulang tahun?" Si kecil menggeleng. "Yein mau tidak memberikan kado spesial untuk Jaehwan _eomma_?" Si kecil mengangguk. "Ayo sekarang ikut _appa_ kalau Yein mau. Kita buat rencana untuk Jaehwan _eomma_."

Yein hanya ikut saja. Ia tidak mengerti dengan rencana Taekwoon. Namun ia adalah anak yang pintar. Taekwoon yakin jika si kecil akan mengerti nantinya. Toh yang ia rencanakan pasti tidak akan sulit mengingat rencana itu juga hal yang disukai oleh Yein.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 6 April adalah tanggal ulang tahun Jaehwan. Banyak sekali ucapan selamat yang ia terima. Baik dari rekan, maupun sanak saudara. Jaehwan senang, jelas. Ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik.

Bukan hanya teman dan sanak saudara, Taekwoon juga sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ya, walaupun sampai sekarang Jaehwan masih belum menerima kado dari Taekwoon. _Oh_ , Jaehwan pernah bilang kalau ia tidak ingin apa-apa selain hubungannya dengan Yein membaik.

Jaehwan harap apa yang ia inginkan bisa di dengar Tuhan. Kembali bersama Yein seperti sebelumnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan tanpa mendengar persetujuan darinya. Jaehwan baru saja keluar dari ruang guru; baru saja selesai rapat dengan pihak Yayasan. "Kado ulang tahunmu."

Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh Taekwoon?

"Apa _oppa_?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Dan Jaehwan tidak menolak. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat. Sebuah tempat yang tidak Jaehwan ketahui.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu gedung tinggi. Banyak sekali toko maupun kafe di gedung itu. Seperti sebuah _plaza_ , namun ada beberapa tempat spa juga _fitness_. Sebenarnya Taekwoon akan membawanya kemana?

Jaehwan semakin bertanya-tanya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di gedung itu. Jika Jaehwan tak salah melihat, tempat itu adalah sebuah sanggar tari. Tapi kenapa Jaehwan diajak kemari?

" _Oh_ , _oppa_? Kau sudah datang!"

" _Hay_ , Seulgi, apa semua sudah siap?"

Jaehwan menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Mata cantiknya melirik bergantian pada Taekwoon dan gadis yang dipanggil Seulgi itu. Ia bingung dan penasaran. Siapa gadis itu?

" _Hyung_ , semua sudah siap."

Lalu satu lelaki datang dari belakang mereka. Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti.

" _Oh_ ya, sebelumnya, kenalkan dulu, Jae!" Taekwoon menoleh pada Jaehwan yang memasang ekspresi bingung. "Dia adalah Jung Daehyun, adik sepupuku. Dan gadis ini adalah kekasihnya, Kang Seulgi. Mereka yang membantuku memberimu kejutan. Daehyun, Seulgi, dia adalah Lee Jaehwan. Calon istriku."

"Aku sering mendengar tentangmu, _unni_!" Seulgi berseru senang. "Kenalkan, aku Kang Seulgi. Panggil saja Seulgi.

"Aku Daehyun."

Jaehwan menjabat masing-masing tangan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari, _oppa_?"

"Ayo sekarang saja."

Taekwoon menggandeng tangan Jaehwan dan mengikuti langkah Seulgi juga Daehyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Jaehwan memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan sekitar. Ia tahu, ruangan ini didesain untuk _stage dance_ atau apapun itu lah. Banyak sekali hiasan-hiasan yang begitu cantik, properti-properti bunga yang ditata di atas panggung, juga tulisan besar yang bisa dibaca sebagai "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Jaehwan _eomma_!"

Dalam hitungan detik Jaehwan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kekaguman telah menguasainya. Walaupun ia hanya melihat dekorasinya saja.

Lalu apa hadiah untuk Jaehwan?

Tak butuh waktu lama, tiba-tiba sebuah musik terputar cukup keras dari masing-masing speaker yang ada. Jaehwan terkejut dengan suara itu. Namun ia bisa membiarkan lengkungan terpatri manis di bibir ketika lensa kelamnya menangkap sosok cantik yang masuk ke dalam _stage_ , si cantik Jung Yein. Tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan pakaian balerina yang membalut tubuh indahnya.

Si kecil mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbilang lentur. Gerakan khas balet menganggumkan untuk dilihat. Jaehwan tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari si kecil yang menari balet dengan menganggumkan.

Sementara Taekwoon hanya tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Melihat bagaimana Jaehwan sekarang membuat hatinya benar-benar hangat. Apalagi si kecil yang tampak bersemangat saat menari, emosi dan tariannya yang penuh penghayatan. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Taekwoon tidak tahu jika Yein akan berbakat seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit, pertunjukkan itu selesai. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari Seulgi, Daehyun, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Rupanya hanya pertunjukkan balet saja yang selesai. Si kecil mengambil mikrofon dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _A Song For Mama_ Dari _Boyz II Men_.

Si kecil begitu tulus menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris itu. Untung, si kecil memiliki bakat berbahasa inggris yang lumayan baik, sehingga tidak begitu kesulitan menyanyikan lagu itu.

 _You taught me everything, and everything you've gave me.._

 _I always keep it inside, you're the driving force in my life.._

Jaehwan menahan nafasnya, mendengar bait kalimat yang dinyanyikan Yein membuatnya nyaris menangis. Tolong ingatkan, Yein bukan anak kandungnya.

 _There isn't anything or anyone that I can be.._

 _And it just wouldn't feel right.._

 _If I didn't have you by my side.._

Satu tetes berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Reflek, tangan Jaehwan saling mengerat dalam genggaman.

 _You were there for me to love and care for me.._

 _When skies were grey,Whenever I was down.._

 _You were always be you always will be the girl in my life for all time.._

Jaehwan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

 _You were always there to comfort me,_

 _And no one else can be what you have been to me_

 _You'll always be you always will be the girl in my life for all times.._

Taekwoon tahu jika Jaehwan menangis, ia lekas memeluk Jaehwan dari belakang. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaehwan dan mendengarkan lirihan tangis yang keluar. Taekwoon yakin, saat ini pasti Jaehwan sedang tersentuh dengan nyanyian Yein.

 _Mama, mama you know I love you.._

 _Oh you know I love you..._

 _Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart.._

 _Your love is like tears from the stars.._

 _Mama, I just want you to know.._

 _Lovin you is like food to my soul._

Segera Jaehwan melepas pelukan Taekwoon dan berlari kearah Yein. Si kecil memang tidak menangis, tapi raut wajahnya sungguh menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan. Mungkin Yein merasa bersalah atau menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Si kecil pasti memiliki perasaan demikian, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengekspersikannya dengan baik.

Bagaimana pun Yein merasa kehilangan Jaehwan juga.

" _Eomma_!" Panggil Yein setelah Jaehwan berhasil memeluknya. Jaehwan menangis, menangis seraya memeluk Yein. " _Eomma_ jangan menangis!"

Yein mengusap air mata Jaehwan dengan sayang. Lalu mengecup pipi Jaehwan dengan dalam.

" _Eomma_ , Yein minta maaf! Yein minta maaf sudah membuat _eomma_ menangis."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan cepat. Lalu menggeleng berulang. "Tidak.. tidak! Yein tidak bersalah, Yein tidak perlu meminta maaf!" Sahutnya.

Yein pun memeluk Jaehwan. "Yein sayang _eomma_! Yein ingin bersama _eomma_. Maafkan Yein." Ucapnya lagi.

" _Eomma_ juga sayang sama Yein. Kita akan bersama lagi sayang.."

"Selamat ulang tahun, _eomma_!"

Jaehwan tersenyum, ia mengecup puncak kepala Yein cukup lama sebelum kembali memeluknya.

Taekwoon yang memperhatikan mereka lekas mendekat. Memeluk kedua manusia yang ia sayang. Anak semata wayang juga calon istrinya. Taekwoon memeluk mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang yang merambat di antara mereka. Juga, ia membubuhkan kecupan pada masing-masing pipi.

"Kalian adalah berlian di hidupku, jangan sampai berlian itu memudar lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terhapus oleh air mata yang menyakitkan. Selalulah tersenyum dan buat keindahan dalam hidupku semakin indah. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Jaehwan tersenyum di dalam air mata yang jatuh pada kedua pipinya. Ini adalah kado terindah dalam hidupnya. Kado yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ia berdo'a dalam hati, semoga niat baik untuk membangun sebuah kebahagiaan bersama selalu diberikan ijin oleh Tuhan.

Jaehwan berharap jika mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian."

Semuanya bahagia, begitu juga Kang Seulgi dan Jung Daehyun yang saling berpelukan melihat mereka.

Hanya satu permintaan pada Tuhan hari ini,

Ijinkan kebahagiaan itu selalu ada bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Satu chapter lagi dan ini FF akan end.._

 _Huhuhuiiii..._

 _Bagaimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan? Membosankan?_

 _Lagi dan lagi saya pake adegan yang sama seperti FF sebelumnya. Kalau ada yang ngeh sih.._

 _Gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba gitu.._

 _Awalnya sih pengen Cuma Yein nari aja. Tapi kok kurang greget.._

 _Yg pengen tahu Yein narinya kayak apa, liat aja di SBS Gayo Daejun yang bareng sama idol lainnya, eh yg bareng ama Hakyeon juga wkwkwkwkw_

 _._

 _Jadi? Silahkan direview aja deh.._

 _Oh ya, mau tanya.._

 _Adakah disini Keo shipper yang juga Navi shipper? Mau bikin FF Navi GS, aja yang mau baca?_

 _Terima kasih... ^^,_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _Arlian Lee_

 _._

 _._

 _Oh ya, bagi yg berpuasa, Selamat Berpuasa, semoga amal ibadah kita selama Bulan Ramadhan bisa diterima Allah SWT._

 _Aamiin._


	10. Chapter 10

**Request**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon / Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ )

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Jung Yein / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Kim Wonshik / Lee Mijoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Romance, family, hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapter

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo!**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Ini semua adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan untuk diberikan seorang cucu, permintaan dari putri kesayangan, permintaan untuk menikah, permintaan untuk menerima lamaran pernikahan dan permintaan untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

10

.

.

"Ya Tuhaaaannn! Kau cantik sekali Jae, sungguh! Kau cantik sekali!"

Pekikan dari Hakyeon mengundang senyuman manis di wajah cantik Jaehwan. Yang dipuji tertunduk malu; sedikit menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mendongak membalas tatapan kagum dari Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mendekat, ia memeluk Jaehwan dari belakang. "Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengantin yang cantik sekali." Lalu melepas pelukannya. "Aku jadi iri." Ucapnya sedih seraya melihat pantulan keduanya di cermin depan Jaehwan.

" _Unni_ iri kenapa?" Jaehwan bangkit. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Hakyeon. Kemudian jari telunjuknya menarik kedua ujung bibir Hakyeon. "Senyum _dong_ , sebentar lagi _unni_ juga akan jadi pengantin yang cantik."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Jaehwan.

" _Waahh_ , kalian sedang saling berbagi pelukan yaa? Ikutan boleh?"

Ada Hongbin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan pengantin dengan sosok lelaki di belakangnya. Kurang sopan _sih_ membawa lelaki masuk. Tapi Jaehwan juga tidak akan marah. Toh lelaki itu juga sepupu iparnya. Han Sanghyuk, suami Lee Hongbin.

Jaehwan menyambut Hongbin dengan tangan terbuka. Membiarkan sang lawan untuk berhambur dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat ya _unni_! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri juga ibu." Hongbin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli pada gaun Jaehwan yang bisa saja tersangkut pada _dress_ yang ia kenakan. Juga, perut buncit yang sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu pelukan mereka. "Dan kau tidak akan mendengar _eomma_ -mu mengomel lagi."

Jaehwan tertawa. Ucapan Hongbin benar-benar menggelitik telinganya. Nyonya Lee masih mengomel, ngomong-ngomong. Namun tidak seintensif sebelumnya.

"Aku senang sekali. Aku bahagia jika ini nanti akan berjalan lancar."

Hongbin mengangguk. Ia membenarkan letak hiasan kepala Jaehwan yang sedikit bergeser. Lalu memeluk pinggang Jaehwan.

"Pasti! Semua akan sempurna seperti yang kalian harapkan."

" _Noona_! Selamat yaa," Sanghyuk rupanya tidak tahan untuk diam saja melihat sang istri bercengkrama dengan kakak sepupu ipar. "Semoga kalian nanti akan jadi keluarga yang bahagia. Perlu travel untuk bulan madu? Aku ada kenalan yang siap memfasilitasinya."

Jaehwan berdecak. Mereka masih belum menikah ya Tuhan, masih nanti. Tapi Sanghyuk benar-benar.

"Kalau kau tertarik boleh hubungi aku, _noona_!"

" _Yaa_ , Han Sanghyuk! Kami menikah saja belum sudah kau tawari itu. Tapi terima kasih _deh_ ," Jaehwan menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Terima kasih banyak." Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ayo kita keluar. Sudah waktunya kau masuk ke gereja. Sebentar lagi pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan." Ajak Hakyeon sembari menggandeng tangan Jaehwan.

Namun sebelum Jaehwan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia lebih dulu mengecek penampilannya. Apakah masih ada yang kurang atau tidak. Saat ia mengecek keadaannya, Nyonya Lee dan Mijoo datang menjemput Jaehwan untuk segera menuju altar pernikahan.

Ia akan segera diresmikan bersama Jung Taekwoon di bawah janji suci pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Pernikahan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon berlangsung dengan khusyuk dan penuh hikmat. Haru biru atas pengucapan janji suci pun masih terasa. Banyak tetes air mata haru yang tampak disana. Semuanya bahagia dan terharu dengan pernikahan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon.

Suasana yang penuh dengan ucapan selamat ini begitu mengharukan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah mengikatkan janji suci di depan Tuhan ini memberikan keharuan yang luar biasa. Banyak tepuk tangan dan gumam pujian yang ia terima. Rasa bahagia jelas tercetak di masing-masing wajah mereka. Terlebih mereka yang saling mengucap janji.

"Selamat yaa.. kalian telah menikah.. Semoga keluarga kalian nanti selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan!" Seru Hakyeon sembari memeluk tubuh Jaehwan dan Taekwoon secara bergantian.

Di belakangnya ada Wonshik yang mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih! Kalian juga cepat menyusul!" Ucap Jaehwan dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Hakyeon hanya mencebikkan bibirnya; entah kenapa.

"Jaehwan _unni_ ii!" Seulgi dan Daehyun menghampiri mereka. "Aku senang sekali melihat kalian bahagia."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Seulgi. "Terima kasih! Karena kau juga, Yein kembali padaku." Sahutnya dicampur kekehan manis.

"Bukan kami! Tapi Taekwoon _oppa_. Dia yang ngotot ingin melakukan itu. Untung saja Yeinnya mau."

"Yang penting terima kasih yaa." Jaehwan kembali memeluk Seulgi. Gadis ini memang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun kebaikannya bisa ia rasakan. Apalagi ia seumuran dengan Mijoo dan sepertinya juga bisa berteman baik dengan Mijoo.

Seulgi melepas pelukan Jaehwan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaehwan. "Yein adalah anak yang akan bahagia. Memiliki _eomma_ sebaik _unni_. Dan _oppa_!" Kali ini atensinya ia arahkan pada Taekwoon. "Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri seperti Jaehwan _unni_. Awas saja kalau nanti kau menyakitinya!"

Taekwoon terbahak. Ucapan Seulgi benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. Siapa yang akan menyakiti Jaehwan? Ya Tuhan.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tanggapnya dengan tangan mengacak surai Seulgi; mengabaikan fakta bahwa rambut Seulgi sudah ditata dengan baik.

Banyak sekali yang datang ke pernikahan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Bukan hanya teman-teman Jaehwan dan Taekwoon saja. Rekan kerja dan beberapa yang mengenal mereka datang. Setelah Seulgi dan Daehyun, ada Kim Taeyeon dan Kim Sungkyu yang datang memberi ucapan. Lalu juga pemilik hotel tempat resepsi di gelar nantinya, Bang Yongguk dan istrinya Kim Himchan.

 _Oh_ , Jaehwan bahkan harus menahan senyumnya begitu sosok lain datang mendekat. Sebenarnya ia tidak berharap sosok itu datang. Tapi ia sudah terlanjut mendekat. Mau bagaimana? Menolaknya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu datang dengan senyum yang terpoles manis di wajah tampannya. Kali ini Jaehwan bisa melihat kalau lelaki itu tidak kecewa lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku datang untuk melepas semua." Ucapnya setelah ia berhasil menjabat tangan Jaehwan. "Melepas rasa cintaku untukmu."

Jaehwan tersenyum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia bersama pilihanmu. Rasanya berat sekali datang kemari untuk memberimu ucapan selamat."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kalau memang keberatan."

"Tidak-tidak!" Chanyeol _nyengir_. Salah satu andalannya yang bisa memikat hati siapa saja. Kemungkinan Jaehwan juga bisa. "Aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum cerah bersama suamimu." Lalu Chanyeol melirik Taekwoon yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Jaehwan memeluk Chanyeol singkat. "Terima kasih kalau begitu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Ia mengangguk.

Anggukan tulus yang ia berikan untuk Jaehwan.

Lalu semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Jaehwan dan Taekwoon masih menerima banyak ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekannya. Ini masih belum acara resepsi. Bagaimana nanti diresepsi? Apa akan lebih banyak lagi ucapan yang mereka terima?

Tentu saja.

 _Ah_ , tapi dimana Yein? Jaehwan tidak lagi melihat Yein setelah acara pengucapan janji suci selesai. Sepertinya tadi Yein bersama Mijoo. Kemana mereka? Jaehwan ingin segera memeluk sang buah hati. Ya, sekarang Jaehwan resmi menjadi ibu Yein.

.

.

.

.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Aku iri, Kim Wonshik."

Wonshik meneleng bingung. Untuk beberapa saat ia mencermati jawaban Hakyeon sebelum memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang. Satu kecupan ia bubuhkan pada leher jenjang Hakyeon.

"Katakan! Apa yang membuatmu iri, _noona_?"

Hakyeon tak menjawab. Ia masih menikmati pelukan Wonshik yang menghangatkan di malam dingin ini. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya. Banyak sekali pikiran yang sedang bermain di pelupuk. Terutama hal yang membuatnya iri.

Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan.

Tangannya yang menganggur mulai menggenggam tangan Wonshik di perutnya. Satu tarikan dalam ia lakukan sebelum ia mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dalam diri.

"Pernikahan."

Wonshik mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Hakyeon dari belakang.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, Wonshik. Kapan kita akan menikah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonshik malah tertawa. _Oh_ ini? Rupanya kekasihnya cemburu dengan pernikahan yang sudah terjadi pada Jaehwan? Hal wajar kalau Hakyeon cemburu dan iri dengannya.

"Tentu saja kita akan menikah!" Wonshik mencuri kecup pipi Hakyeon. "Kau ingin menikah kapan? _Ah_ , Jiyeon akan pulang minggu ini, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti aku melamarmu?"

Seketika bola mata Hakyeon melebar. Cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Wonshik. Bukankah Jiyeon akan pulang minggu depan? Kenapa jadi minggu ini? Apa ia yang tidak tahu? Ya Tuhan! Dada Hakyeon berdetak lumayan cepat.

Ia tiba-tiba grogi dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Sungguh?"

Wonshik mengangguk yakin. "Ya, sungguh!"

Tanpa babibu, Hakyeon memutar tubuhnya guna memeluk sang kekasih. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Wonshik, menyesap aroma yang menguar dari dadanya. Hakyeon suka, Hakyeon suka aroma Wonshik. Inilah yang membuatnya enggan lepas dari Wonshik meski Wonshik tak kunjung melamarnya.

Tapi sekarang? Bolehkah ia berharap lebih? Bolehkah ia benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang diucapkan Wonshik akan jadi kenyataan? Bolehkan?

.

.

.

Silau mentari menerobos masuk jendela kamar Jaehwan. Perlahan kelopak tipisnya mengerjab lalu membuka. Menyingkirkan silau yang menyerbu wajahnya. Setelah manikan itu bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada, Jaehwan menoleh ke samping. Ada orang-orang yang ia sayangi, ia cintai dan ia kasihi.

Jung Taekwoon dan Jung Yein.

Reflek bibirnya mengulas senyum paling cantik. Ya, ia merasa bahagia sekali melihat kedua manusia itu tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Kemarin malam, Yein tidak ingin ditinggal oleh Jaehwan. Ia ingin tidur dengan ibu barunya. Jaehwan pun tak masalah meski harus merelakan waktu berharganya selepas menikah dengan Taekwoon. Bagi Jaehwan, masih ada hari lain. Toh sebentar lagi mereka juga akan bulan madu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya _kan_ membiarkan si kecil tidur diantara mereka?

Sebelum Jaehwan turun, lebih dulu ia mengecup pipi Yein dan Taekwoon secara bergantian. Mereka sama-sama tukang tidur ternyata. Kecupan itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada mereka. Jaehwan juga membenarkan letak selimut lalu turun dari ranjang.

Ia keluar kamar dan langsung menuju dapur setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Ada ibunya disana. Sedang berhadapan dengan masakan di atas kompor.

" _Eomma_ masak apa?" Tanya Jaehwan sembari melirik masakan yang ada di atas kompor.

Nyonya Lee menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada memasaknya. "Sup. Tapi masaklah lagi yang banyak. Kau harus menghidupi dua manusia baru." Sahutnya.

" _Eomma_! Dia menantu dan cucumu!" Tanggap Jaehwan lengkap dengan kerucutannya.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk malas. "Ya, ya! Mereka adalah anggota keluarga kita." Kemudian beranjak dari sana; mengangkat panci dan membawanya ke atas meja. "Bagaimana malammu kemarin? Kau sudah melakukan ritual itu?" Tanyanya seraya menyodorkan wadah berisi daging; meminta sang anak untuk mengiris daging itu.

"Ritual?" Ulang Jaehwan bingung.

Nyonya Lee mendesah. "Iya! Apa kau tidak melakukannya di malam pertama?" Tanyanya dengan gemas. _Oh_ , Nyonya Lee tidak tahu apakah Jaehwan memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh tidak mengerti maksudnya.

" _Oh_ itu.." Jaehwan terkekeh geli. " _Kan_ kami tidur dengan Yein. Mana mungkin kami melakukan itu, _eomma_!"

Nyonya Lee menatap bingung Jaehwan yang hanya _nyengir_ tidak jelas. "Usahakan segera! _Eomma_ benar-benar ingin menimang cucu darimu." Balasnya dengan kaki melangkah menuju wastafel. Mencuci beberapa peralatan yang masih kotor.

Tangan Jaehwan mulai sibuk mengiris-iris daging. Sesekali memasukkan irisan itu pada wadah yang disiapkan sebelumnya. "Iya-iya _eomma_! Akan aku usahakan!:" Balasnya.

Lalu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga Lee yang kebetulan ketambahan dua orang lagi. Ada beberapa masakan yang disiapkan untuk sarapan. Ada _soondobu jiggae_ , _dakjuk_ , _bulgogi_ dan masih ada lagi makanan lainnya.

Spesial. Sarapan yang spesial buatan Jaehwan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat kau urus suami dan anakmu dulu! Suruh mereka turun lalu sarapan bersama. Biar _eomma_ yang memanggil Mijoo."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk saja lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari dapur.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Sarapan pertama keluarga Lee dengan menantu dan cucu. Nyonya Lee cukup senang melihatnya. Apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya terkabul. Seorang menantu dan cucu baru yang akan muncul setelah ini. Bukan hanya Nyonya Lee yang bahagia, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia mereka.

"Ayo sekarang sarapan dulu!" Nyonya Lee akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat merajai. "Jae, tuangkan supnya untuk suamimu."

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh, Jaehwan pasti akan melakukan itu juga. Dengan cekatan ia menuangkan nasi dan sup ke mangkuk Taekwoon juga milik Yein.

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Jaehwan sesekali membersihkan bibir Yein yang sedikit belepotan. Meski ia sudah berusia lima tahun tapi yang namanya anak kecil juga terkadang ceroboh saat makan.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk bulan madu?"

Ditanya dengan pertanyaan demikian nyaris membuat Taekwoon tersedak. Sementara Jaehwan hanya melirik sekilas Nyonya Lee yang memandang bergantian Taekwoon juga Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sih siap-siap saja. Kalau Taekwoon?

Sebelum menjawab tanya itu, Taekwoon lebih dulu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang sudah disiapkan. "Kami akan bulan madu ke Kamboja, _eomma_." Jawabnya.

"Kamboja?"

"Ya, kami ingin yang _anti mainstream_ , _eomma_." Kali ini Jaehwan yang menyahut.

Nyonya Lee mangut-mangut paham. Baginya terserah mau bulan madu kemana saja. Yang jelas Jaehwan dan Taekwoon suka. Juga, satu permintaannya akan segera terkabul. Apalagi kalau bukan cucu baru.

Ia menyesap sedikit teh hijaunya. "Baiklah, kapan mulai berangkat?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sebenarnya untuk masalah kapan akan berangkat dan berapa lama perginya masih belum ditentukan. Hanya tujuan saja yang sudah mereka rancang. Lalu Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang menaikkan sebelas alisnya; seolah ia sudah menanti tatapan itu dari Taekwoon. Tatapan yang menghantarkan tanya tentang jawaban apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Jaehwan menoleh pada sang ibu. "Mungkin minggu depan? Kalau _eomma_ bersedia mengasuh Yein, aku dan Taekwoon _oppa_ akan berangkat lusa." Ucapnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja _eomma_ mau." Nyonya Lee menjatuhkan pandangan pada Yein yang asyik menyantap _bulgogi_ -nya. "Yein mau kan sama _halmeoni_?"

Si kecil mengangkat wajahnya. Sekon berlalu ia menatap Nyonya Lee lalu mengangguk.

" _Tuh_!"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Hubungan antara Nyonya Lee dan Yein sepertinya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Masih ingat _kan_ kalau Nyonya Lee ngotot pengen punya cucu dari rahim Jaehwan. Bukan bawaan Taekwoon?

"Baiklah!" Lalu Jaehwan menoleh sepenuhnya pada Taekwoon. " _Oppa_! Tolong urus bulan madu kita lusa, yaa?"

Sejenak Taekwoon melebarkan matanya. Sorot mata musang itu tampak tak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan. Namun senyum meyakinkan dari Jaehwan membuatnya memberikan anggukan padanya.

"Ya, kami akan berangkat lusa."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum senang. "Nanti kalau pulang, bawain kabar bahwa Jaehwan sudah mengandung yaa?" Ucapnya.

" _Eomma_!"

"Apa? Tidak salah _kan_? _Eomma_ meminta itu?"

"Ya, _eomma_ tidak salah _kok_!" Sahut Taekwoon.

Lalu tawa pecah. Suasana yang terasa hangat untuk pagi yang dingin ini. Hari pertama Jaehwan menjabat sebagai istri Taekwoon dan hari pertama Taekwoon berstatus sebagai menantu Nyonya Lee. Terasa indah dan membahagiakan. Ia hanya berharap semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang baik bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kami menikah Minggu depan!"

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon lansung mendongak dan mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok yang berbicara tadi. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan pernyatan itu.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Hakyeon cemberut. Bukan itu respon yang ia inginkan. Seharusnya Jaehwan tidak mengatakan itu. Tapi memberikan selamat padanya dan Wonshik.

"Perlu bantuan? Kalian sudah membantu kami menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Tanggapan dari Taekwoon cukup membuat Hakyeon senang. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum yang mulai tampak cerah di wajahnya.

Sementara Jaehwan sibuk dengan si kecil yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Ya, mereka ada di kafe Hakyeon setelah jalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota. Jalan-jalan pertama kali setelah menjadi satu keluarga baru.

"Boleh, kalau kalian tidak keberatan!"

Jaehwan tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak _unni_." Ia mengambil _milkshake_ -nya. "Apa yang bisa kami bantu? Apa yang kurang dengan persiapan kalian?" Tanyanya setelah menyesap cepat _milkshake_ -nya.

"Sebenarnya semua persiapan sudah selesai." Hakyeon menjeda ucapannya. Ia sedang berpikir kilat. "Aku hanya butuh _souvenir_ saja."

Lagi-lagi Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia tahu mana tempat yang pas untuk memilih _souvenir_ untuk pernikahan. Toko milik kakak Chanyeol, Park Chorong. Disana banyak sekali aneka pilihan yang bisa dipilih sesuai kesukaan hati.

"Tempat Park Chorong- _ssi_ pasti akan menjawab kekuranganmu."

Hakyeon tersenyum. Ia juga tahu itu.

"Ya, aku juga akan berniat memesan disana."

Jaehwan mengangguk paham. Ia kembali fokus pada si kecil yang asik dengan es krimnya. Jika Jaehwan sibuk dengan Yein, maka Taekwoon asik berbincang-bincang dengan Hakyeon. Banyak hal yang mereka obrolkan. Mengingat Hakyeon adalah teman baik Taekwoon. Sesekali Jaehwan melirik ke arah mereka. Senyumnya terukir tiba-tiba. Jaehwan berucap begitu banyak terima kasih untuk wanita ini.

Bagaimana pun Hakyeon juga memiliki andil yang cukup besar untuk hidupnya. Lewat Hakyeon lah Jaehwan bisa mengenal Taekwoon. Sosok Hakyeon lah yang juga membantunya melewati semua. Jaehwan bersyukur ia memiliki sosok kakak seperti Hakyeon. Ya, ia akan berjanji untuk membantu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh wanita ini.

Kapanpun itu.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan kehidupan begitu cepat berjalan. Jaehwan tak menyangka jika perjalanan keluarga barunya telah berlayar selama satu tahun. Selama itu pula Jaehwan merasakan hal berbeda yang begitu kentara. Ia tak lagi mengurus sang ibu dan adik tercintanya. Melainkan mengurus sang suami, Jung Taekwoon dan si kecil Jung Yein. Juga, satu bayi mungil bernama Jung Youngtaek karena mereka memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari orangtua.

Ya, setelah pernikahannya dengan Taekwoon berjalan sekitar satu bulan. Jaehwan mendapatkan kabar yang begitu menyenangkan dari dokter. Rahimnya telah terisi bayi berusia dua minggu. Ini tergolong cepat, mengingat mereka juga baru menikah dua minggu lalu mendapat momongan. Jika mengingat itu, Jaehwan akan tersenyum sendiri. Pasti bulan madu yang mereka lakukan di Kamboja benar-benar ampuh untuk menuruti keinginan sang ibu.

Namanya Jung Youngtaek. Tak ada yang spesial dari nama itu tapi Jaehwan suka. Dan bayi mungil itu masih berusia dua bulan.

Yang Jaehwan suka disini adalah anak tertuanya begitu menyayangi sang adik kecil. Yein tidak pernah mau lepas dari sisi Youngtaek. Sejak Youngtaek masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka sebagai anggota baru, Yein selalu berada di sisinya. Yein tahu jika si adik masih belum bisa diajak berinteraksi. Tapi Yein tidak pernah putus asa untuk membuatnya tertawa. Jaehwan suka. Sangat suka ketika melihatnya.

Seperti pagi ini. Seharusnya Yein sudah berangkat sekolah. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali saat Mijoo mengajaknya berangkat. Kebetulan Youngtaek sedang tidak tidur. Karena biasanya si kecil akan terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Jaehwan menghampiri Yein yang menatap lekat-lekat Youngtaek.

"Yein- _ah_ , ayo berangkat sekolah! Mijoo _immo_ sudah menunggu di depan, _loh_!" Ajak Jaehwan sembari mengusak surainya.

Yein menggeleng. "Yein mau menemani Youngtaek, _eomma_."Tolaknya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

" _Loh_ , nanti Yein bisa main lagi sama Youngtaek. Sekarang sekolah dulu."

" _Eomma_! Yein tidak sekolah hari ini."

"Yein!" Jaehwan ingin sekali menaikkan suaranya namun ia urungkan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membentak Yein. Tapi kalau lama kelamaan dibiarkan Yein juga akan melunjak. "Nanti pulang sekolah main sama Youngtaek. _Oh_ ya, Mijoo _immo_ mau beli es krim _loh_ , kalau Yein tidak berangkat, Yein tidak dikasih."

"Es krim?"

Sesuai dugaan Jaehwan. Si kecil pasti akan lemah dengan yang namanya es krim. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Iya, _immo_ akan belikan Yein es krim. Tapi sekarang berangkat _yuk_! Nanti Yein telat sekolahnya."

 _Oh_ , rupanya Mijoo ada di sana. Sepertinya ia memperhatikan interaksi antara ibu anak itu. Jaehwan pun tersenyum melihat Yein yang beranjak dari duduknya. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas ransel yang sudah Jaehwan sediakan. Untungnya Yein sudah siap berangkat, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus Yein lagi.

"Hati-hati yaa di sekolah! Belajar yang benar! Nanti pulangnya main sama Youngtaek." Satu kecupan tak lupa Jaehwan bubuhkan pada kening Yein. " _Oh_ ya, saat berangkat minta Mijoo _immo_ membelikan es krim." Lanjut Jaehwan dengan kerlingan.

Yein mengangguk antusias. Ia mengecup pipi Jaehwan. Lalu menggandeng tangan Mijoo dan keluar dari kamar.

Jaehwan mengulas bibirnya lebih lebar. Ia benar-benar bahagia memiliki anak seperti Yein. Walaupun Yein bukan anak kandungnya tapi tetap saja. Rasa sayang yang ia curahkan pada Yein begitu besar. Apalagi Yein adalah anak yang ceria, baik dan penurut. Jaehwan benar-benar beruntung memiliki Taekwoon juga Yein.

Satu permintaannya telah terkabul. Sebuah keluarga bahagia yang selalu ia dambakan.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengurus Yein dan Youngtaek -Youngtaek baru saja kembali tidur- Jaehwan turun untuk memasak sarapan. Ya, ia belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk Taekwoon. Kebetulan sang suami masuk kerja pada _shift_ siang jadi Jaehwan tidak terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya sereal dan beberapa potong buah untuk si kecil Yein tadi.

Rencananya Jaehwan akan memasak sup untuk sarapan mereka. Sedikit lebih berisi supaya Taekwoon kenyang dan tidak jajan sembarangan.

Tangan Jaehwan begitu cekatan memotong beberapa bahan yang digunkan dalam sup. Ia juga sedikit mondar-mandir untuk menyalakan kompor memasak air lalu kembali memotong sayuran. Jaehwan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

 _Ah_ iya, semenjak menikah Jaehwan memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai guru TK. Ia harus fokus mengurus si kecil Youngtaek. Selain itu Yein juga sudah keluar dari TK dan melanjutkan sekolah di SD.

" _Eumm_.. baunya enak sekali."

Suara seseorang menarik bibir Jaehwan untuk tersenyum. Tanpa harus menoleh ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan Jaehwan juga merasa senang jika hanya bau saja sudah dipuji seperti itu.

Lalu sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang ramping Jaehwan; walaupun ia sudah melahirkan tubuhnya tetap luar biasa bagusnya.

"Kau memasak apa kali ini?"

Jaehwan menganmbil sendok sayur lalu menyiduk sedikit supnya. " _Samgyetang_ dan _galbitang_." Ia menyodorkan sendor sayur itu pada Taekwoon. "Cobalah!"

Tanpa ragu Taekwoon segera menyeruput kuah yang ada di sendok sayur itu.

" _Eumm_... ini rasanya enak sekali! Seperti biasanya."

Jaehwan tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sementara Taekwoon mulai melepas pelukannya setelah mencuri kecup bibir tebal Jaehwan.

"Apa Youngtaek tidur?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya. Dan kau tahu? Anakmu Yein tidak mau berangkat sekolah saat tahu kalau Youngtaek tadi bangun." Ucap Jaehwan dengan fokus yang masih betah pada masakannya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai.

Taekwoon menumpukan tangan pada meja marmer dekat kompor sembari menoleh pada Jaehwan. "Sungguh?" Tanggapnya. "Yein benar-benar mengalami brother complex. Dia tidak mau pisah dengan adiknya."

Lalu Jaehwan tertawa. "Ya, mungkin karena Yein selama ini tidak punya teman. Dan kita memberikannya adik." Sahutnya lagi. Kali ini Jaehwan mulai mematikan kompor dan mengambil mangkuk sup. "Aku senang kalau Yein tidak membenci Youngtaek." Ia kembali ke hadapan masakannya untuk menuangkan sup dalam mangkuk itu.

"Hey, mana mungkin Yein akan membenci Youngtaek!" Taekwoon membantu Jaehwan untuk membawakan sup itu pada meja makan. "Yein pasti akan menyayangi Youngtaek."

"Aku tahu."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Semua masakan sudah siap dan tinggal ditata di atas meja. Taekwoon dengan sigap membantu Jaehwan. Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Apalagi semenjak Jaehwan memiliki bayi kecil, Taekwoon terkadang yang memasak untuk keluarganya.

Semua sudah siap dan Taekwoon juga sudah duduk di sisi meja makan. Sementara Jaehwan masih membuatkan teh untuk Taekwoon.

"Apa ada rapat lagi? Bukankah _oppa_ akan berangkat agak siangan?"

Taekwoon menyeruput air putihnya. "Ya, tiba-tiba Junsu _hyung_ ingin mengobrolkan masalah proyek terbaru kami." Jawabnya.

Jaehwan mangut-mangut dengan tangan menuangkan sup untuk sang suami. "Kalau begitu makan yang banyak. Aku akan siapkan untuk makan siang juga." Setelah itu satu mangkuk sup berada di depan Taekwoon. Menemani satu mangkuk lainnya yang sudah terisi sup ayam.

"Kau memang benar-benar istri yang sempurna."

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Makanlah yang banyak _oppa_!"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyertai. Taekwoon begitu tenang menikmati masakan sedap milik Jaehwan. Sedangkan sang istri hanya memperhatikan Taekwoon yang lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Aku bahagia dengan keluarga ini." Celetukan Jaehwan secara tiba-tiba menarik minat Taekwoon dari nikmatnya masakan Jaehwan. "Aku sudah merasakan kesempurnaan dalam keluarga kita."

Taekwoon sedikit mengernyit bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Jaehwan mengatakan hal itu di meja makan. Biasanya saat akan menjelang tidur.

"Kau?"

Jaehwan melebarkan senyumnya. "Mungkin ini efek dari interaksi lucu Yein dan Youngtaek. Memang sih aku sudah sering melihatnya. Tapi saat Yein enggan pergi tadi membuatku merasa begitu hangat." Jelasnya.

Alih-alih menanggapi, Taekwoon malah meletakkan sendok sayurnya dan bangkit dari duduk. Ia mendekati Jaehwan yang duduk di hadapannya. Jaehwan pikir Taekwoon akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ternyata tidak. Wajah keduanya menjadi begitu dekat dan tanpa waktu yang lama bibir tipis Taekwoon telah menyapa bibirnya. Satu gerakan cepat namun pasti. Bibir Jaehwan merasakan kuluman lembut nan menggoda dari tarian bibir Taekwoon.

Lalu pagutan itu terlepas. Setelahnya manikan milik keduanya saling beradu. Saling berbagi tatap dan saling memancar sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Yang bahagia bukan hanya kau saja. Tapi juga aku."

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Ia juga merasakan jika Taekwoon bahagia bersamanya. Keduanya memang jarang terlibat pertengkaran. Jaehwan juga merasa kalau Taekwoon tidak banyak mengeluh dengan keluarga kecil yang telah keduanya bangun. Lalu tangannya mengusap pipi Taekwoon.

" _Oppa_ tahu?" Sebelah alis Taekwoon naik. "Kita sama-sama saling memenuhi permintaan dari banyak pihak."

Oke, kali ini Taekwoon tidak paham dengan maksud Jaehwan.

Apa?

" _Oppa_ ingat? Permintaan _eomma_ padaku untuk segera menikah?" Taekwoon mengangguk. "Aku telah memenuhinya. Bahkan aku juga sudah memenuhi permintaannya akan seorang cucu."

Taekwoon tersenyum begitu melihat bibir tebal Jaehwan tak pernah lelah mengukir senyum.

" _Oppa_ juga sudah memenuhi permintaan Yein. Seorang ibu baru."

Taekwoon mangut-mangut paham. "Ya, memang! Yein bahkan sekarang jauh lebih baik setelah memiliki seorang ibu dan adik baru." Tanggapnya.

"Lalu permintaanku."

" _Uh_?"

Jaehwan mencuri kecup pada bibir tipis Taekwoon. "Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kita sudah memenuhi permintaanku, kan?" Tanyanya.

Taekwoon mengangguk lagi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Jaehwan akan mengatakan hal itu. "Ya, keluarga kecil yang bahagia adalah permintaanku juga." Taekwoon menelisik ke dalam kristal cantik milik Jaehwan yang berpendar teduh. Kehangatan selalu terpoles disana. "Dan aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini. Maaf, terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _oppa_!"

Keduanya pun mengulangi apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Pagutan lembut dari masing-masing bibir yang mengatarkan rasa kasih sayang. Seakan penyatuan bibir itu sebagai jembatan untuk mengatakan dan meyakinkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Jaehwan memejam. Tandanya ia menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon. Disela-sela ciumannya pun ia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

Memang benar kan, bahwa semua permintaan telah terpenuhi. Mungkin hanya satu permintaan yang akan selalu ia minta pada Tuhan. Biarkan ini selalu berjalan seperti apa keinginan Jaehwan. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang selalu diliputi kebahagiannya.

Ya, Jaehwan meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menjaga kebahagiaan terus menyelimuti mereka. Jaehwan memohon.

" _Huuuwweekkkkk_... _huuwwwweeeekkk_!"

Suara tangisan memaksa kedua pagutan itu untuk terlepas. Mereka segera membuka mata dan saling bertatapan.

"Jung Youngtaek?!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Ye..ye...yeeee..._

 _Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF wkwkwkwk.._

 _Bagaimana? Endingnya memuaskan gak? Hohoho.._

 _Maafkan saya kalau endingnya jelek yaa.. T.T_

 _Oke bisa protes kok di kolom komentar.._

 _Ini adalah FF Keo terlama yang aku buat. Padahal Cuma 10 chapter.._

 _Jadi maaf yaa bagi kalian yang menunggu lama.._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi kalian yang merayakannya.._

 _MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam sayang_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
